


Długi pocałunek na dobranoc

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Polski | Polish, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasza nie zaczęła pracować w SHIELD ani dla ich niezwykle korzystnego planu emerytalnego, ani dla czarującej osobowości Nicka Fury'ego, ani dla możliwości współpracowania z najlepszymi agentami na świecie. Po prostu tak jakoś wyszło i teraz nie pozostaje jej nic innego, jak zacisnąć zęby i nie zabić swojego nowego partnera, który uważa, że najodpowiedniejszą bronią na niebezpieczne akcje jest łuk, a fioletowy to bardzo męski kolor.</p><p>Czyli przygody Nataszy Romanowej, (na swoje nieszczęście) agentki SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst jest przede wszystkim próbą rozliczenia się z pewnym utartym w fanonie wizerunkiem Nataszy, który to wizerunek generalnie nie ma żadnego podparcia w filmowym kanonie - chodzi mi o śmiertelnie niebezpieczną, pozbawioną uczuć, perfekcyjną we wszystkim, zawsze opanowaną i niebojącą się niczego Nataszę. Bo ja w taką Nataszę absolutnie nie wierzę i nie widziałam jej ani w filmach, ani w komiksach, które przeczytałam. Jest to też próba napisania filmowego Clinta, ale tutaj nie ukrywam, że piszę głównie Clinta komiksowego, bo jest fajny i go takim lubię. Niczego nie żałuję.
> 
> Chciałam również spróbować napisać dla Nataszy takie _backstory_ , które z jednej strony czerpałoby pełnymi garściami z jej komiksowej historii, a z drugiej - przystosowywałoby te informacje do specyfiki filmowego uniwersum. Bo nie wiem, czy wiecie, ale komiksowa Natasza tak naprawdę dobiega setki, miała zaimplantowane fałszywe wspomnienia (i to dopiero zgodnie z mającym kilka lat temu retconem! Jest jeszcze klasyczna wersja tej opowieści, która przedstawia to zupełnie inaczej i jest diabelnie skomplikowana), została poddana eksperymentom, w wyniku których praktycznie się nie starzeje i tak dalej, i tak dalej. I o ile są to rzeczy, które podobają mi się w komiksach, o ile w ogóle ich nie widzę przeniesionych na ekran filmowy. Stąd pomysł, żeby je wykorzystać, ale niedosłownie, w pewnym sensie uwspółcześniając i dostosowując do filmowych realiów, które (jakkolwiek idiotycznie to zabrzmi) wydają się być trochę mniej fantastyczne.
> 
> Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nie ma co szukać tutaj jakiegoś realizmu czy prawdy o czymkolwiek. Serio, nawet nie próbujcie. Na potrzeby tego fanfika został stworzony dodatkowy, tajny zarząd GRU, więc. Sami widzicie, o jakim poziomie abstrakcji tutaj mówimy. 
> 
> Nikt nie lubi długich wstępów, ale ten był konieczny na wypadek, gdyby ktoś znający komiksy się tu zabłąkał. Inspirowały mnie przede wszystkim mini-serie: _Black: The Name of the Rose_ i _Black Widow: Deadly Origin_ oraz _Hawkeye_ Matta Fractiona (czyli ten, który wychodzi teraz).
> 
> Za pomoc natomiast chciałabym bardzo, bardzo serdecznie podziękować trzem osobom: **Marchwi** , jak zwykle za betę, a także **Verity Agnes** i **Therze** , które przetłumaczyły dla mnie i zrobiły transkrypcję pewnych rosyjskich wyrażeń. Dziewczyny, jesteście niezastąpione!
> 
> Bannera zrobiłam sobie sama. Nie śmiejcie się za bardzo.

 

Zupełnym przypadkiem dostrzega kątem oka świetlny refleks w jednym z okien (czwarte piętro, trzecie mieszkanie od lewej). Myśli: _Boże_ , a potem traci grunt pod nogami i spada w ciemność, która jest zimna jak sam diabeł i nie ma dna.

 

* * *

 

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Natasza widzi po przebudzeniu, jest stercząca spod jej obojczyka strzała. Zezuje na nią przez chwilę, marszcząc z niedowierzaniem czoło.

— _Job twoju mać_ — jęczy słabo, bez tchu i z trudem przewraca się na plecy. Jak na ironię, niebo nad jej głową jest czyste i kojąco błękitne.

Potem niestety przesłania je jakiś mierzący do niej z łuku debil i całe kojenie szlag trafia.

— Nie ruszaj się — zwraca się do niej wspomniany debil po angielsku. Natasza mruży oczy, oślepiona słońcem bijącym zza jego pleców. — Czy tam ten, no, nie ruszajte se, companiera. Da? Kapiszczi?

Gdyby nie strzała w piersi, Natasza przewróciłaby oczami i uprzejmie zwróciła stojącemu nad nią panu uwagę, że cokolwiek powiedział, nie znaczy to absolutnie nic ani po rosyjsku, ani w żadnym innym cywilizowanym języku. Ale że akurat na wysokości jej wzroku znajduje się ciemnoszara lotka, postanawia zachować te uwagi dla siebie.

— Znam angielski — cedzi za to przez zaciśnięte zęby. — I trzy inne języki, w tym łacinę.

Strzała wymierzona w jej nos albo oko (pewnie oko, ale z tej perspektywy trudno powiedzieć) ani drgnie.

— Wiem — odpowiada mężczyzna — ale mogłaś dostać wstrząsu mózgu albo jakiegoś innego gówna.

— Lekki uraz czaszki i utrata krwi nie wpływają na sprawność funkcjonowania odpowiadającego za rozumienie mowy ośrodka Broki.

Facet prycha, ale Natasza nie może powiedzieć, czy z rozbawieniem, czy ze złością, bo jego twarz jest dla niej nadal tylko ciemną plamą w aureoli światła.

— Jeśli próbujesz mnie zanudzić na śmierć, to podpowiadam: jesteś na dobrej drodze. A teraz leż, bo se jeszcze coś ważniejszego uszkodzisz.

Natasza myśli, że powinna mu się jakoś odgryźć, uśmiechnąć wilczo, zmrużyć groźnie oczy — zrobić coś, co sprawi, że przez najbliższych kilka tygodni wspomnienie o niej będzie nawiedzać go w sennych koszmarach. Czarna Wdowa zasługuje na to, żeby umrzeć, tak jak żyła — beznamiętnie i bez lęku. Nawet jeśli ma być dobita jak pies przez jakiegoś pierdolonego jankesa z kompleksem Robin Hooda.

Powie mu: _Czarnej Wdowy nie można zabić_. Czarna Wdowa jest w końcu czymś więcej niż tylko wypadkową słabości Nataszy Romanowej, bo nawet jeśli Natasza Romanowa była pierwszą Wdową rosyjskiego wywiadu, to na pewno nie będzie ostatnią. Nie wezwałaby wsparcia, nawet gdyby mogła, bo i tak nikt by po nią nie przyszedł. Po co, skoro każda z kilkunastu agentek Pokoju chętnie zajmie jej miejsce?

Natasza wie, że nie musi bać się śmierci. Zaciska zęby z bólu i stara się nie myśleć o tym, że nawet jeśli _Ciornaja Wdowa_ przeżyje ją o wiele lat, to ona, Natasza, za kilka sekund będzie bardzo dosłownie martwa. Nie myśli o tym ( _nie myśli, nie myśli_ ), ale wzrok zaczyna się jej ćmić, ból w piersi zapierać dech, więc stara się łapać powietrze wielkimi haustami, które zdają się w ogóle nie docierać do płuc…

— Te, KGB! — Natasza bardziej słyszy odgłos wymierzonego jej policzka, niż go faktycznie czuje. Nawet nie jest w stanie zarejestrować, że żeby ją uderzyć, mężczyzna musiał zdjąć palce z cięciwy łuku i opuścić broń. — Nie mdlej mi tu! Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru taszczyć twojego chudego dupska stąd do bazy. To cholernie daleko, a ja muszę uważać na kręgosłup.

— Co…? — Natasza wywraca jeszcze trochę oczami, ale jest już prawie przytomna.

— A, szkoda gadać — pieprzy tamten od rzeczy, jakby wcale nie miał pod sobą leżącej w plamie własnej krwi kobiety. — Przeforsowałem się raz na akcji i dysk mi wypadł, uwierzysz? Zawsze myślałem, że takie rzeczy przydarzają się tylko kompletnie zgrzybiałym starym dziadom i hej, może nie mam już osiemnastu lat, ale kurde, bez przesady, nie? Idę z tym gównem do lekarza, przynajmniej ubezpieczenie mi pokryło tego całego kręgologa czy innego konowała, a on mówi, że nie powinienem od tej pory nic dźwigać. Ja mu mówię: _Stary, ty normalny jesteś?_ _Ty wiesz, gdzie ja pracuję?_ A on na to, że nic go to nie obchodzi…

Natasza podnosi na chwilę głowę, chcąc upewnić się, że gość z łukiem nie jest tylko przedśmiertną halucynacją — coś jak światełko na końcu tunelu, tylko dużo bardziej irytujące. Nie ma jednak nawet na to siły, więc zaraz z powrotem kładzie się na wznak, uderzając potylicą w betonową płytę trochę silniej, niż zamierzała.

— …ale spoko, sprawdziłem teren, zanim rozłożyłem się z manelami i generalnie całe osiedle jest wymarłe. Pewnie leży za blisko tego waszego ruskiego Czarnobyla, żeby ktokolwiek chciał tu zamieszkać. Terenowi od nas twierdzą, że promieniowanie nie jest już śmiertelne, ale pieprzyć to, ja bym tu dzieciaka do szkoły nie posłał.

Natasza marszczy czoło, zezując na mężczyznę. Dalej nie widzi dokładnie jego twarzy, ale przyzwyczaiwszy trochę oczy do słońca, może dokonać kilku innych drobnych obserwacji. Facet jest niewysoki, ale wygląda na silnego, szczególnie w ramionach (co akurat nie powinno dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę to, z jakiej broni korzysta). Nie wydaje się też być ani ranny, ani przestraszony, ani niepewny co do treści swoich rozkazów. To wszystko nieuchronnie prowadzi do jednego wniosku. Natasza więc wie, co zaraz nastąpi, co _musi_ nastąpić, ale czekanie, jak na ironię, ją zabija. Jest zmęczona, półprzytomna i ma już wszystko _w żopie_ , więc nie obchodzi jej, że to błąd, że to wbrew jakimkolwiek wytycznym, tylko pyta łamiącym się głosem:

— Zabijesz mnie wreszcie czy nie?

Facet milczy przez chwilę (i chociaż wymierzona w Nataszę strzała ani drgnęła, to chyba jakimś cudem wzruszył ramionami), po czym odpowiada spokojnie:

— Na razie nie.

_Sucij syn_.

Ostatkiem sił Natasza zwilża wargi i ma nadzieję, że pomimo wycieńczenia, słychać w jej słowach coś na kształt przekąsu:

— Czekasz na coś?

Przysięgłaby, że facet się uśmiecha.

— Na szefa.

Natasza zamyka oczy.

 

* * *

 

— Co to jest?

Natasza unosi ciężkie powieki, balansując znowu na granicy przytomności. Nie wie, ile czasu minęło, odkąd ponownie zemdlała. Kiedy była nieprzytomna, słońce zdążyło się już schować za chmurami, więc bez trudu może rozróżnić otaczające ją ciasnym kordonem sylwetki w czarnych, obcisłych mundurach z bardzo rozpoznawalnym orłem na ramionach.

Ludzie dookoła niej to agenci SHIELD.

_Bladź._ Gorzej być nie może.

— Zadałem ci pytanie, Hawkeye.

Facet, który ją zdjął (przy pomocy, cholera jasna, _łuku_ ), odpowiada tonem, który  sugeruje, że w życiu nie słyszał nic głupszego:

— Rosyjska agentka specjalna?

— Nie, Hawkeye — syczy jakiś drugi mężczyzna, niższy i starszy, ubrany w prosty czarny garnitur i przez to przypominający bardziej zwykłego urzędnika niż agenta wywiadu. — To nie jest jakaś zwykła rosyjska agentka. Gdyby to była zwykła agentka, kazałbym ci spakować zabawki, a ją odstawiłbym do pierwszego lepszego szpitala w Oziorsku, modląc się do Boga, co do którego mam bardzo ambiwalentne uczucia, żeby nie mogła w żaden sposób udowodnić, że urządził ją tak ktoś od nas. Gdyby to była zwykła agentka, zamiótłbym ten burdel pod dywan w jedno popołudnie i wszyscy moglibyśmy wrócić do domów z poczuciem dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Ale ty nie mogłeś postrzelić zwykłej agentki. Musiałeś postrzelić _pierdoloną_ _Czarną Wdowę_. — Mężczyzna w garniturze co prawda nawet na chwilę nie unosi głosu, ale w jego tonie i tak jest coś, co sprawia, że ciarki przechodzą po plecach.

Nie żeby ludzie, którzy popychają po opuszczonych radioaktywnych osiedlach z łukami mieli dostatecznie dużo rozumu, by wyłapywać podobne niuanse.

— O ile się nie mylę — podejmuje całkowicie niefrasobliwie ten drugi, Hawkeye — to właśnie Czarną Wdową miałem się zająć.

— Kluczowym słowem w twoim rozkazie było _zlikwidować_ — odpowiada Garnitur. — Nie _drasnąć_ , nie _lekko uszkodzić_. _Zlikwidować_. Co ja z nią teraz zrobię, Hawkeye? Co ja powiem dyrektorowi? Co dyrektor powie Radzie? Że pozwoliliśmy sobie aresztować na terenie Federacji Rosyjskiej rosyjską obywatelkę, która naszym zdaniem pracuje dla oficjalnie nieistniejącego XIX Zarządu?

— Szefie, niech szef nie udaje, że nie sika po nogach z radości. Dyrektor, jak o tym usłyszy, popłacze się ze wzruszenia, pewnie nawet tym okiem, które mu wydziobały sępy czy jakieś inne gołębie. Informacje, które możemy z tej kobiety wycisnąć…

— To dlatego jej nie zabiłeś? Dla informacji? Pierwszy raz ci się to zdarza.

Hawkeye milczy.

— Dlaczego ona ciągle żyje? — pyta cicho Garnitur i Natasza nie wie, jak to wszystko zinterpretować, bo kto jak kto, ale ona całkowicie zgadza się zgadza z tym ostatnim: powinna nie żyć.

Hawkeye nie odpowiada od razu.

— Ręka na cięciwie mi się omsknęła — cedzi w końcu i cisza, która zapada po tych słowach, jest znacząca, nawet jeśli Natasza nie wie jeszcze jak i dlaczego.

— Umieścisz to w swoim sprawozdaniu — podejmuje w końcu Garnitur.

— Tak jest.

— Zostajesz zawieszony na najbliższy miesiąc.

— Tak jest.

— Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdzie w pobliżu jej celi. Nie będziesz brał udziału w przesłuchaniach i zabraniam ci naprzykrzania się dyrektorowi w jej sprawie.

— Tak jest.

— Przypominam, że nie jesteś tutaj od myślenia, Hawkeye.

— Tak, tak, wiem, zatrudniacie mnie tylko dlatego, że jako jedyny wyglądam zajebiście we wszystkim, co zaprojektuje ten świr odpowiedzialny za mundury.

Garnitur ani drgnie.

— Zamelduj się u Livingstone’a i przez kolejne cztery tygodnie nie pokazuj mi się na oczy — mówi bezbarwnym, monotonnym głosem.

Hawkeye wykonuje ręką jakiś dziwny ruch, który Natasza nie do końca rozpoznaje, ale który chyba jest czymś na kształt salutu, odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi. Jego zwierzchnik tymczasem najpierw pochyla się, a potem kuca obok Nataszy, jego twarz zaledwie centymetry nad jej twarzą (teraz dopiero widzi go wyraźnie: w średnim wieku, zadbany, łysiejący, w ciemnych okularach — archetyp tajnego agenta) i mówi tym samym pozbawionym emocji tonem, którym rozmawiał z Hawkeyem o jej życiu i śmierci:

— To przykre, że obowiązek respektowania regulaminu często nie pozwala nam na docenienie inwencji i przedsiębiorczości naszych agentów. — Uśmiecha się nagle, jak dobry wujek z wieczornej bajki. — A świr odpowiedzialny za mundury ma _zajebisty_ gust. Zgodzi się pani ze mną, panno Romanowa?

 

* * *

 

— Natalia Alianowna Romanowa. Natalia, ładnie.  Szkoda, że już nie używasz tego imienia. Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś się do ciebie tak zwracał, w szkole baletowej? O ile rzeczywiście skończyłaś szkołę baletową. Bo powiem ci szczerze, Natalio, tak prosto z serca: uważam wszystkie twoje papiery za gówno warte. Wszystko, co powiedziałaś i co jeszcze powiesz, też uważam za gówno warte. A wiesz dlaczego?

Dyrektor Fury nachyla się nad nią, napierając ciężarem ciała na oddzielający ich stół. Jest łysy i wielki jak góra. I żeby było zabawniej — jednooki. Trzeba mieć jej szczęście, _bladź_ , żeby po tym, jak się dostało strzałą w pierś, być przesłuchiwaną przez ubranego od stóp do głów w czarną skórę pirata z Harlemu.

— Bo nie ma w tobie nic prawdziwego, Natalio, która każe się nazywać Nataszą, która podaje się za Nadine, która przedstawia się jako Nancy — Fury odpowiada sam sobie, świdrując ją spojrzeniem, jakby oczekiwał, że litania zaledwie kilku z jej wielu aliasów zbije ją z tropu. — Ty nie kłamiesz, ty _oddychasz_ kłamstwem, więc przepraszam bardzo, ale nie uwierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo.

Natasza spogląda na niego spokojnie, beznamiętnie. Opatrzona przez lekarza, trochę wypoczęta, może bawić się w takie przysłuchania przez wiele godzin, dni, tygodni, może i miesięcy. Na lata pewnie nawet SHIELD nie starczy cierpliwości. Paradoksalnie fakt, że wreszcie znajduje się w sytuacji, w której wie, jak się zachować, działa na nią uspokajająco. Tutaj reguły gry są jej znane, więcej — niektóre z nich sama napisała. W ciemnym, wyposażonym tylko w weneckie lustro pokoju przesłuchań nie ma miejsca dla szalonych agentów opowiadających swoim ofiarom o wizytach u ortopedy, więc Natasza może odciąć się od myśli o bólu i śmierci, może oddychać bez lęku, że grot przebije jej płuco, może być znowu Czarną Wdową.

Jest więc Czarną Wdową.

— Cóż, dyrhektorze — odpowiada ze strasznym akcentem stereotypowego Rosjanina. — Obawiam się, to barhdzo utrhudni nam rhozmowę, _da_? — Opiera łokcie o blat stołu, błyskając kajdankami i wydyma kokieteryjnie dolną wargę. Wie, że na Fury’ego to nie podziała, ale chce zobaczyć, w jak krótkim czasie będzie w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi, odgrywając radzieckiego szpiega z najlepszych lat zimnej wojny.

Fury krzywi się, a może uśmiecha (z jego wstrętną gębą trudno powiedzieć).

— Mógłbym cię zapytać, co robiłaś w Majaku — podejmuje po chwili, ani na chwilę nie przerywając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego. — Mógłbym cię zapytać, ile przepisów prawa krajowego i międzynarodowego złamałaś na rozkaz swoich mocodawców. Ba, mógłbym cię zapytać, kim ci mocodawcy _są_. I w każdym z tych wypadków uzyskałbym odpowiedź, Natalio, prędzej czy później. Ale ja w dupie mam Majak — Fury parska — bo to nie moja działka. Wiem, co tam się dzieje i nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Wiem też, dla kogo pracujesz, ale to wiedzą wszyscy, tak jak wszyscy wiedzą, że choćbym stanął na głowie, podskakując w takt hymnu Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej, to tych ludzi nie dosięgnę. Interesuje mnie co innego. — Znowu się pochyla nad stołem (robi tak za każdym razem, kiedy wydaje mu się, że mówi coś ważnego). — Kim jesteś, Natalio Alianowna Romanowa? — Uśmiecha się chytrze, odpychająco. — I co możesz dla mnie zrobić?

Natasza stara się, żeby jej twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego, ale musiała popełnić jakiś błąd, musiała mimowolnie zmarszczyć czoło, czy zmrużyć oczy, bo Fury nagle wybucha gromkim śmiechem, tak jakby szczerze cieszył się z tego, że udało mu się ją zaskoczyć i zirytować jednocześnie.

— Urocza jesteś — stwierdza po chwili. — Naprawdę łamiesz mi serce, dziecko. A teraz odpowiedz wujkowi Nickowi na pytanie i zakończmy ten cyrk. Wczoraj nagrał mi się nowy odcinek _Chirurgów_ , a nie miałem kiedy go obejrzeć.

Natasza milczy.

— Nie? — pyta Fury przekornie. — Nie odpowiesz? Dobra, to może zrobimy inaczej: ja będę mówił coś, co o tobie wiem, a ty będzie potwierdzała lub zaprzeczała. Takie ciepło-zimno.

Unosi lekko brwi, patrząc na niego lekceważąco. Oczywiście nie ma zamiaru się w to bawić. A Fury oczywiście o tym wie.

— Urodziłaś się w Wołgogradzie — podejmuje, a kiedy Natasza odwraca nieznacznie głowę ( _Pieprz się_ , mówi całą sobą), dyrektor uśmiecha się drapieżnie. — Czekaj, czekaj, sam sobie odpowiem! _Tak._ To co, idziemy dalej? Jesteś sierotą, _dzieckiem Wielkiej Rosji_ , jak wy to mówicie, praktycznie adoptowanym przez XIX Zarząd. Wzięli cię do tej swojej fabryki morderczych laleczek, gdzie wkłada się dziecko, a wyciąga doskonale wyszkolonego szpiega-zabójcę. Ile wtedy miałaś, czternaście, piętnaście lat? Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale różne źródła różnie dowodzą.  —  Fury rozpiera się na krześle. —  Później byłaś bardzo niegrzeczną dziewczynką, Natalio. Udawałaś baletnicę Moskiewskiego Teatru Wielkiego, żeby wykradać tajemnice państwowe przychodzącym na przedstawienia dygnitarzom. Uprawiałaś szpiegostwo przemysłowe w Europie i Azji, prowadziłaś działania dywersyjne i destabilizujące w terenie, dokonywałaś sabotażu i morderstw na zlecenie rosyjskiego rządu. Byłaś w Czeczenii, Kosowie i Gruzji. Nadzorowałaś przemyt broni do Afganistanu, Pakistanu, Kolumbii i Somalii. Jesteś bez wątpienia jednym z najbardziej poszukiwanych szpiegów na świecie.  — Dyrektor zakłada ręce na pierś i ściąga usta w nieprzyjemnym, kpiącym grymasie. — Jak mi poszło?

Natasza również się pochyla i spogląda Fury’emu prosto w oko.

— Gówno prawda — mówi głośno, tak żeby nie tylko on, ale i jego ukryte za weneckim lustrem przydupasy usłyszały ją wyraźnie. — A ty gówno wiesz, Nickolasie Fury, smutny agencie smutnej organizacji, która udaje jednostkę podległą Narodom Zjednoczonym, a tak naprawdę jest tylko narzędziem w rękach jankesów. Wiesz o mnie tyle, ile pozwalam ci wiedzieć, ile pozwalam wiedzieć wam wszystkim. Nie masz na mnie nic oprócz rozmytych, mało wiarygodnych podejrzeń i śmiesznie niekompletnego życiorysu. Można by pomyśleć, że ściągnąłeś to wszystko z Wikipedii — z tego, co widziałam, jest tam na temat Czarnej Wdowy mniej więcej tyle samo.

Żałuje, że nie ma papierosa, żeby móc dmuchnąć Fury’emu dymem w twarz.

— Widzisz, Nick (mogę ci mówić _Nick_?), w naszym zawodzie jesteśmy warci tyle, ile wiemy. Ty nie wiesz nic, więc jesteś gówno wart. Chciałbyś zmusić mnie do mówienia, ale ponieważ wiesz tak mało, to nie masz pojęcia, gdzie są moje słabe punkty. Mogę być każdym i nikim jednocześnie. — Natasza zniża głos do szeptu. — Mogę być potomkinią carskiej rodziny, chowaną pod czujnym okiem najpierw radzieckich, potem rosyjskich władz, bojących się, że kiedyś upomnę się o moje dziedzictwo. Mogę być luksusową damą do towarzystwa, _femme fatale_ , szarą eminencją moskiewskich salonów. Mogę być światowej sławy baletnicą, dziedziczką jednej z nowych fortun, genialną fizyczką, pracownicą miejscowego domu kultury, podróżniczką,  nauczycielką rosyjskiego w szkole podstawowej, albo właścicielką stoiska z warzywami na targu. Nie mam o tobie zbyt wysokiego mniemania, Nick, ale wiem, że nawet ty nie jesteś aż tak głupi, żeby nie zdawać sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawy. Więc proszę, daruj sobie te mądre miny, nie naruszaj mojej przestrzeni osobistej i bądź tak miły wezwać dla mnie adwokata. Jeśli jesteście w stanie coś mi zarzucić, jestem pewna, że miejscowa policja chętnie przejmie od was tę sprawę. Jeśli nie, to chciałabym wrócić do domu. I będziecie mieć niewymowne szczęście, jeśli nie pozwę waszej kolektywnej dupy jak stąd do Nowosybirska za naruszanie moich podstawowych praw.

Natasza wie, że ma rację i wie, że Fury to wie. Potrafi rozpoznać blef, kiedy go widzi. Fury dał jej wystarczająco dużo dowodów, żeby mogła nabrać pewności, że strzela w ciemno, mając tylko nadzieję, że Natasza sama mu się podłoży.

Żadne z nich się nie porusza, żadne nie cofa się ani o centymetr. W konsekwencji tego są tak blisko, że Natasza czuje zapach Fury’ego (cygara, skórę i jakiś płyn po goleniu, ale nie proch, dyrektor SHIELD nie musi w końcu brudzić sobie rąk czarną robotą), widzi zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu i dookoła ust, a także ledwo widoczną pajęczynę cienkich blizn dookoła opaski na oko.

Nie spodziewa się, że Fury powie coś jeszcze. Myli się.

— Miał na imię Iwan.

Spluwa mu w twarz.

— _Pierejti k ciortu!_

Fury ociera policzek rękawem, ale uśmiecha się, _ublyudok_ uśmiecha się, kiedy ona ledwo widzi przez zasnuwającą jej oczy czerwoną mgłę.

— Na dzisiaj koniec. Przemyśl sobie to wszystko, robaczku.

Dopiero kilka godzin później, kiedy pozbiera myśli i opanuje drżenie rąk, parsknie śmiechem na wspomnienie tego, jak Fury nazwał ją na odchodnym.

Pająki nie są robakami.

A Natasza nie zawsze była Wdową.

 

* * *

 

Przychodzą po nią znowu następnego dnia — chyba, bo w celi nie ma okien, więc może polegać tylko na swoim wewnętrznym poczuciu czasu. Zanim zdążą cokolwiek powiedzieć, Natasza sama wyciąga ręce, żeby mogli ją skuć, uśmiechając się przy tym kokieteryjnie. Obręcze zatrzaskują się na jej nadgarstkach z cichymi kliknięciami i Natasza nie pierwszy raz zastanawia się, z czego te kajdanki w ogóle są zrobione. Są dużo lżejsze od tych, do jakich przywykła, trochę od nich jaśniejsze, bardziej połyskliwe i Natasza mogłaby się założyć, że wbrew pozorom o wiele mocniejsze.

Tymczasem po obu jej stronach ustawia się dwóch agentów przypominających raczej bokserów wagi ciężkiej niż szpiegów. Tuż za drzwiami celi czekają na nich jeszcze dwie osoby – kobieta, stosunkowo młoda i atrakcyjna, ale trzymająca się sztywno jak amerykańska flaga, i Garnitur. Chociaż wcale na to nie wygląda, Natasza podejrzewa, że to właśnie on może być najgroźniejszy z nich wszystkich.

Po kilku minutach kluczenia po dudniących metalicznie korytarzach dochodzą w końcu do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym przesłuchiwano Nataszę ostatnio. Garnitur otwiera przed nią drzwi i wpuszcza ją przodem, po czym sam wchodzi do środka. Przy stole są trzy krzesła — jedno po stronie Fury’ego i dwa po stronie Nataszy. Chcą iść w dobrego i złego policjanta? Powodzenia.

Garnitur odsuwa dla niej krzesło i Natasza przewraca z irytacją oczami. Zanim jeszcze zdąży usiąść, słyszy szczęk zamka i charakterystyczny dźwięk wojskowych obcasów na posadzce. Dołączywszy do nich, Fury siada z rozmachem na swoim miejscu, kładzie szeroko rozstawione dłonie na blacie stołu i uśmiecha się. Kątem oka Natasza widzi, jak Garnitur wyciąga z teczki laptopa i rozkłada go na stole.

— Dobrze spałaś, Natalio? — pyta Fury zwodniczo uprzejmie.

— Jak dziecko — mówi Natasza zimnym, obojętnym głosem. Opiera podbródek na dłoniach złożonych w taki sposób, żeby kajdanki nie wbijały się jej w ciało. — Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że im dłużej odmawiacie mi prawa do obrony, tym głębiej toniecie w tym całym szambie, prawda? Na waszym miejscu uważałabym, żeby gówno nie zalało wam w końcu ust.

— Urocza jest, nie, Coulson? — śmieje się Fury. — U nas już takich nie robią. Wystarczy spojrzeć na Hill. Mój Boże, ta baba zachowuje się, jakby połknęła kij od szczotki i popchnęła go wiadrem trocin.

— Agentka Hill jest wybitną specjalistką w dziedzinie zarządzania kryzysowego — odpowiada neutralnie Garnitur o imieniu Coulson — która wykonuje powierzone jej obowiązki ze wzorowym profesjonalizmem.

— Tak, tak, stara dobra szkoła radziecka — kontynuuje tymczasem Fury, całkowicie ignorując komentarz podwładnego. — No, ale dosyć pierdolenia, przejdźmy do rzeczy. Jedziesz, Phil.

— Pragniemy oficjalnie złożyć pani ofertę współpracy, panno Romanowa — podejmuje Coulson, odwracając się nieznacznie w jej stronę.

— A ja pragnę oficjalnie zadzwonić do mojego adwokata.

— Może pani oczywiście odrzucić naszą propozycję…

— Oczywiście — Natasza parska śmiechem.

— Tak — odpowiada spokojnie Coulson. — SHIELD nie jest organizacją terrorystyczną. Nikogo nie zmuszamy do pracy na rzecz agencji.

— Świetnie, w takim razie odmawiam.

— Nawet jeszcze pani nie wie, co chcemy pani zaproponować.

— Zapewniam pana, że wiem doskonale.

— Panno Romanowa, z przykrością informuję panią, że pani sytuacja uległa diametralnej zmianie — mówi z naciskiem Coulson. — Zanim podejmie pani pochopnie decyzję, która będzie niosła ze sobą poważne konsekwencje…

— Nie pieprz, tylko pokaż jej list, Phil.

Natasza czuje, jak krew zastyga jej w żyłach.

Coulson rzuca dyrektorowi lekko rozdrażnione spojrzenie — najwidoczniej nie lubi, jak mu przerywać postępowanie zgodnie z regulaminem. Ustawia przez chwilę coś na swoim laptopie, po czym odwraca go ekranem w jej stronę.

Natasza spogląda na wyświetloną stronę i czuje się tak, jakby Coulson przystawił jej pistolet do skroni i pociągnął za spust. Równie dobrze mógłby to zrobić, bo Natasza i tak już nie żyje. Jest oddychającym, chodzącym, żywym trupem. Gorzej nawet — została pochowana żywcem.

Na ekranie laptopa wyświetlony jest list gończy.

_Natalia Alianowna Romanowa_ , opisano jej zdjęcie. Pamięta nawet, kiedy je sobie zrobiła —  to było przed misją madrycką, kiedy udawała profesor biologii molekularnej i wyniosła dla swojego rządu wyniki badań nad nowym polimerem, który mógł zrewolucjonizować współczesny przemysł wojskowy. Wygląda na tym zdjęciu do bólu zwyczajnie, przeciętnie nawet (jest oczywiście atrakcyjną kobietą, ale takich kobiet jest w końcu wiele). _Ur. 1983, Wołgograd, Federacja Rosyjska (daw. Stalingrad, ZSRR)_ , czyta dalej _. Oskarżona o zdradę stanu, działanie na szkodę państwa rosyjskiego, pozyskiwanie tajemnicy państwowej nielegalnymi metodami, szpiegostwo przemysłowe, handel bronią, działalność terrorystyczną…_

Natasza z trudem opanowuje drżenie rąk.

— Ale ci wystawili laurkę, nie? — Fury unosi brwi i uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— Jak długo mnie tu trzymacie? — pyta cicho, ciągle wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowana w swoje zdjęcie z listu gończego.

— A jak ci się wydaje? — odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Fury i Natasza powinna mu pewnie powiedzieć, co myśli o takim podpuszczaniu, ale nie ma siły się kłócić.

— Dzień, dwa.

— Pięć.

Przypomina sobie, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiła po przebudzeniu, było wyciągnięcie sobie z ramienia kroplówki. Myślała, że zdążyła, zanim nafaszerowali ją jakimś otumaniającym syfem. Myliła się.

Bierze głęboki oddech. Pięć dni, prochy wyłączyły ją na całe pięć dni. Tylko pięć dni, aż pięć dni, _Boże moj_ …

— Panno Romanowa, chcielibyśmy, żeby w pełni zrozumiała pani delikatność położenia, w którym się pani znalazła.

Rozumie, Natasza wszystko rozumie i jedynym, co jej pozostało, to nie wyjść z roli i wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć, i nic nie powiedzieć.

Jeszcze może wrócić.

— Nie mieliście prawa…

— Proszę pani…

— Nie, nie, czekaj, Phil! — wtrąca się Fury, unosząc dłoń. — Natalia ma rację, doszło tutaj do karygodnych nadużyć natury proceduralnej! — Sięga do kieszeni płaszcza, po czym rzuca jej jakiś mały, prostokątny przedmiot, który niemal wyślizguje jej się przez te pieprzone kajdanki z rąk. — Masz, dzwoń. — Natasza spogląda na telefon komórkowy, który trzyma w dłoniach. — Na co czekasz? Podać ci numer?

Natasza milczy przez jakiś czas. Kiedy unosi w końcu głowę i rzuca Fury’emu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, on nawet nie drgnie, tylko jego łysina lśni w świetle jarzeniowej lampy.

— Powiem ci, jak ja to widzę, _Natalio_ — podejmuje Fury po chwili milczenia. — Wpadłaś w niezłe bagno, jesteś w nim już, o, po pas, ale ono ciągnie cię na samiuśkie dno, nie? Możesz teraz zrobić dwie rzeczy. Możesz zacząć się szarpać jak wściekła  — zadzwonić na policję, do adwokata, swoich przełożonych, telewizji, nie wiem. Możesz wyjść przez te drzwi i wrócić do domu, serio. Widzisz, mnie to akurat nie obchodzi, bo do kogokolwiek się nie zwrócisz, gdziekolwiek nie pójdziesz, za kilka dni znajdziesz się w jakimś niekoniecznie świeżo pachnącym rowie z kulką między oczami. Ale możesz też zrobić inaczej. Jeśli zostaniesz tutaj i zgodzisz się na współpracę z SHIELD, gwarantuję, że w przeciągu jednego miesiąca dostaniesz obywatelstwo Stanów Zjednoczonych z rąk samego prezydenta. Zostaniesz objęta amnestią, a my zapomnimy o tym, ile masz krwi na rękach. Będziesz miała mieszkanie, rządową pensję i jako takie życie. O minimum szacunku do samej siebie już nie nawet wspominam.

— Trudny wybór — mówi Natasza chłodno i bez emocji, bo już i tak straciła wszystko, a ludzie, którzy nie mają nic, nie mają też o co się bać.

Prawie.

— Fakt. — Fury uśmiecha się, Natasza najbardziej na świecie nienawidzi chyba tego pewnego siebie, ironicznego uśmiechu. — Ale oboje i tak już wiemy, jak postąpisz.

Natasza ani drgnie; nie daje po sobie poznać zdenerwowania, chociaż tak naprawdę gardło ma suche, a serce wali jej jak szalone, bo nad ciałem można zapanować tylko do pewnego stopnia i sztuką jest być tego na tyle świadomym, by skutecznie maskować pewne niezależne od woli reakcje. Fury natomiast wygląda jak kot, który właśnie dobrał się do śmietanki. Tylko za to Natasza ma ochotę rozsmarować go na ścianie.

— Wiemy? — pyta więc, próbując zyskać na czasie.

W odpowiedzi Fury ponownie sięga do kieszeni, by tym razem wyciągnąć z niej plastykową torebkę zawierającą małą, białą kapsułkę. Natasza odruchowo próbuje złapać się za lewy nadgarstek — kajdanki szczękają metalicznie — chociaż nie ma już po co.

Ukryta w skórzanym nadgarstniku pochewka jest pusta.

— Kiedy się dowiedziałem, że SHIELD aresztowało Czarną Wdowę, myślałem, że ktoś sobie robi ze mnie jaja. Potem przypomniałem sobie, że powiedział mi o tym agent Coulson, a on nie potrafiłby zażartować, choćby od tego zależało jego życie — nie patrz tak mnie, Phil, doskonale wiesz, że mam rację. Myślę więc: prowokacja. Myślę: podstawili kogoś. Myślę: mają nadzieję zainstalować nam kreta i rozpieprzyć nas od środka. — Fury przyjmuje niemal gawędziarski ton. — Szukałem więc jakiegoś sensownego wyjaśnienia tego wszystkiego, ale im dokładniej cię sprawdzałem, tym bardziej się przekonywałem, że rzeczywiście jesteś Natalią Romanową, agentką GRU o kryptonimie Czarna Wdowa. Potem na szczęście dostaliśmy wyniki testów DNA — Fury uśmiecha się, cały rozanielony, wiedząc, że zdobycie próbki jej kodu genetycznego do porównania z tą, którą pobrano jej, kiedy leżała nieprzytomna, graniczyło z cudem — i chociaż jedne wątpliwości prysły, to pojawiły się nowe. — Torebka z kapsułką zostaje przesunięta w jej stronę i Natasza nie może od niej oderwać wzroku. — Jak to się stało, że jeszcze żyjesz?

_Czarna Wdowa nie może umrzeć_ , myśli Natasza, ale wie, że tak naprawdę to nie jest odpowiedź na zadane przez dyrektora pytanie.

Nie żeby miała zamiar na nie odpowiadać.

— _Idi na huj_ , Nick— mówi więc nad wyraz spokojnie i odwraca głowę w bok, żeby nie musieć patrzeć ani na Coulsona z jego pieprzonym komputerem i jeszcze bardziej pieprzonymi propozycjami, ani na Fury’ego z jego pieprzoną kapsułką i jeszcze bardziej pieprzonymi analizami.

Nie spodziewa się, że Fury złapie ją za brodę jak niesforne dziecko, że zmusi do spojrzenia mu prosto w oko. Nataszy z wściekłości gorąco uderza na policzki bladoróżowymi plamami; odrzuca głowę do tyłu, wyrywając się z uścisku (nie trzymał jej mocno, ale to bez znaczenia, bo _kadet, nie tupite głaza, smatritie na agent Kudrin, kagda ona obrasiajetsja k wam_ ).

— Nie dotykaj mnie — syczy. Fury obnaża zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu.

— Miałaś przy sobie cyjanek. Powinniśmy się zresztą tego spodziewać, ale widzisz, zmylił nas Barton — pamiętasz Bartona? To ten niezbyt uroczy i nie taki znowu już młody człowiek, który miał przyjemność zdjęcia cię w Majaku. Barton więc zarzekał się, że nie zauważył w twoim zachowaniu niczego podejrzanego — nie próbowałaś odwrócić od siebie jego uwagi, nie szukałaś niczego gorączkowo, nie starałaś się go prowokować… Słowem, byłaś wzorowym jeńcem. Początkowo wydawało mi się, że może sobie z nami pogrywasz, że będziesz chciała nas jakoś spektakularnie wykręcić; może usypiasz naszą czujność, a my dajemy ci się prowadzić jak barany na rzeź? Miałam wątpliwości, ale — Fury unosi ręce do góry, jakby w obronnym geście — zadawałem sobie złe pytania i udzielałem na nie złych odpowiedzi. Co jest o tyle zabawne, że rozwiązanie było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Brzytwa Okhama, Natalio. Czasami trzeba sięgnąć po najprostsze rozwiązania.

Nataszy zbiera się na mdłości; próbuje uspokoić się, licząc sekundy pomiędzy jednym oddechem a drugim. Powtarza sobie, że przecież bywało już gorzej — tylko że to nie położenie, w którym się teraz znalazła, przyspiesza jej tętno; ręce nie pocą jej się z obawy przed agentami SHIELD. Jej reakcja nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co się dzieje, jest natomiast ściśle powiązana z tym, co Natasza wie, że zaraz usłyszy.

Fury nagle wstaje, całym ciałem nachylając się nad stołem; tym razem Natasza nie próbuje się od niego odsunąć i tylko cierpliwie liczy sekundy (wdech, _adin_ , _dwa_ , _tri_ , wydech, _adin_ , _dwa_ , _tri_ ). Dyrektor kładzie swoją dużą, szorstką dłoń na jej karku, przyciąga ją lekko do siebie, po czym mówi jej na ucho:

— Boisz się śmierci — szepcze.

Natasza odpycha go tak mocno, że Fury z impetem leci do tyłu, ale nie spada z krzesła, łapie równowagę, po czym przechyla ptasio głowę.

— Boisz się śmierci, Natalio Romanowa i dlatego nie otrułaś się cyjankiem, dlatego poddałaś się niemal bez walki, dlatego w ogóle jesteś tu teraz z nami. Ktokolwiek cię szkolił, robaczku, spierdolił sprawę, bo nie udało mu się wyprać cię z tych resztek instynktu samozachowawczego, które nie pozwalają ci powiesić się w nocy na prześcieradle.

Natasza milczy i milczy, i milczy, i odmierza wieczność miarowymi uderzeniami swojego serca. Kątem oka zauważa, jak siedzący do tej pory w milczeniu Coulson przesuwa w jej stronę plik dokumentów i długopis.

— Jestem gotów dać ci szansę, Natalio — kontynuuje tymczasem Fury. — Nie jestem potworem, a SHIELD to nie GRU. Nie wymagamy wbrew pozorom ślepego oddania sprawie, oferujemy pełne ubezpieczenie zdrowotne, pozwalamy naszym agentom na samodzielne myślenie i zakładanie związków zawodowych. Twoi uważają cię za zdrajczynię, ja — za przedsiębiorczą młodą kobietę, która ma głowę na karku. W SHIELD nigdy za wiele takich kobiet.

Natasza nadal ani drgnie, ale to już bez znaczenia.

— Szczególnie jeśli są w posiadaniu cennych informacji na temat wrogiego wywiadu? —pyta beznamiętnym głosem, bo pieprz się, Fury, wszyscy i tak wiedzą, o co tu tak naprawdę chodzi.

Dyrektor unosi brwi, przywołując na twarz niewinny wyraz.

— Strona dziewiąta, artykuł dwudziesty siódmy, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Phil?

— Dwudziesty szósty, panie dyrektorze.

— Niech będzie dwudziesty szósty. Sama rozumiesz, Nataszo, że niezapytanie cię o pewne rzeczy byłoby z naszej strony… Niemądre.

— Bardzo — szepcze Natasza.

— Chce pani to jeszcze przemyśleć? — pyta Coulson i Natasza zastanawia się, czy naprawdę wierzy w jej wątpliwości co do ich propozycji, czy próbuje być tylko na swój sposób uprzejmy.

Nieważne zresztą, co myśli Coulson, niczego to nie zmieni. Natasza i tak wie, że to podpisze.

Natasza i tak wie, że zdradzi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serdecznie podziękowania dla **Marchwi** za zbetowanie rozdziału, dla **Idril** za zrobienie opowiadaniu jeszcze jednego bannera (a co!) oraz dla **Arianrod** za konsultacje językowe.

Mieszkanie, które pokazuje jej Coulson, jest małe, ale schludne. Oprócz saloniku, w którym ledwo zmieściły się kanapa, stolik do kawy i telewizor, jest jeszcze sypialnia, łazienka i aneks kuchenny. Przez te gołe ściany, puste półki i parapety oraz ogólnie przygnębiającą bezosobowość całego wystroju Natasza ma wrażenie, że znowu jest w Akademii — i przez chwilę nawet żałuje, że to nieprawda.

— Prawie jak Hilton — mruczy bardziej do siebie niż do Coulsona, ale on i tak jej odpowiada:

— SHIELD wywiązuje się ze swoich obietnic. — Gdyby Coulson nie brzmiał jak wyprany z emocji robot, Natasza pomyślałaby, że w jego głosie słychać urazę. — Ale wbrew pozorom dyrektor nie jest czarodziejem.

— A już myślałam, że ta opaska jest magiczna.

— Obywatelstwo, nowa tożsamość, mieszkanie i transfer pieniędzy na konto, którego jeszcze faktycznie pani nie ma, na to wszystko potrzebujemy więcej…

— Nie.

Coulson zawiesza się. Nataszy przemyka przez głowę, że niektóre starsze modele komputerów można było resetować szczodrym kopniakiem w okolice dysku twardego.

Cóż, pomarzyć zawsze można.

— Przepraszam, ale chyba nie rozumiem?

— Nie chcę nowej tożsamości — Natasza wzrusza ramionami, nie patrząc na Coulsona, tylko udając, że rozgląda się po mieszkaniu (jakby było co oglądać). — Papiery mają być na moje prawdziwe nazwisko.

— O, to ono jest prawdziwe? — dziwi się uprzejmie Coulson. Natasza rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie. — Przepraszam, to było nie na miejscu. Przyznaję jednak, że nadal nie rozumiem. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie się pani wówczas znajdzie?

Natasza parska ponurym śmiechem.

— Ja już jestem w niebezpieczeństwie, a nowa tożsamość tego nie zmieni. W SHIELD nie jesteście chyba na tyle naiwni, żeby tego nie wiedzieć?

— Nie, ale mimo wszystko uważamy, że zmiana nazwiska przynajmniej częściowo utrudni namierzenie pani obecnego miejsca pobytu. — Coulson ostrożnie dobiera słowa, ale Natasza i tak już wie, o co tutaj chodzi.

— Gówno prawna. — Kręci głową. — Po prostu łatwiej wam załatwić mi nowe nazwisko, niż skłonić prezydenta, żeby objął amnestią stare. — Czuje dziwną satysfakcję, wygarniając Coulsonowi, chociaż jednocześnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pewnie w tym wszystkim najmniej winny. W końcu to nie on podejmuje najważniejsze decyzje.

_Ale to on je wykonuje_ , dopowiada sama sobie i znowu ogarnia ją irracjonalna złość.

— Nawet nie próbujcie mnie wykręcić — mówi cicho, świdrując Coulsona spojrzeniem. — Fury obiecał mi amnestię, status uchodźcy politycznego i obywatelstwo, więc nie dam się zbyć byle fałszywką, którą mi cofniecie, jak tylko nadepnę wam na odcisk. Zaryzykowałam wszystko, kiedy podpisałam tę waszą pieprzoną lojalkę i nie mam już nic do stracenia, więc w waszym najlepszym interesie jest nie doprowadzać mnie do ostateczności.

Coulson chyba wzdycha lekko, ale jak zwykle w jego przypadku trudno powiedzieć.

— Przekażę pani prośbę dyrektorowi.

— Przekażesz mu moje _ultimatum_.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby znajdowała się pani w pozycji, w której może pani dyktować warunki…

— Założymy się?

Stoją naprzeciwko siebie, mierząc się przez chwilę spojrzeniami jak kowboje ze starych amerykańskich westernów — Coulson jak Pat Garrett, Natasza jak Billy the Kid. W końcu Coulson ustępuje — może dlatego, że to tak naprawdę nie jego sprawa, a może dlatego, że nie chce mu się już z nią użerać, w każdym razie cofa się do drzwi, podnosi swoją czarną teczkę, którą oparł o framugę i będąc już jedną nogą na korytarzu, mówi:

— Kiedy tylko dopełnimy wszelkich formalności, mieszkanie stanie się pani własnością. Do tego czasu proszę je traktować jak lokal służbowy. Proszę się rozpakować i odpocząć, ale w miarę możliwości nie wychodzić na zewnątrz. Budynek jest pod naszą stałą obserwacją i nie chcielibyśmy, żeby ktoś pomylił pani wycieczkę do sklepu spożywczego z próbą ucieczki.

— A myślałam, że nie jestem aresztowana.

— W czasie odbywania służby w SHIELD będzie pani mieszkała razem z resztą agentów na lotniskowcu— ciągnął Coulson, jakby w ogóle nie słyszał jej sarkastycznego komentarza. — Pojutrze o siódmej podjedzie po panią nasz agent. W szafie znajdzie pani komplet służbowych ubrań, a w łazience podstawowe środki czystości.

— A co będę jadła, skoro mam nie wychodzić? — Natasza krzyżuje ręce na piersi i unosi sceptycznie brwi.

— Lodówka jest oczywiście odpowiednio zaopatrzona. — Nagle usta Coulsona rozciągają się w czymś na kształt półuśmiechu, jakby sam siebie niezmiernie czymś rozbawił. — Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pani uczulenia na laktozę — dodaje.

— Nie było tego w moich papierach? — niby-dziwi się Natasza.

— Jeśli nie było tego w pani papierach, to tylko dlatego, że GRU nie dysponowało stosowną dokumentacją na ten temat — odpowiada uprzejmie Coulson, nadal dziwnie się uśmiechając. — Punkt siódma rano, panno Romanowa. Dyrektor nie toleruje spóźnień.

Coulson wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem.

— To się świetnie składa, bo ja nie toleruję dyrektora — burczy pod nosem Natasza, po czym mimowolnie wzdycha, obejmując wzrokiem swoje smutnie puste mieszkanie.

Musi sobie kupić paprotkę.

 

* * *

 

_— Jak się nazywasz?_

_—Natalia Alianowna Romanowa._

_— Kiedy i gdzie się urodziłaś?_

_— 17 stycznia 1983 roku w Wołgogradzie._

_—  Kim jesteś?_

_— Agentką specjalną GRU._

_— Czy jesteś Czarną Wdową?_

_— Tak._

_— Czy prowadziłaś działalność wywiadowczą i szpiegowską na terenie innych państw?_

_— Tak._

_Znajdują się w dokładnie tym samym pokoju, co poprzednio, ale chociaż sceneria nie uległa zmianie, tym razem Natasza nie została skuta. Jeden podpis, a jaka różnica._

_O dziwo nie próbowali jej też niczym nafaszerować — niby wszyscy wiedzą, że takie substancje jak pentatol sodu czy skopolamina są zakazane, ale jednak Natasza ma dziwne przeczucie, że jakby dobrze poszukać, to w gabinecie Fury’ego znalazłaby się jakaś buteleczka serum prawdy. Ale nie, nikt nie podsunął jej tuż przed przesłuchaniem szklanki wody, nikt jej niczym przypadkowo nie drasnął, o robieniu jej otwarcie jakichś zastrzyków czy zmuszaniu jej do połykania tabletek nie wspominając._

_Na szczęście (swoje własne) nawet nie próbują podłączyć jej do wariografu. Fury nie jest głupi i musi wiedzieć, jak łatwo można taki wariograf oszukać._

_Natasza na ten przykład zawsze w tym celowała._

_— Powiedz nam, Natalio, co robiłaś w Majaku?_

 

* * *

 

Przez następne półtora dnia obija się po mieszkaniu kompletnie bez celu. W jej mięśniach nagromadziła się jakaś dziwna, nerwowa energia, dla której nie ma żadnego ujścia i chyba dlatego tak ją nosi, dlatego krąży od sypialni do salonu i od salonu do łazienki jak zwierzę w za ciasnej klatce. Chciałaby iść na siłownię i skopać tyłek jakiemuś workowi treningowemu; chciałaby spędzić kilka godzin na strzelnicy, tylko ona, Glock kaliber dziewięć milimetrów i papierowa tarcza. Gdyby mogła chociaż pobiegać, albo nawet, _job twoju mać_ , przejść się na głupi spacer — ale nie, SHIELD (co prawda ustami Coulsona, ale jednak) wyraziło się jasno. Natasza ma siedzieć na _żopie_ i czekać, aż po nią przyjadą.

Niestety czekanie nigdy nie było jej mocną stroną.

Próbuje oglądać telewizję, chyba po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów. Szkoda, że Fury nie raczył szarpnąć się na kablówkę, bo przez to ma do dyspozycji tylko kilka podstawowych kanałów. Wiadomości, wiadomości, reality show, serial, wiadomości, serial, program kulinarny… Ciska pilotem na drugi koniec kanapy, decydując się ostatecznie na Gordona Ramseya i jego hałaśliwe objeżdżanie początkujących kucharzy.

Może wyżyje się za jego pośrednictwem.

 

* * *

 

_— Kto jeszcze wiedział o tej operacji?_

_— Nie wiem._

_— Jak to nie wiesz?_

_— Po prostu nie wiem. Dostaję rozkazy bezpośrednio od ludzi z Pokoju…_

_— Nazwiska?_

_— Generał Tiszenko. Generał Stalienko. Pułkownik Starkowski. Kapitan Lubiewa. Kapitan Miedwiediewa. Ludmiła… Doktor Ludmiła Kudrinowa. Nie wiem, kto jeszcze._

_— A wyżej?_

_— Nie wiem._

_— Kto dał wam autoryzację? Minister Obrony? Premier? Prezydent?_

_— Powiedziałam już, że nie wiem. Jestem tylko agentką operacyjną, skąd miałabym wiedzieć takie rzeczy?_

_— Tylko agentką operacyjną? Jesteś zbyt skromna, Natalio._

_— Pieprz się, Fury._

_— Wrócimy do tego._

 

* * *

 

Od maratonu _Piekielnej kuchni_ robi się głodna. Idzie więc do robiącej za aneks kuchenny wnęki i zaczyna metodycznie przetrząsać wszystkie szafki oraz przeglądać zawartość lodówki. (Ani na chwilę nie może przestać być sobą. Półka po półce, szybko, ale dokładnie, Natasza obejmuje wzrokiem kilka pudełek i pojemników na raz, jakby przeszukiwałaby wskazaną przez dowództwo lokalizację). Nie ma świeżych warzyw i owoców, pewnie dlatego, że i tak nie zdążyłaby ich zjeść do jutra; jest ryż, makaron, sos pomidorowy w puszce, margaryna, kawa, herbata, woda, butelka mleka i konserwy. Jest też chleb tostowy, więc Natasza rozgląda się po kuchni w poszukiwaniu tostera, ale oczywiście nic takiego na wyposażeniu nie ma. Pieprzone Amerykańce, myśli z obrzydzeniem, udają, że darowują jej życie, po czym próbują ją po cichu otruć sztucznym chlebem.

Ostatecznie gotuje makaron-świderki (zostanie jeszcze na jutro), polewa go podgrzanym w garnuszku sosem pomidorowym i ściera na to wszystko trochę sera. Nie jest to szczególnie smaczne, ale da się zjeść.

Włożywszy brudny talerz i sztućce do zlewu, Natasza kontempluje, czy nie zaparzyć sobie herbaty.

O ile Liptona w torebce można nazwać herbatą.

 

* * *

 

_— Może wody? Tak? Nie? Nie to nie. Pozwolisz, że ja się napiję, nabiegałem się dzisiaj jak głupi._

_— Nie wiem jak inni, ale ja osobiście mam to w dupie._

_— Coś jesteś dzisiaj nie w sosie, robaczku._

_— Nie wychodzę z tego pieprzonego bunkra od dwóch tygodni, mam chyba prawo być lekko poirytowana._

_Fury nagle wybucha tubalnym śmiechem. Kątem oka Natasza widzi, jak towarzysząca mu dzisiaj agentka (blondynka odziana nie w czarny, ale biały kombinezon) zasłania niezbyt dyskretnie usta dłonią. Agentów obstawiających drzwi Natasza nie widzi i po raz pierwszy, odkąd zaczęli ją przesłuchiwać, nie przeszkadza jej to._

_— Ja pierdolę, Sharon, słyszałaś?_

_— Tak jest, sir._

_— Nie siruj mi tu teraz, Sharon, nie jesteśmy w Waszyngtonie. — Fury macha lekceważąco jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą ociera kącik oka. — Jak powiem o tym Dum-Dumowi, to zejdzie na zawał. Ale widzisz, Sharon, dlatego warto dopłacić tych kilka miliardów i zamówić sprzęt u Starka, zamiast za niewiele mniej kupić jakieś gówno od Hammera czy Baina. Powiedzieli, że statek będzie praktycznie niewykrywalny i zobacz, chodzi jak ta lala!_

_— SI faktycznie dysponuje najlepszą technologią kamuflażową na świecie. — Kobieta (Sharon) uśmiecha się, bo jak każdego agenta tej powalonej organizacji kręcą tak dziwne rzeczy jak zmniejszona wykrywalność…_ Bladź _._

_— To była dobra inwestycja. W każdym razie, nie jesteśmy_ pod _ziemią, Natalio. Wręcz przeciwnie._

_Nie chodzi o to, że Natasza nie wie, o czym Fury mówi. Rosyjski wywiad naprawdę pozostawał jednym z najlepszych na świecie. Ale według informacji, które posiadało GRU, wielki, latający lotniskowiec, który SHIELD zamówiło za bajeczną wręcz kwotę u Stark Industries, miał być jeszcze ciągle w fazie testowej._

_Może powinna była się domyślić, gdzie jest, ale z drugiej strony jak, skoro statek porusza się tak płynnie, że nie w ogóle czuć, że_ swołocz _unosi się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów nad ziemią? Brak okien, suche, utrzymujące mniej więcej stałą temperaturę powietrze… Miała wszelkie powody, by podejrzewać, że trzymają ją w jakiejś podziemnej bazie._

_Natasza zaciska usta. Fury kręci młynka kciukami._

* * *

 

Następnego dnia w na dnie szafy odkrywa lekko poobijaną i trochę brudną kawiarkę. Parzona kawa może nie uratuje całego dnia, ale na pewno uczyni następnych dwanaście godzin bardziej znośnymi.

 

* * *

 

_— Opowiedz nam o Czerwonym Pokoju, Natalio._

_— Co tu jest do opowiadania?_

_— Wydaje mi się, że całkiem sporo, patrząc po tym, jak… niezwykli agenci są jego produktem._

_Oby się nie domyślił, jak bardzo ma rację._

_— Czerwony Pokój to program szkoleniowy. — Natasza wzrusza ramionami. — Od innych takich programów różni go tylko to, że obejmuje dzieci i młodzież._

_— Czy udział w programie jest dobrowolny?_

_Głos Nataszy jest pewny i nie drży:_

_— W każdej chwili mogłam odejść._

_Mogła._

_Oby Fury nie domyślił się, dlaczego nie chciała._

 

* * *

 

W nocy przed stawieniem się w kwaterze głównej SHIELD w ogóle nie śpi, na zmianę owijając się w robiące za kołdrę prześcieradło i skopując je z łóżka. Źle się czuje bez drapiącego, wojskowego koca, ewentualnie dobrej, rosyjskiej pierzyny. (Nie żeby miała jakoś szczególnie wiele okazji pod taką pierzyną spać, ale sama instytucja nabitej puchem kołdry byłaby teraz dziwnie krzepiąca).

Idiotyzm, myśli, wymacując w ciemności zegarek (podświetlana tarcza wskazuje drugą). W końcu spędziła dziesięć ostatnich lat swojego życia, tułając się po świecie. Misja za misją, kraj za krajem, tożsamość za tożsamością — Natasza czasami myśli, że widziała już wszystko i była każdym. Nie ma żadnego racjonalnego powodu, dla którego miałaby nie móc zasnąć w służbowym mieszkaniu SHIELD, zwłaszcza że wcale nie jest ono najmniej wygodnym miejscem, w jakim przyszło jej spać.

Tylko że żadne z tamtych miejsc nie było _jej_. Natasza nigdy nie miała swojego miejsca i kiedy nagle je ma — nie może przekonać samej siebie, że w nim faktycznie jest jej miejsce.

Kiedy budzik dzwoni o szóstej, wyskakuje z łóżka, czując się rozbudzona i zmęczona jednocześnie. Bierze szybki prysznic, pod którym myje zęby (jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, których ją nauczono, było to, że zawsze trzeba oszczędzać wodę i czas). Po wyjściu spod prysznica, ciągle jeszcze trochę ociekając wodą, wraca do sypialni. Wyciąga z szafy bieliznę (ma nadzieję, że jest nowa), mundur (ten sam obcisły, czarny kombinezon o nieco wymyślnym, ale również całkiem praktycznym kroju, który widziała na innych agentach) oraz wysokie, wojskowe buty. Ubiera się, po czym zaczesuje włosy do tyłu, bo nie ma czym ich związać (w szufladach nie znalazła nawet jednej gównianej recepturki). Po chwili namysłu ściąga z wieszaka ortalionową, również czarną kurtkę z emblematem SHIELD i przechodzi do salonu. Siada na kanapie, kurtkę zwija w ciasną kostkę i kładzie ją sobie na kolanach. Nie włącza telewizora. Czeka.

 

* * *

 

_— To wszystko? Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że owiany legendą Czerwony Pokój to nic innego, jak państwowa szkoła z internatem?_

_Fury jest niezadowolony i nawet nie próbuje tego ukryć. Przygląda się Nataszy uważnie, szukając w jej twarzy czegoś, co potwierdziłoby przynajmniej część jego podejrzeń._

_Natasza koncentruje wszystkie swoje siły na tym, żeby wyglądać normalnie. Nie jak kamienna maska, ale też nie jak przerażona wspomnieniem o potworze spod łóżka dziewczynka. Pamięta o oddechu. Pamięta o tym, żeby mrugać. Myśli o tym, jak dobrze Fury wyglądałby z nożem myśliwskim wbitym w gardło aż po rękojeść. To ostatnie ją uspokaja i musi być w swoim spokoju przekonująca, bo Fury niespodziewanie wstaje od stołu i bez słowa wychodzi, rzucając tylko krótkie:_

_— Phil, jest twoja._

_Tym razem nikt nie zamyka za Furym drzwi._

 

* * *

 

Punkt siódma ktoś dzwoni do drzwi jej mieszkania. Natasza podrywa się i udaje, że wcale nie czuje ulgi.

 

* * *

 

Lotniskowiec jest zaparkowany w Zatoce Nowojorskiej. To znaczy zakotwiczony. A może zacumowany…? Tylko czy to-to w ogóle _ma_ cumę?

Chociaż Natasza przeszła kurs pilotowania praktycznie każdego znanego ludzkości statku morskiego i powietrznego, posiada prawa jazdy wszystkich kategorii i była na pokładzie niejednego zwykłego lotniskowca, nie ma pojęcia, jakimi słowami określić wielką jak boisko i wysoką na pięć pięter latająco-pływającą platformę bojową, przy której Titanic wyglądałby jak kuter rybacki albo kajak.

Agent, który po nią przyjechał ( _— Agent Sitwell, panno Romanowa. Samochód czeka na dole_ ) jest młodym człowiekiem o twarzy tak sympatycznej, że pomieszana z niechęcią podejrzliwość, z jaką patrzy na Nataszę, wygląda u niego dziwnie, niemal nienaturalnie. Natasza nie reaguje, bo szczerze jej to nie obchodzi — jest, czy raczej była Czarną Wdową, przywykła więc do strachu i nieufności. Zresztą po dwóch tygodniach kompletnej bezsilności i odpowiadania na prawie wszystkie, nawet najbardziej idiotyczne pytania Fury’ego, reakcja Sitwella sprawia jej pewną perwersyjną przyjemność.

Wysiadają w pobliżu przystani, Sitwell parkuje samochód (czarnego, nieoznakowanego mercedesa — Natasza nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby był na fałszywej rejestracji).

— Proszę chwilę poczekać — mówi agent, nie patrząc na nią, tylko na sprzączkę pasa. Wysiada z samochodu i zanim przejdzie dziesięć metrów, dopada go dwóch innych gości w czarnych shieldowskich mundurach. Natasza odwraca głowę w bok, przyglądając się rozładunkowi zaparkowanej obok ciężarówki. Wydyma lekko dolną wargę, bębni opuszkami palców w deskę rozdzielczą — uosobienie nonszalancji i znudzenia.

Po kilku minutach konsultacji Sitwell wraca, kierując się od razu do drzwi od strony Nataszy. Otwiera je, Natasza wysiada, a Sitwell gestem prosi ją, żeby szła za nim. Natasza przewraca z irytacją oczami — to, że nikt oprócz Fury’ego i Coulsona nie odezwał się do niej prawie ani słowem, odkąd SHIELD ją pojmało, zaczyna się robić niepoważne — ale posłusznie podąża za Sitwellem. Nie żeby miała jakieś inne wyjście.

Idą na pomost, przy którym cumuje kilka motorówek. Łódź SHIELD, podobnie jak ich samochód, nie jest jakoś szczególnie oznakowana (o dziwo nie jest też pomalowana na czarno). Natasza próbuje się domyślić, która to, ale żadna nie wyróżnia się na tle innych w jakiś oczywisty sposób. Natasza obejmuje je wszystkim wzrokiem… Jest. Raczej mała, wyglądająca na zwrotną. Natasza rozpoznaje ją przede wszystkim po świeżo odmalowanym, noszącym ślady dziwnych wgnieceń boku i nazwie. Ktokolwiek ochrzcił łódź SHIELD imieniem _Amaltea_ był albo poetą, albo idiotą. Może jednym i drugim, w niektórych przypadkach trudno powiedzieć.

Natasza uśmiecha się lekko, mimowolnie zadowolona z siebie. Katem oka widzi, jak idący obok Sitwell zezuje na nią z niepokojem, więc uśmiecha się tylko jeszcze szerzej, drapieżniej. W odpowiedzi Sitwell ucieka wzrokiem i przyspiesza kroku.

Kiedy podchodzą do _Amaltei,_ Sitwell skinieniem głowy wita się z czekającym na nich na łodzi agentem. Tamten wychyla się za burtę i bosakiem przysuwa łódź do pomostu. Natasza nie czeka na kolejne nieme polecenie Sitwella i sama wskakuje lekko na pokład, po czym siada na ławce, zakładając nogę na nogę. Sitwell nie daje się oczywiście wyprowadzić z równowagi, tylko jak grzeczny robot podąża jej śladem.

Natasza zastanawia się, czy jest jakoś spokrewniony z Coulsonem.

— To wszyscy? — pyta agent za sterami. Jest ubrany zupełnie normalnie; na nosie ma ciemne okulary, na głowie kapelusz rybacki.

— Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to tak — odpowiada Sitwell. — Gyrich i Johnson zostają w mieście?

— Jadą z Waszyngtonu, będą pewnie jakoś po południu.

— Dyrektorowi nie przeszkadza, że opóźnią start?

— I tak czekamy jeszcze na kilka osób.

Natasza słucha ich jednym uchem, ale nie zdają się mówić nic ważnego. Pada jeszcze kilka nazwisk, które nic jej nie mówią, ale które i tak odnotowuje w pamięci. Jest chłodno i słonecznie, na twarzy czuje bryzę i myśli, że jest jej całkiem przyjemnie. Co prawda za kilka minut będą na miejscu — Natasza ponownie znajdzie się na pokładzie lotniskowca i poczuje pewnie smród morza w potarganych wiatrem włosach. Za kilka minut oficjalnie zacznie pracować dla SHIELD i spali za sobą ostatnie mosty.

Ale to za chwilę. Teraz Natasza pozwala sobie przymknąć oczy i wystawić twarz do słońca.

 

* * *

 

Nie tego się spodziewała.

— Kurs BHP?

— I szkolenie dotyczące mobbingu oraz molestowania seksualnego w miejscu w pracy.

Coulson chyba żartuje.

— Chyba żartujesz, Coulson.

— Dlaczego miałbym żartować z bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy? — dziwi się uprzejmie agent.

— Wszystkie niezbędne szkolenia zrobiłam lata temu…

— I rozumiem, że może to pani udokumentować?

_Sucij syn_.

Natasza ma wielką ochotę zapytać po co im to wszystko, ale jest Rosjanką i doskonale wie, czym są absurdy biurokracji. Mimo to musi wyglądać na mocno zirytowaną, bo Coulson wzrusza ramionami i niepytany stwierdza:

— Takie są przepisy.

Natasza nigdy nie lubiła przepisów.

— Zaczyna pani o dziesiątej — kontynuuje Coulson niefrasobliwie, po czym sięga do kieszeni. — To pani identyfikator — wyjaśnia, wręczając jej plastikowy kartonik z agrafką, który Natasza przypina sobie gdzieś w okolicach jej obojczyka. —  Proszę go nie zgubić. Warsztaty prowadzi agentka Lopez i będzie pani uczęszczała na jej wykłady przez najbliższych siedem dni. Kurs kończy się testem wiedzy oraz wydaniem stosownego certyfikatu…

Certyfikat ze szkolenia BHP, tyle mają jej do zaoferowania. Natasza oddała im wszystko, co miała, wszystko, czym była, a w zamian za to dostanie jakiś _durnoj_ papier, rzekomy dowód na jej znajomość bezpieczeństwa i higieny pracy tajnego agenta.

— …udostępnia prezentację w Power Poincie — pieprzy dalej Coulson — na podstawie której układa pytania egzaminacyjne. Kiedy skończą się dzisiejsze zajęcia, ktoś po panią przyjdzie, więc proszę poczekać przed salą. Nie ma pani jeszcze stosownych uprawnień do poruszania się po lotniskowcu, nawet po jego ogólnodostępnej części. Jakieś pytania?

— Jedno. Co trzeba zrobić na szóstkę?

Coulson mruga. (Wszelkie przejawy humoru działają na niego zawieszająco).

—   Pozwoli pani, że zaprowadzę panią do sali.

 

* * *

 

Szkolenia SHIELD są oczywiście tak samo nudne jak szkolenia GRU. Natasza wyłącza się gdzieś pomiędzy wywodem na temat prawidłowego zabezpieczania broni a prezentacją o nieobciążającym kręgosłup nachyleniu oparcia fotela w czasie pracy przy komputerze. (Jak się okazuje, kluczowe jest właściwe umiejscowienie stóp na podłodze i ustawienie ekranu).

Prowadząca kurs agentka Miranda Lopez jest wysoką, potężnie zbudowaną kobietą w średnim wieku; na pierwszy rzut oka niezgrabna i ociężała, szybko okazuje się być niespodziewanie zwinna. Wyraźnie nie potrafi ustać w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka minut, tylko wędruje nerwowo z jednego końca sali na drugi, wymachując przy tym nieco zabawnie rękami.

Natasza siedzi z tyłu sali, która prawdę mówiąc nie różni się zbyt wiele od zwykłej, szkolnej klasy. Na końcu znajduje się przypominające katedrę niewielkie podwyższenie i duża, biała tablica, na której Lopez wyświetla swoją prezentację. Właśnie omawia slajd opisujący istniejące poziomy dostępu do posiadanych przez SHIELD informacji. (Na slajdzie wymienia się sześć takich poziomów i Natasza dałaby sobie rękę uciąć, że brakuje jeszcze co najmniej kilku). Salę wypełniają cztery rzędy połączonych ze sobą stołów, przy których siedzi kilkoro innych agentów — nowy narybek wywiadu Narodów Zjednoczonych.

Kiedy tylko Natasza weszła do środka, rzeczony narybek odwrócił się w jej stronę jak jeden mąż, obdarzając ją spojrzeniami pełnymi nieskrywanej nienawiści. Natasza bez słowa zajęła jedno z wolnych miejsc, chociaż chciało jej się śmiać z tej dziecinady. Z drugiej strony, czego się spodziewała po dzieciakach, które pewnie nie dalej jak kilka miesięcy temu skończyły studiować w tych swoich burżujskich college’ach albo innych West Pointach? Widząc ich naiwne twarze Natasza nie może uwierzyć, że są pewnie w podobnym wieku co ona. (Ale w tym też nie ma nic dziwnego, bo dzieci Pokoju nigdy nie były młode). A tak na marginesie, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja, musi koniecznie pogratulować Fury’emu i jego ludziom dyskrecji. Jak Fury zamierza zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, kiedy najwyraźniej nie jest w stanie uchronić jej przed biurowymi plotkami, Natasza nie wie, ale chętnie się, _job twoju mać_ , dowie.

Przez resztę wykładu agenciątka rzucają Nataszy niechętne spojrzenia spod idealnie przystrzyżonych grzywek, a ona jednym uchem słucha nudnego jak flaki z olejem wywodu Lopez. Pierwsza prezentacja ma sześćdziesiąt osiem slajdów. Natasza postanawia być dzisiaj wzorowym szpiegiem (wróć, _agentem SHIELD_ ) i wyłowić z tego bełkotu jakieś przydatne informacje.

Już widzi, że nie będzie to łatwe.

 

* * *

 

Za drzwiach czeka na nią nie kto inny jak zastępca dyrektora, Maria Hill.

— Romanowa, za mną — rzuca, kiedy tylko Natasza opuszcza salę. Hill nie czeka na nią, tylko od razu rusza w dół głównego korytarza. Widać dzisiaj to ona dostąpiła wątpliwego zaszczytu bycia niańką Nataszy, dla której jest to o tyle zaskoczeniem, że spodziewała się albo Coulsona, albo kogoś pokroju Sitwella (to znaczy kogoś niższego rangą). Jak widać jej obecność na lotniskowcu została uznana za sprawę stosunkowo wysokiej wagi, jeśli pofatygowała się dla niej sama wicedyrektor.

Natasza mogłaby przysiąc, że na plecach czuje zazdrosny wzrok agenciątek.

Zrównuje krok z Hill, której wojskowe obcasy uderzają o metalową posadzkę w idealnie równym rytmie. Marynarka wojenna albo siły specjalne, myśli Natasza, kątem oka spoglądając na jej wyprostowane jak struna plecy i wzorowo usztywnione ramiona.

— Zanim zejdziemy na niższe poziomy — podejmuje Hill bez zbędnych wstępów  — musisz otrzymać stosowne upoważnienia. Tym kartonikiem od Coulsona możesz sobie co najwyżej pomachać.

Natasza ma ochotę przewrócić oczami; sama domyśliła się, że z identyfikatorem określającym ją jako _Gościa_ daleko nie zajdzie.

— Dostajesz od razu poziom trzeci — kontynuuje Hill, wyraźnie niezadowolona z takiego stanu rzeczy. Natasza przywołuje na twarz wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania. — Zwykle każdy agent zaczyna od jedynki, ale jak dyrektor był uprzejmy zauważyć, ty nie jesteś zwykłym agentem.

Po chwili dochodzą na miejsce. Hill prowadzi Nataszę do przypominających śluzę drzwi, po których prawej stronie znajduje się futurystycznie wyglądający panel. Wyćwiczonym ruchem przyciska do niego kciuk, a następnie nachyla się lekko i pozwala maszynie sczytać sobie laserowo siatkówkę. ( _Identyfikacja zakończona pomyślnie: Maria Hill, poziom dziewiąty_ , wyświetla się na panelu i Natasza myśli, że powinna sobie pogratulować dobrego przeczucia w stosunku do porannej prezentacji. Sześć poziomów dostępu, _jasne_ ).

Drzwi odsuwają się z sykiem i Natasza wchodzi za Hill do ciasnego pomieszczenia, prawie całkowicie zawalonego sprzętem, który wygląda na bardzo nowoczesny i bardzo drogi.

— To centrala łączności — wyjaśnia Hill, przywołując gestem siedzącego w centrum tej plątaniny kabli i ekranów młodego człowieka. — Dokładnie nad nami znajduje się wyspa z kontrolą lotów, na dachu której mamy zamontowany radar obserwacji przestrzeni powietrznej i powierzchni morza oraz odbiorniki przekazu z satelitów rozpoznawczych…

Kiedy Hill szczegółowo opisuje podstawy funkcjonowania komunikacji na pokładzie lotniskowca, wskazany przez nią pracownik techniczny podchodzi do Nataszy z czymś na kształt tabletu i wziąwszy jej prawą dłoń w swoją, zdejmuje odcisk jej kciuka. Najbliższy ekran najpierw rozświetla się bladym błękitem, po czym zasnuwa się strumieniem pomieszanych z kodem danych. Technik powtarza tę samą czynność z drugą ręką Nataszy.

— _Proszę czekać, trwa kompilacja danych…_ — komunikuje system. Technik odkłada urządzenie do sczytywania linii papilarnych na bok (natychmiast ginie ono gdzieś we wszechogarniającym całe pomieszczenie chaosie). — _Dane skompilowane. Proszę czekać, trwa weryfikacja danych… Dane zweryfikowane. Naciśnij dowolny klawisz, aby kontynuować._ — Przed twarzą Nataszy pojawia się kolejne _durnoje_ ustrojstwo, które technik bynajmniej nie delikatnie przyciska do górnej części jej twarzy.

— Lewe oko otwarte — mruczy. Natasza spogląda w lewy okular i widzi, jak znajdujący się na końcu dróżki rysunkowy domek rozmazuje się, a potem wyostrza. — Teraz prawe. Oboje oczu… — Domek nagle rozmywa się w wypełniającej jej całe pole widzenia czerwonej plamie. — Dziękuję.

— _Proszę czekać, trwa kompilacja danych… Dane skompilowane. Proszę czekać, trwa weryfikacja danych…_

— Przejście do poszczególnych części statku wymaga odpowiedniej autoryzacji — wyjaśnia dalej Hill. — Przy drzwiach prowadzących do stref z ograniczonym dostępem znajdują się panele sensoryczne: najpierw odciskasz w wyznaczonym miejscu kciuk dowolnej ręki, potem patrzysz w znajdujący się nad panelem w czujnik… System weryfikuje twoją tożsamość, porównując dane z odczytu z tymi, które ma zapisane w bazie.

Technik po raz kolejny gdzieś znika; po chwili pojawia się z kawałkiem plastiku podobnym do tego, który Natasza dostała od Coulsona; ten jednak zawiera jej personalia oraz zdjęcie.

 — Identyfikator należy nosić w widocznym miejscu — uprzedza Hill.

Natasza odpina plakietkę _Gościa_ i zamienia ją na nową.

— Idziemy.

Przy kolejnych drzwiach Hill każe Nataszy wypróbować oba czytniki (działają bez zarzutu, od razu potwierdzając, że _Identyfikacja zakończona pomyślnie: Natalia Romanowa, poziom trzeci_ ). Drzwi okazują się prowadzić do windy. Wchodzą do środka, Hill wybiera przycisk wskazujący poziom –4. Natasza bardzo się stara nie wiercić i nie dać po sobie poznać zdenerwowania. Brakuje jeszcze tylko windowej muzyki w tle, myśli.

Trudno powiedzieć, czy fakt, że właściwego piętra nie anonsuje charakterystyczny dzwonek, stanowi ulgę czy zawód. Kobiety wychodzą na korytarz (identyczny jak ten, który znajdował się na najwyższym poziomie) i Natasza zaczyna dyskretnie rozglądać się dookoła, z jednej strony koncentrując się na zapamiętaniu jak największej liczby szczegółów, z drugiej próbując nie wyglądać na zaskoczoną.

Bo z czym jak z czym, ale z zaskoczeniem szpiegom naprawdę nie jest do twarzy.

Dopiero teraz Natasza zdaje sobie sprawę, że lotniskowiec SHIELD jest naprawdę ogromny — możliwe, że większy niż którykolwiek z tych, na których do tej pory była, a warto zauważyć, że tamte nie unosiły się kilkanaście kilometrów nad ziemią. Hill szybko przeprowadza Nataszę przez plątaninę korytarzy, które przecinają wnętrze maszyny.

— Na górnym poziomie, tuż pod lądowiskiem, znajdują się pomieszczenia reprezentacyjne, w tym sale szkoleniowa i konferencyjna, a oprócz nich centrala łączności, którą już widziałaś — opowiadania Hill. — Kontrola lotów i tak zwany mały mostek, jak go nazywamy, znajdują się w wyspie, którą pokażę ci później. Masz licencję pilota?

Natasza zastanawia się, czy to naprawdę jest pytanie. Niemniej kiwa w milczeniu głową.

— Latanie naszymi myśliwcami wymaga rzecz jasna specjalistycznego szkolenia, przede wszystkim jeśli chodzi o lądowanie w powietrzu i na skróconym pasie startowym, ale wydawanie tych pozwoleń leży w gestii dyrektora… Nieważne zresztą. Hangar — kontynuuje — ma wysokości dwóch pięter; zajmuje większość drugiego i trzeciego poziomu. Poza nim znajdują się tam warsztaty, magazyny paliwa i części…

Nie chodzi tylko o rozmiar jako taki, myśli Natasza, wysokość statku czy długość pasa startowego. Po prostu nie sposób nie zauważyć, że lotniskowiec SHIELD jest przede wszystkim o wiele bardziej przestronny niż jakakolwiek inna maszyna tego typu. Korytarze są szerokie i jasne, stropy wysokie, zamiast metalowych drabinek z jednego na drugi poziom można dostać się schodami albo nawet windą. Natasza wspomina klaustrofobiczne wnętrze pamiętającego jeszcze czasy Związku Radzieckiego _Admirała Kuzniecowa_ , które do złudzenia przypominało wnętrza łodzi podwodnych.

Statek SHIELD nie wygląda w środku jak łódź podwodna, to pewne.

Jaka technologia jest w stanie unieść pod niebo takiego kolosa? Natasza zastanawia się, czy gdyby nie Majak (czy gdyby, _durnoja_ ,nie wpadła), lotniskowiec Fury’ego nie byłby jej kolejnym celem. Niejedna agencja wywiadowcza słono by zapłaciła za schematy napędu, którego tutaj użyto. Natasza jest niemal pewna, że nie mogły to być zwykłe reaktory jądrowe, nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby z jednej strony zabezpieczyć rezydentów lotniskowca przed promieniowaniem materiału radioaktywnego ołowianą barierą, a z drugiej strony wyprodukować dostatecznie dużo energii, żeby potem cały ten ołów udźwignąć…

Przed Hill rozsuwają się kolejne drzwi; wchodzą na mostek.

Tylko że to nie może być zwykły mostek, bo mostek kapitański tak nie wygląda, chyba że na jakimiś pieprzonym _USS Enterprise_ , ale jako że Maria Hill nie przypomina w niczym pana Spocka, to Natasza chyba jeszcze nie oszalała.

Krótko mówiąc, mostek robi na Nataszy wrażenie — przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie ma nic wspólnego z _prawdziwym_ mostkiem. Centrum dowodzenia SHIELD przypomina wbudowany w podbrzusze stalowego giganta miniaturowy amfiteatr — żeby znaleźć się na okrągłej platformie, otoczonej przez stanowiska pracy nawigatorów, trzeba zejść z właściwego poziomu kilka stopni w dół. Pół piętra wyżej zawieszono metalową kładkę, która okrąża całe pomieszczenie i prawdopodobnie jest najszybszym sposobem na poruszanie się po tej wcale niemałej przestrzeni.

Natasza rozgląda się szybko, ale nie dostrzega w morzu ciemnych uniformów czarnego płaszcza Fury’ego. Stanowisko dyrektora (mały półwysep górujący nad główną platformą, wyposażony w dwa cienkie jak papier, szklane ekrany i jakąś konsolę) nie jest jednak puste; zajmuje je przysadzisty, starszy mężczyzna z sumiastym wąsem i rudą, poprzetykaną gdzieniegdzie siwymi włosami czupryną. Kiedy odwraca się w ich stronę, jego wzrok na chwilę zatrzymuje się na Nataszy, by ostatecznie spocząć na Hill, której kiwa głową. Najwyraźniej mimo wszystko to ona jest tutaj starsza stopniem.

Jednak to nie szkło i stal wydają się Nataszy najbardziej niezwykłe. Może i SHIELD dysponuje technologią, o której rosyjskie lotnictwo ciągle jeszcze tylko marzy, ale nie ma takiej przepaści technologicznej, której nie można by prędzej czy później przeskoczyć. Dlatego dech zapiera jej nie to, co jest w środku lotniskowca, ale to, co jest _na zewnątrz_.

Większość przeciwległej ściany to nie tyle ściana, co wielkie okno. Wrażenie rozpędzania chmur, które pierzchają przed stalowym dziobem, jest niesamowite i tylko lata szkolenia umożliwiają Nataszy ukrycie swojego zachwytu nad tym widokiem. Mostek kapitański nie jest w samym środku statku, jak Natasza początkowo myślała; jest _na jego przedzie_ , przemyślnie ukryty pod fragmentem pasa startowego, ale jednak wysunięty na tyle, że doskonale widać z niego wszystko, co przed maszyną. O tej porze dnia niebo nie ma już koloru czystego błękitu, a przybiera ciemniejszy, nieco fioletowy odcień. Chmury różowieją, światło zdaje się bić gdzieś spod spodu, nie z góry.

Natasza nigdy nie widziała czegoś równie pięknego, chociaż wydaje jej się, że widziała już prawie wszystko.

— To główny mostek — odzywa się nagle Hill i Natasza nie podskakuje zaskoczona tylko dlatego, że wieki temu oduczyła się okazywania podobnych słabości. Mimo wszystko jednak czuje się nieco zbita z tropu. Jak dziecko zagapiła się na ten jeszcze nie zachód słońca, a przecież nie jest tu sama (i na pewno nie po to, żeby podziwiać ładne widoki).

— Zamknij usta, Romanowa, bo ci mucha wleci. — Hill jest jednak bardziej spostrzegawcza, niż się Nataszy początkowo wydawało. Ponadto pomimo całej antypatii, jaką zdaje się darzyć Fury’ego, bywa do niego irytująco podobno. Na przykład wyraźnie odczuwa nieskończoną satysfakcję na myśl o wytrąceniu Nataszy z równowagi. _Suka_. — Nie ociągaj się, idziemy dalej.

Nie schodzą poniżej poziomu –5. Hill nie mówi tego wprost, ale Natasza i tak wie, że to gdzieś tam znajduje główny napęd. Może SHIELD nie zdurniało jeszcze do reszty, skoro nie autoryzowało jej do kręcenia się po maszynowni? Nie żeby ją to jakoś szczególnie obchodziło.

Ale i bez tego i tak jest jeszcze wiele pomieszczeń, które z jakichś względów Natasza musi zobaczyć, chociaż nie jest ani technikiem, ani nawigatorem, ani… Natasza nie wie, czym jest dla SHIELD, ale ma ochotę powiedzieć Hill, że może już sobie darować tę szopkę. Oprowadzają ją po tym cholernym statku, jakby była co najmniej jednym z tych ćwiczących pewnie przed lustrem saluty dzieciaków, które mają być wyszkolone na doskonałych małych agentów, a umówmy się — Natasza jedno szkolenie już przeszła i tak szybko o nim nie zapomni.

Hill prowadzi Nataszę piętro niżej. Pod centrum dowodzenia znajdują się pomieszczenia mieszkalne i użytkowe; generalnie cały poziom, zgodnie z tym, co mówi Hill, przeznaczony jest dla agentów i pracowników SHIELD. Natasza nie komentuje, chociaż uważa taki układ za co najmniej dziwny. Może ma on swoje zalety, na przykład daje SHIELD jakąś taktyczną przewagę w wypadku ewentualnego ataku (na końcu języka ma słowo _abordaż_ , co niezmiernie ją bawi), ale nawet jeśli, to Natasza jeszcze nie wie, jak dokładnie miałoby to działać.

Poziom –5 wygląda zaskakująco zwyczajnie, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co pokazano jej do tej pory — przede wszystkim dlatego, że wreszcie przypomina to, co Natasza już zna. W pewnym sensie jest to ulga, bo ma już na dzisiaj dosyć klimatów science-fiction. Stropy są niskie, korytarze (w porównaniu z tymi na innych poziomach) dosyć wąskie, to znaczy nie, te nie pomieszczą czterech dorosłych ludzi jeden obok drugiego. Pomieszczenia sypialne to zwykłe kajuty; Natasza spodziewała się co najmniej kapsuł albo tub hipostatycznych. W każdej takiej sypialni upchnięto sześć łóżek, po trzy z każdej strony, jedno nad drugim.

Mijają stołówkę, siłownię, toalety wraz prysznicami i salę telewizyjną. W końcu zatrzymują się przed jedną z kajut. Hill ruchem głowy pokazuje Nataszy górne łóżko po prawej stronie. W pomieszczeniu jest jeszcze rozkładany stolik z dwoma miejscami siedzącymi, i nieduże schowki.

— Wszystko otwiera się na standardowy identyfikator z kartą magnetyczną — wyjaśnia. — W szafce znajdziesz komplet służbowych ubrań i środki higieniczne. Generalnie to samo, w co zostało wyposażone przez Coulsona twoje mieszkanie.

To ostatnie Hill mówi z wyraźnym przekąsem. Natasza jej za to nie wini.

— Jutro stawisz się na dalszej części szkolenia punkt dziesiąta i tak przez najbliższy tydzień. Popołudniami będziesz dalej zapoznawana ze specyfiką pracy w SHIELD i życia na lotniskowcu. Nie wiem jeszcze, kto przyjdzie po ciebie jutro, może Coulson, a może Sitwell. Ja w każdym razie normalnie nie mam czasu na takie pierdoły. Pytania?

— Kiedy poznam swój cel?

Hill ściąga usta w dziwnym grymasie.

— Słucham?

— Wyraziłam się niejasno? — pyta Natasza, unosząc brew. — Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy powiecie mi, kogo mam zlikwidować. Chyba że wolicie, żebym udawała, że to wszystko jest na poważnie? Kręci was to czy jak?

— Trochę szacunku, Romanowa…

— Trochę realizmu, _Hill_ — syczy Natasza. — Dobrze wiem, co podpisałam; wiem, czego możecie ode mnie żądać i nie widzę żadnego logicznego powodu, dla którego Fury nie miałby się upomnieć o swoje już teraz. Te wykłady z BHP są urocze i w ogóle — Natasza uśmiecha się najładniej, jak potrafi — ale są też całkowicie zbędne. Dopóki pamiętam, z której strony jest lufa, a z której magazynek, powinnam sobie poradzić.

A ponieważ Natasza czuje, że tylko wyjątkową bezczelnością wymusi na Hill jakąś reakcję, mruga do niej.

Nie musi czekać długo. Hill niemal natychmiast blednie na twarzy i zaciska zęby. (Natasza tak bardzo lubi mieć rację).

— Posłuchaj no, _ruski_ _śmieciu_. — Głos Hill nieznacznie trzęsie się z wściekłości i dobrze wiedzieć, że nie wszyscy w tej pieprzonej organizacji są profesjonalni dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. — Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, grzałabyś już swoje chude dupsko w Guantanamo, gdzie twoje miejsce. Jak dla mnie nie jesteś szpiegiem, a już na pewno nie jesteś agentką czegokolwiek — jesteś zwykłą terrorystką i Fury chyba zaczyna mieć początki demencji starczej, jeśli uważa, że możesz nam się na cokolwiek przydać. Jesteś tutaj _tylko_ dlatego — Hill kontynuuje z mocą — że dyrektor uwielbia przybłędy i ma niezdrową tendencję do traktowania SHIELD jak schroniska dla bezpańskich psów. Tylko że niektóre z tych psów cierpią na wściekliznę i jedyne, co można zrobić, to je uśpić, zanim rzucą nam się do gardeł.

— Nie wiem, co bawi mnie bardziej — wtrąca się Natasza — porównanie mnie do chorego psa czy Fury’ego do hycla o złotym sercu.

— Czy ja pozwoliłam ci się odezwać? — Hill dziwi się teatralnie i zanim Natasza zdąży się znowu odezwać, syczy: — Na twoim miejscu zamknęłabym mordę i słuchała uważnie, Romanowa. Może i na razie bawisz Fury’ego, ale uwierz mi, jego cierpliwość też ma swoje granice.

Natasza milczy. (Nienawidzi się za to).

— Widzisz, Romanowa, nie wszyscy w SHIELD są zwykłymi urzędasami jak Coulson, Sitwell, czy Lopez, których już znasz. Niektórzy z nas mają trochę więcej doświadczenia w terenie i niejedno już widzieli. I ci ludzie, zapamiętaj to dobrze, będą ci bardzo uważnie patrzeć na ręce. Jasne?

— Jak słońce — odpowiada cicho Natasza.

— Cieszę się. Nie będzie więc żadnego wyznaczania celów — mówi Hill. — Nie będzie żadnego likwidowania kogokolwiek. Jutro rano o dziesiątej stawisz się grzecznie na dalszą część szkolenia, które potrwa tydzień, ani dnia mniej i ani dnia więcej. Później poczekasz na dalsze wytyczne. Jeśli będziemy zadowoleni z twoich _postępów_ — Hill parska, jakby ta myśl szczególnie ją bawiła — zaczniemy cię przydzielać do misji. Na początek nie będzie to oczywiście nic nadmiernie skomplikowanego, ot, jakiś mały rekonesans tu czy tam. A potem… Zobaczymy, czy w ogóle będzie jakieś _potem_.

Natasza unosi głowę, spogląda Hill prosto w oczy.

— Na razie — mówi.

— Co proszę? — Hill marszczy czoło.

— Nie będzie żadnego wyznaczania celów… _Na razie_.

Tym razem to Hill nie odpowiada. Z jej twarzy znowu nie można nic wyczytać, ale Natasza i tak _wie._

— Posiłki wydawane są od szóstej do ósmej i od szesnastej do osiemnastej — podejmuje Hill, jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Jeśli spóźnisz się do Lopez choćby i minutę, osobiście dopilnuję, żeby spotkała cię za to odpowiednia kara.

Hill odwraca się na pięcie i wychodzi. Na korytarzu jeszcze chwilę niesie się echem stukot jej wojskowych obcasów, aż w końcu — cisza.

Natasza wchodzi po drabince na swoje łóżko. Sufit jest tak nisko, że nie może usiąść, więc od razu kładzie się na wznak.

Nie jest głodna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zbetowane przez **Marchew** , jakkolwiek za błędy odpowiadam tylko i wyłącznie ja (a po trzech czytaniach i ciągłym zmienianiu różnych fragmentów, błędów jest pewnie więcej niż na początku :) Dedykowane **Elleen** , która ciągle nie dostaje ode mnie tego, co jej obiecuję, że będzie, ale już w następnym rozdziale to będzie, przysięgam! Za pomoc dziękuję również **Sadako** , która pomogła mi rozwiać kilka wątpliwości dotyczących wyznawców islamu.

 

Życie na lotniskowcu SHIELD przypomina _Dzień świstaka_.

Natasza codziennie wstaje wcześniej niż zajmujący sąsiednie łóżka agenci. Początkowo obiecuje sobie, że potraktuje ten czas jak zaległy urlop (a jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to trochę się tego nazbierało) — będzie się wysypiać, kąpać w ciepłej wodzie, jeść regularne posiłki…

Punktualnie o czwartej rano otwiera oczy i jest prawie natychmiast rozbudzona.

Trudno się pozbyć dawnych przyzwyczajeń, strząsnąć z siebie starą rutynę tak, jak się strząsa kurz z ramienia. Chyba dlatego Natasza nie potrafi się zmusić do tego, żeby dalej spać; nie tego ją nauczono (nie tak ją zaprogramowano). Więc wstaje. Myje się, ubiera. Potem idzie prosto do sali treningowej.

Każdy dzień zaczyna od ćwiczeń. Utrzymanie formy jest teraz jedną z niewielu rzeczy, na która ma jeszcze jakikolwiek wpływ, dlatego kurczowo trzyma się swojego starego reżimu. Cóż innego jej pozostało? Jest na nogach na tyle wcześnie, że na siłowni zwykle jeszcze nikogo nie ma i może spędzić kilka dobrych godzin sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, z daleka od podejrzliwych spojrzeń i krzywych uśmiechów. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzą, kim jest Natasza i wszyscy wyraźnie mają z tym problem. Nie ma im tego za złe — jeszcze kilka tygodni temu (w innym życiu, które pamięta, jakby to było wczoraj, którego nie pamięta, jakby to było lata temu), gdyby GRU przyjęło w swoje szeregi kogoś z SHIELD, Natasza nie miałaby wątpliwości, czy podstawić temu komuś nogę na korytarzu (ku większej chwale _Matuszki Rossiji_ , rzecz jasna) czy nie.

Nikt nie lubi zdrajców.

Ostatecznie jednak to, że Natasza doskonale rozumie pewne mechanizmy ludzkich zachowań, nie zmienia faktu, że z każdym kolejnym dniem czuje coraz większy ucisk w piersi, bo przecież _nóż w plecy, kulka w oko, pętla na szyi, miej_ _oczy z tyłu głowy, Taszeńko, miej oczy z tyłu głowy_ …

— Romanowa, za pół godziny u Dugana!

Natasza słyszy, jak wali jej serce. Kiwa głową.

Myśli: _Żałosne_.

Odpowiada:

— Tak jest.

 

* * *

 

Oczywiście było dokładnie tak, jak zapowiedziała wcześniej Hill. Natasza zaczyna od drobnych zadań, które nie zasługują na to, żeby nazwać je misjami. Czasami musi zrobić szybkie rozpoznanie terenu, kiedy indziej zdobyć jakieś dokumenty niewiadomej proweniencji; bywa też, że robi za kuriera i przekazuje idące z góry, zaszyfrowane rozkazy.

Nigdy nie mówią jej, co planują robić na rozpoznawanym terenie, po co im papiery, które dla nich ukradła, albo jaka jest treść tajnych wiadomości, z którymi ją wysyłają. Natasza o nic nie pyta, bo nie jest od tego, żeby zadawać pytania — nigdy zresztą nie była. Słuchać, nie myśleć — tyle umie. (Ciekawość ze swoich agentów GRU wytrzebia na samym początku, zaraz po nieposłuszeństwie).

Natasza nie pyta więc o to, dlaczego robi to, co robi, częścią jakich większych operacji są te wszystkie pierdoły, które może załatwić ze związanymi z tyłu rękami i zamkniętymi oczami, ale również o to, dlaczego nigdy nie wysyłają jej samej, nawet wtedy, kiedy posyłanie dwóch osób do wykonania danego zadania stoi w sprzeczności z jakąkolwiek logiką.

Na początku przydzielano jej głównie doświadczonych agentów, którzy nie spuszczali z niej oczu, a po zakończeniu każdej akcji spisywali długie i szczegółowe raporty. Ktoś jednak musiał w końcu dojść do (słusznego skądinąd) wniosku, że agencja wywiadowcza to nie przedszkole, a wysyłanie Nataszy z obstawą na bezsensowne niby-akcje na dłuższą metę się nie kalkuje.

Więc SHIELD postanawia przejść do rzeczy.

— W Czeczenii? — Natasza unosi nieznacznie brwi, po czym zaczyna szybko wertować podsunięty jej przez Dugana folder. — Oczywiście, że byłam.

Dugan kiwa głową.

— Mówisz po czeczeńsku?

— Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że wszyscy znają tam rosyjski?

— Czy ja cię prosiłem o wykład z geografii, Romanowa? — nadyma się Dugan. Jeśli Natasza kiedykolwiek myślała, że Fury nie wygląda na szpiega, to tylko dlatego, że nie znała jeszcze wtedy Dugana. Wielki i kwadratowy, Dugan przypomina posturą cyrkowych siłaczy, których występy Natasza oglądała w Wołgogradzie jeszcze jako dziecko. Tego obrazu dopełniała lekko siwiejąca, ale ciągle gęsta ruda czupryna i sumiasty wąs. Duganowi brakowało więc właściwie tylko kostiumu w paski i sztangi.

_Dum-Dum_ , tak zwraca się do niego Fury. Natasza zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego.

— Nie znam czeczeńskiego na tyle dobrze, żeby kogokolwiek przekonać, że to mój język ojczysty. — Natasza nie daje się sprowokować (wychodzi jej to coraz lepiej). — Ale dam radę się porozumieć. Poza tym czytam ich cyrylicę. — Wzrusza ramiona i pozwala sobie przybrać trochę nonszalancki wyraz twarzy ( _oczywiście_ , że czyta czeczeńską cyrylicę, tylko idiota nie umiałby jej czytać, czy Dugan chce powiedzieć, że on nie czyta?), głównie dlatego, że tyle jeszcze może.

Dugan nie patrzy jednak na nią, tylko na stojącego za jej plecami Coulsona, który towarzyszy jej niczym cień na każdym takim spotkaniu, a po chwili bezceremonialnie wyrywa Nataszy z rąk teczkę. Przez chwilę wertuje luźno spięte papiery, po czym oddaje je, tym razem otwarte w konkretnym miejscu.

— Za dwa dni pojedziesz do Groznego — podejmuje, zanim Natasza zdąży się jeszcze zapoznać z treścią przedstawionych jej dokumentów. — Dołączysz do grupy operacyjnej agenta Jashariego, który szczegółowo określi, na czym ma polegać twoja rola w tej misji.

Natasza może sobie tę rolę przedstawić, ale nie komentuje.

— Wszystkie niezbędne informacje znajdują się tutaj. — Dugan machnięciem ręki wskazuje folder w rękach Nataszy. — Masz na zapoznanie się z nimi — zawiesza głos, spogląda na wiszący po przeciwległej stronie sali zegar — godzinę. Kiedy skończysz, zostawisz wszystko Coulsonowi. Pytania?

Natasza nie ma żadnych. Dugan wydaje z siebie nieco dziwny dźwięk (jakby był małym rudym parowozem) i wychodzi.

Natasza niespiesznie zajmuje jedno z krzeseł stojących przy półokrągłym stole. Rozkłada teczkę, wyciąga z niej pierwszy plik dokumentów. _Joƶalla ya marşo_ , czyta na pierwszej stronie.  _Wolność albo śmierć_.

— Masz zamiar tam stać przez następną godzinę?

W odpowiedzi Coulson rozciąga usta w czymś na kształt przepraszającego uśmiechu.

— Obawiam się, że nie ma pani…

— … odpowiedniej autoryzacji, żeby oddychać bez twojej wiedzy, tak, domyślam się — parska Natasza, ale Coulson nie reaguje. Natasza odwraca od niego wzrok i skupia się na rozłożonej już dokumentacji, ostentacyjnie nie zwracając na drugiego agenta uwagi.

Nie mija nawet minuta, kiedy Natasza kopie nogę jednego ze znajdujących się w jej zasięgu krzeseł. (Nie widzi Coulsona, ale i tak zastanawia się, czy podskoczył, zaskoczony niespodziewanym hałasem).

— Nienawidzę, kiedy ktoś nade mną stoi — wyjaśnia Natasza, zdejmując spinacz z pierwszego załącznika. Czy SHIELD nie korzysta na co dzień z cyfrowych baz danych czy co?

Słyszy ciche kroki eleganckich, skórzanych butów (Coulson nosi się jak typowy urzędas i gdyby Natasza nie miała go głęboko _w żopie_ , byłoby jej go trochę szkoda, bo takie smutne, łysiejące garnitury ta _suka_ Hill zjada pewnie na śniadanie), a potem chrobot odsuwanego krzesła.

_Wolność albo śmierć_ , wraca do Nataszy jak echo. Kątem oka widzi, jak Coulson z dokładnie tym samym wyrazem twarzy co zawsze ~~,~~ splata na blacie stołu dłonie i patrzy nieruchomo przed siebie.

Natasza zazdrości innym umiejętności dokonywania właściwych wyborów.

 

* * *

 

Grupa Azema Jashariego liczy pięć osób, z czego tylko jedna, oprócz samego Jashariego, wydaje się być przynajmniej odrobinę kompetentna. Natasza podejrzewa, że misja w Groznem ma mieć nie tylko walory rozpoznawcze, ale i edukacyjne, zwłaszcza że pozostała trójka agentów wygląda, jakby dopiero wczoraj przekroczyła próg szkoły średniej.

Grupa została dobrana już wcześniej, głównie ze względu na płynną znajomość języka rosyjskiego. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nie ma chyba jeszcze żadnego doświadczenia w walce, a już na pewno nie z Czeczenami. Wiedza agentów Jashariego jest wyraźnie książkowa, wyuczona, poprawna politycznie. Mają rozbroić jedną z komórek czeczeńskiego ruchu _narodowowyzwoleńczego_. Bo przecież talibowie to terroryści, ale mordercy biesłańskich dzieci to bojownicy o wolność, myśli Natasza ze złością, ale bez większego zdziwienia. Patrzy, jak dzieci Fury’ego kiwają poważnie główkami niczym umundurowane laleczki na sznurkach.

— Dowódcą grupy jest Dżamal Kudyrow — mówi Jashari, wyświetlając na rzutniku zrobione z oddali zdjęcie zarośniętego mężczyzny w średnim wieku; górną część jego twarzy zasłania czapka fidelówka i ciemne okulary, na szyi ma zamotaną arafatkę. — Nie wiemy o nim wiele. Pochodzi z Alkhan-Kali pod Groznem. Nie ma żadnych krewnych, nie utrzymuje kontaktów z nikim spoza oddziału. Nie mamy pojęcia, czym zajmował się wcześniej, gdzie był szkolony, dlaczego walczy. Znamy jego nazwisko tylko dlatego, że sam je podał do publicznej wiadomości, ale nic nam to nie dało, bo nie jest nigdzie odnotowany. Jego akt urodzenia to jedyny dokument, do którego dotarły rosyjskie służby.

Jashari na pewno wie, że nie jedyny, ale nie może wprost zaprzeczyć oficjalnemu stanowisku jednego ze stałych członków Rady. Albo nie ma do tego odpowiedniej autoryzacji, myśli Natasza z satysfakcją.

Ktoś podnosi rękę. Natasza nie przewraca oczami tylko dlatego, że tak naprawdę jej to nie obchodzi.

— Dlaczego Rosjanie sami się tym nie zajmą, sir? — pyta jedna z młodszych agentek. Ma typowo środkowoazjatycką urodę: okrągłą twarz, lekko skośne oczy i ciemne, proste włosy.

— Opinia międzynarodowa jest w sprawie Czeczenii ciągle podzielona — tłumaczy Jashari. — Rząd rosyjski obawia się, że tego typu działanie zostanie odebrane negatywnie, jako kolejny zamach na autonomię narodu czeczeńskiego. Dlatego to zadanie przypadło naszej grupie. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że akcja firmowana przez agencję Narodów Zjednoczonych zostanie zaakceptowana przez społeczność międzynarodową.  Wkład Rosjan jest… celowo ograniczony do minimum.

Wspomniane minimum unosi brew. Jashari ściąga mimowolnie usta, próbując ukryć swoje niezadowolenie, ale jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że obecności Nataszy nie można już dłużej pozostawić bez komentarza.

— Udział w tej operacji weźmie więc również agentka Romanowa, która uprzejmie zgodziła się służyć nam swoim doświadczeniem z regionu kaukaskiego. Rozumiem, że zna pani czeczeński?

— Mniej więcej. — Natasza wzrusza ramionami. Jashari wygląda na lekko poirytowanego jej wymijającą odpowiedzią (ale w przeciwieństwie do _niektórych_ pracowników SHIELD potrafi najwyraźniej zachować się profesjonalnie i nie wyskakiwać od razu z Guantanamo czy innym gównem), ale ostatecznie kiwa tylko głową. Zmienia slajd i kieruje nań wskaźnik.

— To mapa Groznego i okolic — podejmuje. Po chwili na planie pojawia się kilka kolorowych punktów opatrzonych stosownymi uwagami. — Według informacji zebranych w czasie rozpoznania, oddział Kudyrowa jest rozlokowany na tych pozycjach…

 

* * *

 

Jeszcze tej samej nocy lecą do Czeczenii. Zaledwie dwa miesiące po załatwieniu jej statusu uchodźcy politycznego SHIELD bez zażenowania wysyła ją na terytorium państwa, które oskarża ją o zdradę stanu. Natasza ma ochotę zapytać, jak Fury załatwił to z rosyjskim rządem, czy _w ogóle_ cokolwiek załatwiał; czy ma ją tak głęboko w dupie, że jeśli jutro zgarnie ją rosyjskie wojsko, to on nawet nie mrugnie. Ale nie, Fury nie jest głupi, a już na pewno nie jest rozrzutny — Natasza jako taka kosztowała go pewnie dużo wysiłku, a może i czegoś więcej. Ludzie tacy jak ona nie dostają w końcu amerykańskiego obywatelstwa z dnia na dzień, jeśli ani jedna ręka nie zostanie posmarowana tym, czym trzeba. Natasza nie ma wątpliwości, że pod tym względem Stany nie różnią się wiele od Rosji — ludzie są w końcu wszędzie tacy sami. Ale jeśli życie Nataszy nie zostało wliczone w koszta tej operacji, to jak Fury wyobraża sobie dalszą współpracę SHIELD z Radą…?

Może Natasza źle do tego podchodzi, może niepotrzebnie zakłada, że jakiekolwiek rozmowy na jej temat (na temat jej zdrady) _musiały_ mieć miejsce…?

Oficjalnie w GRU jest w końcu tylko XVIII Zarządów.

— Daleko jeszcze? — jęczy jeden z agentów, wiercąc się i grzebiąc przy klamrze swoich pasów. — Tyłek mi zdrętwiał.

— Jezu, Frantz, nikt nie chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje z twoim tyłkiem.

— Nie kłam, Alijewa, słyszałem, że mój tyłek znajduje się stosunkowo wysoko na liście twoich priorytetów…

— Ta, do skopania!

— Tylko go nakręcasz, Merim — odezwała się agentka Lubchenko, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książeczki z sudoku.

— Ej, możecie się tam z tyłu zamknąć?

— Skup się, Truman, nie lecisz na autopilocie.

— Przepraszam, sir.

Natasza mimowolnie podziwia Jashariego. Wątpi, żeby pisał się na niańczenie grupy teoretycznie dorosłych ludzi, kiedy wstępował do SHIELD. Ona na przykład nie przypomina sobie, żeby Fury cokolwiek na ten temat wspominał.

— Jak wylądujemy, będziesz mogła zrobić z moim tyłkiem wszystko, na co tylko masz ochotę. — Frantz zniża głos i nachyla się do przodu, szczerząc trochę krzywe zęby w błazeńskim uśmiechu. Alijewa wyciąga przed siebie zaciśniętą pięść i powoli wyprostowuje środkowy palec.

Natasza jeszcze przez chwilę przygląda się tym słownym przepychankom agentów Jashariego, po czym odwraca od nich wzrok i wbija go w pustą ławę naprzeciwko. Fury, Coulson, Hill — zaskakujące, ile osób w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca próbowało ją usilnie przekonać, że SHIELD to ten _dobry_ wywiad; że powinna pracować dla nich nie tylko po to, żeby ocalić własną (swoją drogą, podobno niezbyt wiele wartą) skórę, ale również dlatego, że to _słuszny_ wybór.

Wybór — pomiędzy czym? Zimna wojna skończyła się już wieki temu i paradoksalnie mało kto zdawał sobie z tego sprawę równie dobrze, co dziewczęta Czerwonego Pokoju. Może dlatego, że już nie pamiętały świata, w którym zdawali się ciągle żyć ich przełożeni, a może dlatego, że nie do końca rozumiały, czego tak naprawdę chciało od nich GRU… W każdym razie wiedziały, że nie ma już żadnych bloków, po stronie których można by się opowiedzieć, dobrych i złych policjantów, do których można by dołączyć. Są tylko misje do wykonania, cele do osiągnięcia i interesy do obrony.

A kiedy przychodzi co do czego — niewiedzące co je czeka  dzieciaki, które nie dalej jak tydzień temu przywdziały mundury i dostały ostrą amunicję do broni.

— Zapiąć pasy, Dorotki! — krzyczy nagle Truman. — I możecie pożegnać się z Kansas!

— Ty się, Truman, nie popisuj, tylko ustaw maszynę pod dobrym kątem — gasi go natychmiast Jashari. — Wyżej dziób, wyżej… Ale nie tak wysoko! Kto cię uczył latać, szympansy…?

Jakimś cudem Trumanowi udaje się posadzić samolot na pasie w sposób prawie niezagrażający życiu i zdrowiu całej załogi. Pod koniec tego manewru Jashari wygląda, jakby był bliski wylewu, czego zadowolony z siebie Truman kompletnie nie zauważa.

Przesiadają się do dużego, nieoznakowanego Volkswagena, który na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda, jakby miał się zaraz rozlecieć, ale okazuje się nie tylko sprawny, ale i zaskakująco szybki. Siedzący za kierownicą agent jest równie niepozorny, co samochód — nie ma na sobie ani czarnego, prostego garnituru, ani w munduru operacyjnego, tylko wytarte dżinsy, koszulę w kratę i bezkształtną, szarą bluzę. Poza tym na desce rozdzielczej leży czerwona czapka z daszkiem i ciemne okulary, a z lusterka zwisa drewniany różaniec i zapachowa choinka, od której smrodu Nataszy robi się niedobrze. Z tyłu jest na szczęście dostatecznie dużo miejsca dla całej ich piątki (Jashari siada z przodu, na fotelu pasażera), ale i tak nie bardzo jest czym oddychać.

Grozny jest tak samo brzydkie, chaotyczne i zatłoczone, jak kiedy Natasza była w nim ostatnio. Kolorowe reklamy, pyszne meczety i nowoczesna zabudowa przeplatają się ze zwęglonymi szkieletami zniszczonych w czasie bombardowań budynków. Im bliżej centrum miasta, tym bardziej krajobraz zmienia się, tym mniej dookoła gruzu i brudu, ale nawet w miejscach mogących aspirować do miana części nowoczesnej metropolii ślady ciągle trwającej wojny i tak łatwo dostrzec.

Nataszę bardziej niż samo miasto interesują reakcje pozostałych pasażerów (zawsze znajdowała obserwowanie ludzi ciekawszym niż obserwowanie otoczenia). Jashari otworzył okno po swojej stronie i wysunął na zewnątrz łokieć; Z tylnego siedzenia widać tylko fragment profilu jego twarzy, którą obrócił w stronę popołudniowego słońca, ale wydaje się być całkowicie spokojny, może nawet trochę znudzony. Siedząca obok Nataszy Alijewa wygląda przez okno z podobnie nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, ale Lubchenko, Truman i Frantz są jak otwarte książki. Przyglądają się wszystkiemu z szeroko otwartymi oczami i chociaż wszyscy są bez wątpienia wysoko wykwalifikowanym agentami, to zgodnie z przewidywaniami Nataszy żadne z nich nie widziało jeszcze prawdziwej wojny. Natasza podejrzewa, że Czeczenia jest dla nich takim samym sprawdzianem, jak dla niej. Czy SHIELD zorganizowało tę operację tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, ile potrafią i jak się będą zachowywać? Możliwe. Tylko że w przypadku tamtej czwórki ocenie będą podlegać jedynie ich umiejętności. Co do umiejętności Nataszy nikt wątpliwości nie ma, więc egzamin dotyczy zgoła czego innego.

Natasza musi przyznać, że zostali niegłupio dobrani. Jashari pochodzi z Albanii i Natasza nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby działał wcześniej na Bałkanach. Alijewa jest Kirgizką, świetnie mówi po rosyjsku i zapewne z łatwością odnajdzie się w specyfice czeczeńskiej rzeczywistości. Truman i Lubchenko oboje są Amerykanami (Natasza czuje lekkie ukłucie irytacji, widząc sposób, w jaki Sarah zapisuje swoje nazwisko), ale znają język i z tego, co Natasza usłyszała w czasie lotu, zajmowali się wojną w Czeczenii w swoich pracach dyplomowych. Frantz… Natasza nie bardzo rozumie, co mogłoby przemawiać za głośnym Austriakiem. Może Fury go lubi, albo jego wujek jest jakąś międzynarodową szychą, cholera wie. Mimo wszystko Natasza ma nadzieję, że kryje się w tym jakaś logika.

Po godzinie kluczenia po mieście dojeżdżają do bazy — niewielkiego mieszkania po drugiej stronie rzeki. Szybko okazuje się, że jest ono połączone ukrytymi w ścianie drzwiami z jeszcze jednym mieszkaniem na tym samym piętrze i z jednym na niższym. Przedpokój i salonik z jadalnią jako te pomieszczenia, które widać już z progu, wyglądają całkowicie zwyczajnie. Dwa kolejne pokoje są jednak zawalone komputerami i specjalistycznymi urządzeniami do prowadzenia inwigilacji — podłączonymi do rozmieszczonych Bóg jeden wie gdzie kamer monitorami, nagraniami z podsłuchów, wielkimi jak piece zagłuszaczami fal elektromagnetycznych. Anonimowy agent-kierowca prowadzi ich dalej, przez kuchnię do przyległego mieszkania, które zdaje się być przestrzenią przeznaczoną w mniejszym stopniu do pracy, a w większym do życia.

Dostają siedem godzin na odpoczynek. To dużo, ale najwidoczniej nie ma pośpiechu, myśli Natasza, układając się na jednym z wolnych materaców. Odwraca się plecami do ściany, spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwując wszystko, co dzieje się dookoła. Większość tak jak ona układają się na kanapach i materacach, ale kilka osób wytrwale przetrząsa kuchnię w poszukiwaniu czegoś do jedzenia.

Przez otwarte drzwi Natasza widzi Jashariego i Alijewą, którzy przesuwają razem stół i krzesła ze środka salonu pod ścianę. Pod ciężkimi powiekami czuje już piasek, ale nie zaśnie, dopóki nie będzie wiedziała, co kto robi i gdzie jest (dopóki nie poczuje się mniej lub bardziej bezpiecznie), więc mruży oczy i próbuje wyostrzyć zamazane kontury obu postaci. Widzi, że czarne, SHIELD-owskie kombinezony zamienili na zwykłe spodnie i koszule z długim rękawem. Alijewa wyciąga za siebie ręce w jakiejś dziwnej pozie i Nataszy zajmuje chwilę skojarzenie, że wiąże włosy. Znika na chwilę z pola widzenia Nataszy, a kiedy pojawia się w nim znowu, na głowie ma chustkę.

Natasza zastanawia się, czy tak można. Nie chodzi o to, że nie wie nic o islamie, bo posiada wyczerpującą wiedzę na temat wszystkich najważniejszych religii, jako że taka wiedza często ma zastosowanie taktyczne. Potrafi bezbłędnie zmówić salat, chociaż tak naprawdę nie dobrze zna arabskiego ( _Ty jesteś jak drozd, Taszeńka_ , śmiał się Iwan, kiedy Natasza naśladowała głosy ludzi z telewizora. _Umiesz powtórzyć wszystko, co zobaczysz lub usłyszysz_ ). Raz nawet wysłali ją do Afganistanu, gdzie udawała żonę innego agenta — pod jej burką zmieścili praktycznie cały arsenał. W każdym razie Natasza wie, że dobry muzułmanin powinien modlić się pięć razy dziennie, a że spędziła z Alijewą i Jasharim ostatnich kilkanaście godzin na stosunkowo niewielkiej przestrzeni transportowca SHIELD, może stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że żadne z nich nie zrobiło sobie ani chwili przerwy na modlitwę.

Więc _nie rozumie_ , ale może nie wszystko musi rozumieć. Kiedy Jashari zaczyna śpiewnie recytować kolejne wersety, Natasza zamyka oczy.

Tej nocy śni o złotych cerkwiach i bogato zdobionych ikonach, których nie oglądała od lat.

 

* * *

 

— Zimno mi.

— Wszystkim nam jest zimno. Nie wszyscy jednak oznajmiamy to całemu światu.

— I mokro. Mokro też mi jest. Chyba buty mi przemokły.

— Buty nie mogły ci przemoknąć, te buty nie przemakają.

— A skąd wiesz? Chodziłaś już w nich po jakimś mokrym lesie?

— To są buty wojskowe, ciołku. One tak łatwo nie przemakają.

— Aha! Czyli przyznajesz, że teoretycznie _mogą_ przemoknąć…?

— Jeśli natychmiast się nie zamkniecie, ja was przemoknę tak, że się nie pozbieracie.

— … to zdanie nie miało za dużo sensu, sir.

— Cisza na linii!

I tak od dwóch godzin. _Bosze moi_.

Jeszcze przed świtem Jashari zapakował ich wszystkich do obrzydliwego, musztardowego żuka, którym mieli wyjechać za miasto. Uniformy SHIELD zmienili na standardowe spodnie i kurtki moro, znacznie lepiej nadające się do walki na zalesionym terenie niż czarne, jednoczęściowe kombinezony. Każde z nich mogło mieć ze sobą tylko jeden plecak z niewielkim zapasem wody, sucharów, amunicji i małą apteczką.

Na miejscu Jashari podzielił ich na trzy dwuosobowe grupy: pierwszą stanowił on sam i Alijewa, drugą Truman i Lubchenko, trzecią Natasza i Frantz. Na razie nie mają żadnych większych problemów, jako że SHIELD zrobiło wcześniej dosyć solidne rozpoznanie, a technologia GPS znacząco ułatwia poruszanie się po każdym terenie. Wiedzą, że kilkanaście kilometrów w głąb lasu Kudyrow ma mieć zorganizowany prowizoryczny magazyn, służący jednocześnie za bazę wypadową dla całej jego jednostki. Plan Jashariego był prosty — chciał zaskoczyć Czeczeńców o świcie, kiedy oprócz wartownika wszyscy będą głęboko spali, otoczyć ich obóz i zmusić do poddania się. Według rozpoznania SHIELD Kudyrow miał pod sobą zaledwie siedem osób, z czego tylko trzy można by określić jako doświadczone w walce. Pozostali partyzanci zostali zwerbowani stosunkowo niedawno — stąd zapewne pomysł SHIELD, żeby wystawić ich swoim równie mało doświadczonym, ale bezwzględnie lepiej przeszkolonym agentom. Było oczywistym, że gdyby SHIELD chciało, mogłoby wysłać do Czeczenii grupę nie sześciu, a dwudziestu sześciu ludzi. Dowództwo co prawda wymawiało się koniecznością sprawnego i dyskretnego działania, tym, że Rosjanie w zamian za oddanie Czeczeńców pod międzynarodową jurysdykcję żądali uniknięcia rozgłosu za wszelką cenę, ale Natasza tylko częściowo wierzyła w te tłumaczenia. Uwzględniano w nich bowiem wszystko: od specyfiki wojny partyzanckiej po kwestie polityczne — poza niebezpieczeństwem, jakie wiązało się z powierzeniem zadania tak źle zbalansowanej pod względem doświadczenia grupie.

Ale jednocześnie podejrzewa, że od tego są tutaj ona i Jashari — mają zapewnić misji powodzenie za wszelką cenę.

Po zneutralizowaniu oddziału Kudyrowa Jashari ma wezwać posiłki. Jeńcy zostaną przetransportowani na wyznaczoną wcześniej na miejsce spotkania polanę. Tam wyląduje śmigłowiec SHIELD, który następnie zabierze ich z powrotem na dryfujący gdzieś w pobliżu rosyjskiej granicy lotniskowiec.

Natasza musi przyznać, że nie jest to zły plan — może nie jakoś szczególnie wyrafinowany, ale nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby wyrafinowanie było im w tym przypadku wyjątkowo potrzebne. Jeśli tylko rozpoznanie zostało prawidłowo przeprowadzone, jeśli tylko SHIELD nic nie przeoczyło, to rozbrojenie Kudyrowa i jego ludzi powinno przebiec bez żadnych przeszkód.

— Tu Alfa. Gamma, powiedz, co widzisz, odbiór. — Natasza słyszy w słuchawce komunikatora. Frantz rzuca jej szybkie spojrzenie, jakby przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że odpowie zamiast niego, ale jego wahanie trwa dosłownie ułamek sekundy.

— Tu Gamma, u nas bez zmian, odbiór.

— Beta, co z wami? Odbiór.

— Czysto, czysto, Alfa, odbiór.

Idący obok Nataszy Frantz klnie po swojemu.

— Gdzie się te pieprzone sukinsyny chowają…? — mamrocze.

— Zamknij się — warczy poirytowana Natasza, wytężając wzrok i słuch. To, że misja wygląda na łatwą, nie oznacza, że należy ją całkowicie zlekceważyć.

Frantz odwraca gwałtowanie głowę w jej stronę.

— Coś ty powiedziała? — pyta z niedowierzaniem.

— Powiedziałam, żebyś się zamknął — cedzi Natasza, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramię drugiego agenta.

— Kim ty, do jasnej cholery, jesteś, żeby mi mówić, co mam ro…

Natasza chwyta go za poły kurtki i bezceremonialnie ciągnie w swoją stronę. Kiedy przypada razem z nim do drzewa, Frantz wydaje z siebie nieszczególnie męski okrzyk zaskoczenia.

— Co ty, kurwa…?

Natasza zasłania mu usta dłonią. Na swoje własne szczęście Frantz milknie.

Stoją tak przez chwilę w bezruchu, po czym Frantz chwyta Nataszę za nadgarstek i powoli odejmuje jej rękę od swojej twarzy.

— Nic nie słyszę — szepce jej prosto do ucha, nagle zachowując się jak doskonale wyszkolony agent specjalny, a nie rozwydrzony bachor. Natasza potrafi to docenić; kiwa głową, po czym wykonuje krótki, gwałtowny ruch, wskazując na coś na północnym zachodzie. Frantz wytęża oczy, po czym wstrzymuje oddech.

Pomiędzy drzewami wyraźnie unosi się strużka szarego dymu.

— Alfa, tu Gamma — mruczy Frantz do założonego na ucho nadajnika. — Dym na jedenastej, odbiór.

— Tu Alfa. Gamma, nie ruszajcie się. Beta, zajmijcie pozycje. Zachodzicie cel od zachodu, współrzędne na GPS-ie, odbiór.

— Tu Beta, zbliżamy się do wyznaczonej pozycji, odbiór.

— Tu Alfa, czekać na sygnał, bez odbioru.

Natasza opiera się plecami o pień drzewa; wyciąga z kabury swoją broń, standardową Berettę M9, którą kilka dni wcześniej wręczyła jej bez przekonania agentka Hill; Frantz ściąga z ramienia swój karabinek i ustawia go pionowo, przyciskając do piersi.

Czekają. Mijają kolejne minuty, a Jashari nie daje sygnału…

Bo Natasza mogłaby przysiąc, że nie umówili się na serię z karabinu maszynowego i pełen bólu okrzyk Lubchenko.

— O żesz ty kur… — Frantz zachłystuje się przekleństwem; kłykcie dłoni kurczowo ściskającej karabin bieleją. Natasza nie traci czasu:

— Tu Gamma! Beta jest spalona, powtarzam, _Beta jest spalona_! Jakie jest wasze położenie, Alfa, odbiór? — Cisza. — Alfa, słyszysz mnie? — powtarza, ale i tym razem odpowiada jej milczenie. — _Bladź_.  Idziemy! — rzuca w końcu Frantzowi przez ramię i zaczyna biec w kierunku, z którego dobiegły ich odgłosy strzałów.

— Myślałem, że jesteś jakimś postradzieckim superszpiegiem! — dyszy tuż za nią Austriak. — Nie powinnaś raczej być przeciwna podejmowaniu działania bez żadnego planu…?

Natasza nagle zatrzymuje się, znowu kryjąc się za drzewem. Daje Frantzowi gestem znać, żeby zrobił to samo. Kilkanaście metrów przed nimi pozycje zajęło dwóch Czeczeńców, krótkimi seriami ostrzeliwujących kogoś, kogo co prawda Natasza z tego miejsca nie widzi, ale kogo tożsamości jest w miarę pewna. Chciałaby myśleć, że tylko Truman i Lubchenko zostali odkryci przez ludzi Kudyrowa, że Jashari i Alijewa krążą gdzieś w pobliżu, w każdej chwili gotowi zaatakować, ale cisza po drugiej stronie linii nie pozostawia wiele miejsca na wątpliwości.

— Każdy plan można przejrzeć — podejmuje po chwili szeptem, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z partyzantów. — Dlatego czasami najlepszym planem jest brak planu.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy ten plan mi odpowiada — mamrocze Frantz.

— A masz lepszy?

Frantz znowu klnie.

— Ty w ogóle byłeś już kiedyś na akcji? — pyta nagle Natasza. Musi jak najszybciej rozeznać się w możliwościach drugiego agenta. Niemal żałuje, że nie wyciągnęła od niego i od innych tych informacji w czasie lotu, chociaż nie może mieć pewności, że którekolwiek z nich zamieniłoby z nią chociaż słowo.

— Oczywiście, że byłem! — syczy Frantz, nadymając się lekko. — Egzaminy końcowe w zdawałem w Libanie!

Głupie dzieciaki, myśli ze złością Natasza. Głupie SHIELD. Jeśli dzisiaj zginie, przynajmniej będzie wiedziała, czyja to wina.

— Na _prawdziwej_ akcji, kretynie!

Frantz milczy.

— Świetnie — wzdycha Natasza. — Skoro już wiemy, że tylko jedno z nas ma jakiekolwiek liczące się doświadczenie w terenie, ustalmy coś. Robisz dokładnie to, co mówię i kiedy to mówię. Nie wychylasz się bez potrzeby, strzelasz tylko na mój znak i nie pozwalasz, żeby nas rozdzielili. Cały czas trzymasz się kilka kroków za mną, osłaniasz mnie i jednocześnie starasz się monitorować łączność. Jeśli ktoś z naszych się odezwie, podasz nasze położenie i zapytasz o ich, tak żebyśmy mogli skoordynować działania. Jasne?

Kiwnięcie głową. Frantz chyba zaczyna rozumieć, że od tego, czy będzie z Nataszą współpracować, zależy coś więcej niż jego dobre samopoczucie.

— Dobra. Najpierw musimy przebić się przez tych dwóch. — Natasza ruchem głowy wskazuje na przykucniętych nieopodal Czeczeńców. — Idę pierwsza. Ty trzy minuty i dopiero wtedy ruszasz za mną. Przy odrobinie szczęścia załatwię od razu obu; jeśli nie, wtedy masz mi pomóc.

— Zgłupiałaś? — syczy Frantz, chwytając ją za rękaw kurtki. Natasza mruży groźnie oczy i zaciska usta. (Nienawidzi, kiedy ktoś obcy jej dotyka). — Jeśli zaczniemy strzelać, usłyszy nas reszta! Nie wiemy, czy ktokolwiek od nas jeszcze żyje, równie dobrze możemy być tu całkowicie sami, a ty chcesz sprowadzić nam cały oddział na głowę…?

Natasza w odpowiedzi przekłada pistolet do lewej ręki, a prawą sięga do skórzanej, przyczepionej do paska jej spodni pochwy, by wyciągnąć z niej wojskowy nóż. Frantz przełyka ślinę.

— Powiedziałam przecież wyraźnie — tłumaczy cierpliwie Natasza, jakby zwracała się do niezbyt bystrego dziecka — że będziemy strzelać tylko w ostateczności. — Kładzie palec wskazujący na ustach, gestem nakazując Frantzowi ciszę. Tamten tylko zaciska dłonie mocniej na kolbie karabinu i chowa się z powrotem za drzewo. Natasza wyobraża sobie, jak oparłszy się ciężko o pień, chłopak zamyka oczy i zaczyna bezgłośnie liczyć: _Ein, zwei, drei…_

Natasza podbiega na lekko ugiętych nogach do partyzantów. Nie czeka, aż ją usłyszą, aż zdążą się zorientować, że ktoś zaszedł ich od tyłu, tylko doskakuje do pierwszego z nich, chwyta go za włosy i jednym ruchem podrzyna mu gardło.

Drugi odwraca się w jej stronę i otwiera usta do wrzasku, ale zanim wydobędzie z nich jakikolwiek dźwięk, Natasza uderza go pięścią w krtań. Mężczyzna zaczyna charczeć i krztusić się, zataczając się lekko do tyłu, ale pomimo bólu jest wciąż na tyle przytomny, żeby spróbować w nią wycelować. Natasza mocnym kopnięciem odrzuca od siebie lufę karabinu; w tej samej chwili Czeczen pociąga za spust i krótką serią dziurawi ściółkę kilka metrów dalej. Natasza znowu go kopie, tym razem w rękę, gruchocząc delikatne kości dłoni. Mężczyzna dusi się niemym krzykiem i wypuszcza broń z rąk. Ale zanim Natasza uniesie nóż do ciosu, partyzant rzuca się na nią desperacko całym ciałem. Jest od niej wyższy i dwa razy cięższy, więc Natasza nie ma szans utrzymać się na nogach. Upadają na mokre, lekko przegniłe liście, a ona uderza potylicą w ziemię tak mocno, że aż robi jej się ciemno przed oczami i gubi swój nóż. Mężczyzna chwyta ją zdrową ręką za gardło, ale Natasza wywija się spod niego jak piskorz, wykręcając ciało w nieprawdopodobny wręcz sposób i znajdując kolanem miękkie podbrzusze przeciwnika. Zrzuca go z siebie, wymacuje ręką nóż i z impetem wbija go Czeczenowi po rękojeść w szyję.

Mężczyzna wydaje z siebie ni to charchot, ni to bulgot. Szarpie się jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, wybałuszając oczy i wywalając język, po czym nieruchomieje.

Natasza podnosi się ostrożnie na jedno kolano. Wyszarpuje swój nóż z ciała partyzanta, kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami wyciera go o jego ubranie i wstaje.

Gdzieś w pobliżu słyszy cichy szelest liści, a potem świszczący oddech Frantza. Odwraca się w jego stronę — blady jak ściana, Frantz wpatruje się z przerażeniem w zakrwawione trupy, po czym unosi wzrok i zamiera.

Natasza wie, jak musi wyglądać. W prawej ręce trzyma niedokładnie wytarty nóż, a wierzch dłoni i prawdopodobnie twarz ma upstrzone krwią. W każdej innej sytuacji byłaby skłonna zrozumieć strach i obrzydzenie, z jakimi patrzy na nią Frantz — ale teraz nie ma czasu na współczucie.

— Mam coś na nosie? — pyta bez emocji i nie czekając na odpowiedź agenta, kieruje się w stronę, z której dobiegł ich wcześniej krzyk Lubchenko. Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że mimo wszystko Frantz podąża kilka kroków za nią.

Nie przebiegli nawet kilkunastu metrów, kiedy strzały rozległy się na nowo. Tym razem towarzyszą im wyraźnie okrzyki i nawoływania obu stron. Natasza zastanawia się przez chwilę, jakie ma wyjścia, ale nie widzi zbyt wielu możliwości. Ludzie SHIELD i Kudyrowa zdają się być rozproszeni, atakując się nawzajem bez żadnego planu. Zresztą i tak nie ma czasu do namysłu — każda sekunda może być decydująca — więc Natasza wsuwa nóż do pochwy i sięga do kabury po pistolet.

— Zadekuj się za tamtym pniem — rozkazuje, nawet nie patrząc na Frantza, tylko gorączkowym wzrokiem omiatając walczących i wybierając kolejny cel — i próbuj mnie osłaniać. Jeśli ktoś z naszych znajdzie się w zasięgu twojego głosu, ściągnij go. Może uda się nam jakoś wyjść z tego gówna…

— A ty? — pyta Frantz zachrypniętym głosem.

W odpowiedzi Natasza unosi pistolet i rzuca Frantzowi wymowne spojrzenie. Tamten po raz kolejny bierze głęboki oddech i posłusznie cofa się na wyznaczoną mu przez Nataszę pozycję. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby w ten sposób rzeczywiście mógł Nataszy jakoś pomóc, ale może przynajmniej nie będzie się jej plątał pod nogami.

Nie żegnają się i nie życzą sobie powodzenia. Natasza bez słowa rzuca się do walki, próbując utorować sobie drogę do pozostałych agentów. Jeśli to przeżyje, należy jej się pieprzony medal, myśli zaciekle. Albo i pięć.

Na swoje własne nieszczęście, zanim uda jej się przebić przez niezbyt szczelną linię obrony wroga, wdaje się w bezsensowny pojedynek z jednym z partyzantów; oboje na zmianę chowają się za drzewa i wyskakują zza nich, żeby oddać po kilka szybkich, nieprecyzyjnych strzałów. Natasza klnie, na czym świat stoi, kiedy nagle jej przeciwnik wydaje z siebie krótki okrzyk zaskoczenia i pada martwy na ziemię. Natasza wychyla się ostrożnie i widzi machającego do niej Jashariego.

— Frantz! — krzyczy w odpowiedzi i słyszy szelest ściółki pod butami Austriaka.

— Dzięki Bogu… — mamrocze Frantz, dysząc ciężko.

— Ktoś jeszcze był z wami? — pyta Jashari z godnym podziwu spokojem.

— Nie, sir — odpowiada Frantz. — Ale słyszeliśmy Lubczenko i próbowaliśmy się do niej przebić.

— Ta, pół lasu ją słyszało. — Jashari spluwa różową od krwi śliną. Najwyraźniej nie tylko Natasza spotkała się z partyzantami na odległość pięści. — Dobra, robimy tak: ja i Romanowa idziemy pierwsi i próbujemy ich oskrzydlić. Frantz, ty nasz osłaniasz; jeśli któreś z nas zostanie zdjęte, wtedy zajmujesz jego miejsce. Jasne?

— Ale sir… — Frantz robi się czerwony na twarzy. Najwidoczniej słuchanie poleceń Nataszy, kiedy nikt inny tego nie widzi, nie jest poniżej jego godności, ale bycie zbytym przez swojego dowódcę w taki sposób to policzek nie do zniesienia. Jashari musi zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, ale to, co Natasza najbardziej w nim docenia, to jego profesjonalizm.

— Nie jestem tutaj od tego, żebyś się dobrze czuł, Frantz — warczy starszy agent. — Jestem tu od tego, żeby wyciągnąć cię z tego lasu żywego. Więc przestań pierdolić i zacznij słuchać rozkazów.

Frantz spuszcza głowę, zawstydzony.

— Tajest.

— No.  — Jashari unosi wyżej swój karabin. — A teraz niech Bóg ma Was w swojej opiece, biedne sukinkoty.

— Każę to sobie wykuć na nagrobku — myśli Natasza i dopiero parsknięcie Jashariego uświadamia jej, że powiedziała to na głos. Spogląda z ukosa na Frantza, ale dzieciak, zamiast się uśmiechnąć, zbladł tylko jeszcze bardziej. No cóż, nie każdy musi mieć wisielcze poczucie humoru.

Szkoda, myśli Natasza, posuwając się bezszelestnie naprzód, że poznała Jashariego w takich okolicznościach. Ma wrażenie, że pod pewnymi względami są do siebie bardziej podobni, niż może się wydawać. Kiedy indziej chyba by się polubili, może nawet zostali by przyjaciółmi — oczywiście na tyle, na ile szpiedzy w ogóle mogą mieć przyjaciół…

Oczywiście wtedy padają strzały i ktoś władowuje w brzuch Jashariego prawie cały magazynek.

Cóż. Mogła się tego spodziewać.

 

* * *

 

Natasza jest nie tylko doświadczonym szpiegiem, ale również wykwalifikowanym agentem specjalnym. Nie raz znajdowała się na pierwszej linii frontu, walcząc ramię w ramię ze zwykłymi żołnierzami. Ma doświadczenie i umiejętności niezbędne tak do przeprowadzenia skutecznego szturmu, jak i długotrwałej obrony swojej pozycji. Poza tym widziała już naprawdę wiele — ale może właśnie dlatego umie stwierdzić, kiedy walka zamienia się w prawdziwe piekło.

Jashari leży na ziemi i krzyczy, ściskając się kurczowo za brzuch, ale Natasza jest zbyt daleko, żeby zobaczyć, jak bardzo krwawi (czy przez palce przecieka mu tylko krew, czy również flaki), więc nie może ocenić, jakie są jego szanse. Próbuje się kryć za najbliższym drzewem, ale jego pień jest zbyt wąski, by osłonić ją całą, więc postanawia pozostać w ruchu, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób będzie trudniej ją trafić.

Problem w tym, że nie tylko ona jest trudna do uchwycenia — jej przeciwnicy są w tym równie dobrzy, jeśli nie lepsi niż ona. Kule wżynają się w pnie drzew i w ziemię tak szybko, że Natasza przysięgłaby, że to serie z karabinu, gdyby nie fakt, że każda kolejna pada z innej strony — co jest niemożliwe, powtarza sobie, co _nie powinno_ być możliwe, chyba że wywiad Fury’ego można o kant dupy potłuc i Kudyrow nie miał ze sobą garstki ludzi, tylko, _job twoju mać_ , całą pieprzoną armię…

Umrą tu wszyscy, myśli, próbując jednocześnie kontrolować oddech i opanować coraz mocniejsze drżenie rąk. Wszystko na marne, te ostatnie miesiące pełne upokarzającego płaszczenia się przed bandą jakichś pierdolonych świętoszków z Narodów Zjednoczonych. Natasza tak bardzo chciała żyć, że była gotowa złamać wszystkie zasady na ziemi i niebie. Myślała, że tak można, że jej to ujdzie na sucho. Myślała, że lepsze takie życie (w obcym kraju, na łasce obcych rządów), niż żadne, a teraz zapłaci za swoje tchórzostwo najwyższą cenę. Mogła w końcu umrzeć szybko i (prawie) bezboleśnie — wystarczyło tylko, żeby zrobiła, co do niej należało i wzięła jedną głupią kapsułkę do ust, żeby zacisnęła zęby, żeby… Wtedy bała się, więc teraz za karę umrze tutaj, w czeczeńskim lesie, tak daleko i blisko domu zarazem; umrze, wykrwawiając się na wilgotną ściółkę, tak jak Jashari właśnie umiera — w bólu i wolno, tak przerażająco _wolno_. Może będzie miała szczęście i któryś z partyzantów ją szybko dobije; może będzie miała pecha i ktoś ją rozpozna, a wtedy otworzą jej brzuch i nakręcą wnętrzności na kolby karabinów, tak zrobią, Natasza jest tego pewna…

Kolejny strzał; pień leci w drzazgi tuż przy jej prawym uchu. Najwidoczniej rację mieli ci, którzy mówili, że śmierci nie można oszukać. W każdym razie nie na długo.

Natasza przeładowuje broń i zaciska na niej palce. Wdech, wydech — tyle jej jeszcze zostało, nie dać się zastrzelić w ten sposób, nie zginąć jak szczur (którym i tak jest). Przywiera plecami mocniej do drzewa i wychyla się, chcąc oddając kolejną serię, ale już po drugim strzale musi się z powrotem schować, bo prawie dostaje — najpierw w ramię, potem w głowę, w końcu w brzuch. Każdy strzał pada z innej strony i Natasza klnie, jak nigdy dotąd nie klęła. Kiedy próbuje złapać oddech, słyszy, że strzelanina przeniosła się kilkanaście metrów dalej, tam, gdzie powinien być teraz Frantz…

Głupi, młody, uzbrojony w karabin Frantz, który skutecznie — jakkolwiek pewnie nie do końca świadomie — skupia na sobie uwagę Czeczeńców.

_Teraz_ , myśli Natasza, podnosząc się szybko i biegnąc w jego stronę. Chociaż jest coraz bliżej, dalej nikogo nie widzi, ale nie ma czasu zastanawiać się, gdzie schował się oddział, który przed chwilą jeszcze do niej strzelał, bo nagle pomiędzy drzewami miga jej jakiś czarny kształt. Unosi swoją Berettę, ale zanim pociągnie za spust, rozlega się huk jednego wystrzału, bo czym spowita w czerń postać rozmywa się jak we mgle, aby w ułamku sekundy stanąć twarzą w twarz z Nataszą, przykładając lufę do jej czoła. Natasza czuje na twarzy bijące od broni gorąco. Ze zwojów materiału wygląda tylko para ciemnych oczu,

— Czy ja cię gdzieś już nie widziałam? — pyta po czeczeńsku kobieta, jej głos lekko zduszony grubą warstwą materiału.

— Możliwe — odpowiada Natasza i już ma zamykać oczy (kto chce ostatnie chwile swojego życia spędzić wpatrzony w osobę, która za chwilę rozsmaruje twój mózg na drzewie?), kiedy słyszy cichy wizg i widzi, jak oczy kobiety rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu, podczas gdy jej usta otwierają się do przeraźliwego okrzyku bólu. Czeczenka pada najpierw na kolana, potem również na ręce. Natasza, nie myśląc wiele, celuje do niej, ale jest za wolna, o wiele za wolna, bo nie zdąża nawet do końca unieść ręki, nie wspominając o pociągnięciu za spust, kiedy kobieta znika, zostawiając po sobie tylko ślady krwi na przegniłych liściach.

— Sarah!

Natasza odwraca się gwałtownie w lewo i widzi Frantza biegnącego w stronę trzymającej pistolet z tłumikiem Lubchenko. Frantz zarzuca sobie karabin na ramię i wyciąga obie ręce w stronę dziewczyny, dotykając gorączkowo jej ramion i twarzy, sprawdzając, czy nie jest ranna. Lubchenko przez sekundę pozwala sobie i jemu na tę odrobinę słabości, po czym odstępuje od niego krok, kręcąc głową.

— Musimy uciekać — mówi zachrypniętym głosem. — Nie możemy tu zostać ani chwili dłużej, może być ich więcej…

— Czeczeńców? To na pewno, ale…

— Mutantów.

Frantz odrywa wzrok od Lubchenko i spogląda na Nataszę. Wygląda na kompletnie zdezorientowanego.

— Ta kobieta była mutantką, to chyba oczywiste — kontynuuje więc Natasza możliwie spokojnie, chowając ręce za siebie (nikt nie musi widzieć, że drżą). Lubchenko kiwa głową, jej oczy rozszerzone strachem, usta zacięte. — Była nadludzko szybka, dlatego wydawało nam się, że atakuje nas kilka, a nawet kilkanaście osób jednocześnie. Strzelała, w ułamku sekundy przemieszczała się kilka metrów dalej, znowu strzelała… Przy tej prędkości wyraźnie miała problem z celowaniem i pewnie dlatego bała się podejść bliżej, ale oczekiwała, że w końcu nas wywabi na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń i wystrzela jak kaczki. Nie mieliśmy z nią szans. Ludzkie oko nie było w stanie nadążyć za jej ruchem.

— Ale Sarah ją trafiła — przerywa jej Frantz. — My nie mogliśmy, ale jej się udało.

— Mutanci energetyczni stosunkowo szybko opadają z sił — wyjaśnia Lubchenko. — Mają niezwykle przyspieszoną przemianę materii. Zatrzymaliście ją tutaj dobrych kilka minut, a prędzej czy później musiała zwolnić…

Frantz kręci głową.

— To nie to — upiera się. — Zatrzymała się przy Romanowej. Mogła ją zabić bez najmniejszego trudu, ale zamiast tego nie tylko do niej podeszła, ale też zaczęła z nią gawędzić jak gdyby nigdy nic. — Patrzy podejrzliwie na Nataszę. — O czym rozmawiałyście?

— Zapytała mnie, czy już się nie spotkałyśmy. — Natasza wzrusza ramionami; nie widzi powodu, żeby kłamać. — Odpowiedziałam, że to możliwe.

Frantz nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale Lubchenko zaczyna go już ciągnąć za rękaw.

— Będzie na to czas później. Musimy stąd spadać, zanim się przegrupują!

— A co z resztą? — pyta Frantz.

Lubchenko odwraca wzrok.

— Truman nie żyje — odpowiada cicho. — A Merim… Nie wiem, co z Merim…

— Idziemy — przerywa im Natasza, bo ktoś musi.

— Najpierw wracamy po Jashariego — unosi się Frantz. Lubchenko jakby przytomnieje:

— Był z wami Jashari?

— Tak, ale dostał. Jest gdzieś tutaj niedaleko, musimy go znaleźć i opatrzyć…

— O Boże, tak się cieszę, że chyba go pocałuję…

— Co gorsza, ja też!

— A ja nie mam aparatu…

Zanim Natasza zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, durne dzieciaki są już dziesięć metrów dalej, naiwnie szczęśliwe, że jeszcze żyją, nie do końca rozumieją, że to się może zmienić w mgnieniu oka. Natasza jak przez mgłę pamięta samą siebie na pierwszej poważnej misji, to, jak adrenalina uderza do głowy szybciej niż najmocniejszy narkotyk. Potrzeba wielu (zbyt wielu) lat praktyki, żeby całkowicie wytrzebić z siebie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale to przyjdzie (czy tego się chce czy nie, w tym fachu zawsze przychodzi). Do tego czasu trzeba zrobić tylko jedno — nie dać się zabić.

Umrą tu wszyscy, powtarza więc Natasza w myślach, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Waha się przez chwilę, spoglądając w głąb lasu. Jak długo dałaby radę w nim przeżyć — pięć dni, tydzień? Nie dłużej niż dwa tygodnie. A nawet gdyby udało jej się przebić do jakiegoś ludzkiego osiedla, nie uszłaby daleko. Mutantka, której prawie udało się ją zabić, rozpoznała ją po kilku sekundach — kojarzyła ją z listów gończych rosyjskiego rządu, czy czeczeńskiej partyzantki? Nieważne zresztą, bo i jedni, i drudzy mają dostatecznie dużo powodów, żeby najpierw do Nataszy strzelać, a potem zadawać pytania. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że wysłanie jej właśnie tutaj, w głąb _wielikiej Rossiji_ , nie było ze strony Fury’ego tak głupim ruchem, jak jej się z początku wydawało.

Jak widać nic, co robi Fury, nie jest takie głupie, jak się wydaje.

Natasza wzdycha cierpiętniczo, chowa broń do kabury i bezszelestnie podąża za młodymi agentami.

Umrą tu wszyscy, tego jednego jest pewna.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Natasza naprawdę nie ma nic do Jashariego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest to zaskoczeniem również dla niej, ale chyba naprawdę go szanuje — zarówno jako agenta, jak i człowieka. Więcej, gdyby miała wybrać z całej tej niezbyt wesołej kompanii jedną osobę, której nie chciałaby widzieć martwej, cóż, byłby to pewnie Jashari.

Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że perspektywa targania na wpół przytomnego, ważącego ze sto kilo i broczącego krwią faceta przez kolejnych pięć kilometrów nie wydaje się jej szczególnie kusząca. Niestety to nie Natasza decyduje o tym, komu dadzą szansę, a kogo spiszą na straty. Oczywiście mogłaby postawić na swoim — nie oszukujmy się, Lubchenko i Frantz może i są uparci, może i przeżyli krwawą łaźnię, którą zgotowali im czeczeńscy partyzanci, jednak z Nataszą nie mieliby szans. Niestety prawda jest taka, że teraz wszystkie ważne decyzje w życiu Nataszy podejmuje pewien _sucij syn_ ze skórzaną przepaską na oku i Natasza wątpi w istnienie jakiegoś niekonfrontacyjnego sposobu na wytłumaczenie Fury’emu, w jaki sposób dwoje agentów SHIELD znalazło się nieprzytomnych na pace miejscowej ciężarówki. _Nie chcieli dać się uratować po dobroci, sir_ , powiedziałaby Natasza i tak, to na pewno spotkałoby się ze zrozumieniem Fury’ego, który potem jak gdyby nigdy nic przeszedłby do porządku dziennego nad utratą trzech operacyjnych.

Natasza stęka i próbuje jakoś lepiej złapać skraj srebrnej płachty koca termicznego, z którego Lubchenko kazała im zrobić dla Jashariego prowizoryczne nosze ( _Jego w ogóle nie powinno się nigdzie ruszać,_ panikowała. _Ale jeśli już, to nie można pozwolić, żeby tułów był wyżej niż reszta ciała. Nie, Frantz, on musi leżeć! Staraj się trzymać jego nogi tak, żeby ciało cały czas było w linii prostej…_ ). Natasza idzie z przodu, koc trzymając wyciągniętymi do tyłu rękami; jego drugi koniec ściska Frantz, który jednocześnie zamyka ten ich smutny pochód. Lubchenko idzie z boku, z jednej strony obserwując okolicę, z drugiej próbując się upewnić, że Jashari na pewno jeszcze żyje. Tylko ona jest uzbrojona — prawą rękę trzyma na przewieszonym przez ramię karabinku, a w lewej ściska nadajnik, którym bezskutecznie próbowali się połączyć z bazą. Nie wiedzą dokładnie, jak Kudyrow to robi, ale skutecznie zagłusza wszystkie częstotliwości, które ich sprzęt może wyłapać. Kilka razy wydawało im się, że przebili się przez tę dziwną barierę ciszy w eterze, ale nie trwało to dłużej niż ułamek sekundy. Mimo to Lubchenko i Frantz mają nadzieję, że ich próby skontaktowania się z SHIELD zostały przynajmniej zauważone. Natasza z właściwym sobie optymizmem jest niemal pewna, że nie usłyszał ich absolutnie nikt.

Niestety w tym pieprzonym lesie wariują nie tylko komunikatory — coś złego zaczęło się też dziać z GPS-em i całą resztą elektroniki. Na spokojnych do tej pory twarzach Lubchenko i Frantza zaczyna coraz wyraźniej malować się niepokój, gdy powoli do nich dociera, że tu nie chodzi tylko o to, jak szybko zwiększa się odległość między nimi a ludźmi Kudyrowa. Jeśli nie wezwą posiłków, będą skazani tylko na siebie, a biorąc pod uwagę konieczność taszczenia nieprzytomnego Jashariego, topniejące w oczach zapasy wody i ograniczoną ilość amunicji, ich szanse nie przedstawiają się najlepiej.

Natasza jednak odsuwa od siebie te myśli, bo dobrze ocenić sytuację to jedno, a dać się sparaliżować strachowi to drugie. Będzie jeszcze na to czas, kiedy się wreszcie zatrzymają (kiedy zatrzyma ich zapadający coraz szybciej zmrok) — wtedy zastanowią się, co dalej.

Na razie idą.

 

* * *

 

— Dalej nie idę — rzęzi Sarah, opierając ręce o kolana i dysząc ciężko.

— Idziesz — odpowiada Natasza na tyle spokojnie, na ile może; sama stara się kontrolować oddech, po każdym dłuższym wdechu biorąc dwa szybkie. Wygląda to co prawda idiotycznie, ale o wiele lepiej dotlenia płuca. Gdyby kilka godzin wcześniej Frantz nie zapytał jej, czy przypadkiem nie próbuje w biegu urodzić słonia, Natasza chętnie podzieliłaby się z nim tym sposobem.

A tak niech cierpi.

— Wszyscy idziemy — dodaje po chwili, jakby chciała do tego przekonać samą siebie. Z każdym krokiem Jashari robi się coraz cięższy i Natasza nie wie, jak długo dadzą radę utrzymać dotychczasowe tempo. Poza tym niedługo całkowicie się ściemni, a wtedy i tak będą musieli rozbić gdzieś coś na kształt obozu, więc im więcej przejdą, tym lepiej…

— Ja chyba już nie mogę — mamrocze z właściwym sobie wyczuciem chwili Frantz. Lubchenko wyprostowuje się i patrzy na niego z uwagą. Natasza ze względu na Jashariego nie może się obrócić, ale może obserwować reakcję Lubchenko; widzi więc, że ta blednie, przerażona.

— Jezu, Hans — mówi cicho — nogawka ci przecieka.

Na chwilę zapanowuje totalny chaos. Lubchenko zaczyna wyrzucać Frantzowi, że nie przyznał się, że jest ranny; Frantz przekonuje ją, że jakoś tak nie skojarzył, dlaczego ma mokre spodnie; Natasza zaś próbuje bezskutecznie przekrzyczeć ich oboje, chcąc ostatecznie ustalić, że opuszczają Jashariego _na trzy_. W końcu im się to udaje, chociaż daleko im do delikatności (na szczęście Jashari wali potylicą o podłoże tylko trochę).

Lubchenko rzuca plecak i karabin, by drżącymi (ze strachu czy ze zmęczenia?) rękami dotknąć uda Frantza.

— Czekaj, nie szarp go tak bez sensu. — Natasza łapie Lubchenko za ramię i lekko, ale stanowczo odciąga ją od kolegi. — Trzeba rozciąć materiał i zatamować krwawienie.  — Wyciąga z pochwy swój niedokładnie wytarty nóż. Widzi, jak Lubchenko spogląda niepewnie to na nią, to na Frantza, to poplamione krwią ostrze. — Idź lepiej zobaczyć, co z Jasharim.

Po bynajmniej niekrótkiej chwili wahania Lubchenko kiwa głową i odwraca się w stronę drugiego rannego. Kątem oka Natasza widzi, jak sięga po swój plecak i kuca przy Jasharim, oglądając ze wszystkich stron jego ranę, po czym przetrząsa ekwipunek w poszukiwaniu leków i opatrunku.

Natasza tymczasem sadza Frantza na ziemi, każąc mu się oprzeć o pień najbliższego drzewa i wyprostować obie nogi. Z gardła mężczyzny wydobywa się prawdziwie żałosny jęk, ale posłusznie układa się tak, jak mu kazano. Natasza ostrożnie rozcina nogawkę jego spodni, po czym chwyta oba brzegi rozdartego materiału i szarpie z całej siły.

— _Scheise_! Uważaj trochę — wydusza z siebie Frantza, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią, żeby stłumić kolejne dźwięki, które mimowolnie może z siebie wydać. — Albo przynajmniej ostrzegaj, co?

— Masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu — odpowiada Natasza tak, jakby w ogóle nie usłyszała jęków Frantza. — Kula nie uszkodziła ci tętnicy, ale nieźle pokiereszowała górną część uda. Szczerze mówiąc nie mam bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem szedłeś tak długo. Kiedy w ogóle dostałeś?

Frantz niezgrabnie wzrusza ramionami.

— Sam nie wiem… Wszystko mi się już miesza. W pewnym momencie poczułem po prostu takie jakby szarpnięcie, ale nawet nie bardzo bolało, więc nie zwróciłem na to uwa… O żesz ty kurwa! — wyje, na szczęście niezbyt głośno.  Patrzy z niedowierzaniem najpierw na swoją nogę, a potem na Nataszę. — Wsadziłaś mi palec do rany! — rzuca oskarżycielskim tonem.

W odpowiedzi Natasza wyciera rękę o skraj swojej kurtki.

— Sprawdzałam, czy żaden odłamek nie utknął w ciele.

— Nie mogłaś tego sprawdzić jakoś inaczej?

— Jak?

— Nie wiem, _bez_ wkładania mi palca do rany na przykład?

Natasza przewraca oczami, bo nic mu nigdzie nie wkładała, co najwyżej lekko go zmacała. Gdyby _naprawdę_ zaczęła grzebać w nodze Frantza, ten prawdopodobnie straciłby z bólu przytomność.

— Przestań marudzić, Hans — odzywa się gdzieś z tyłu Lubchenko. — Musiała sprawdzić, to musiała sprawdzić. Trzeba było uważać.

— Nie no, jasne — odpowiada słabym głosem Frantz. — Gdybym tylko trochę bardziej uważał, nie znalazłbym się w jakimś pieprzonym lesie, uciekając przed bandą wściekłych partyzantów, nie wspominając już o cholernym _mutancie energetycznym_ …

— Co z nim? — Natasza kiwa głową w stronę Jashariego. Jest prawie pewna, że Frantzowi nic nie będzie, co najwyżej zostanie mu seksowna blizna.

Nie każdy miał dzisiaj tyle szczęścia.

— Źle. — Lubchenko przyciska do brzucha Jashariego gruby tampon. — Nie przestaje krwawić.

Natasza wyszukuje na szyi puls agenta. Jego tętno jest słabe, ale jeszcze w miarę wyraźne.

— Jeśli nie wykrwawił się do tej pory…

— Mam taką nadzieję — wzdycha Lubchenko.

Zabierają się za zrobienie jakiegoś sensownego opatrunku. Natasza ma spore doświadczenie praktyczne; Lubchenko z kolei jest po kilku zaawansowanych kursach medycyny ratunkowej.

— Chciałam być lekarzem polowym — wyjaśnia, chociaż Natasza o nic nie pytała. — Ale chyba szło mi za dobrze. Najpierw skontaktowało się ze mną FBI — chcieli, żebym pracowała u nich w laboratorium. Brzmiało nieźle, więc zgodziłam się, ale szybko zrozumiałam, że nie bardzo nadaję się do policyjnej roboty. Kiedy tylko powiedziałam, że rezygnuję, odezwało się SHIELD. Obiecywali interesującą pracę w międzynarodowym środowisku — parska. — No i popatrz, nie kłamali.

Natasza uśmiecha się mimo woli. Lubchenko jest naprawdę bystra i nie ma wątpliwości, że byłaby świetnym lekarzem.

— Gdzie chciałaś jechać? — pyta, zanim zdąży się ugryźć w język.

— Nie wiem. Nie myślałam o tym. Chyba tam, gdzie byłabym potrzebna. Może do Afganistanu albo Syrii, albo na Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej. To nie było tak, że chciałam opatrywać koniecznie _naszych dzielnych chłopców_. — Robi cudzysłów zakrwawionymi palcami. — Chciałam… Chciałam po prostu pomagać.

_(Chcę być baletnicą, Iwan! Chcę tańczyć na wielkiej scenie w pięknej sukience i po prostu kręcić się, kręcić, kręcić, kręcić, krę —)_

— Przytrzymasz to?

Natasza bierze od Lubchenko kawałki zakrwawionej gazy i patrzy, jak agentka zręcznie oczyszcza ranę.

— Frantz nie pójdzie dalej — mówi po chwili bardzo cicho, tak żeby tylko Lubchenko ją usłyszała. — My zresztą już też nie damy rady nieść Jashariego, poza tym wątpię, że powinnyśmy go gdziekolwiek ruszać. Musimy zostać tutaj na noc.

— Nie jest to najlepsze miejsce na obóz — odpowiada Lubchenko, kręcąc nieznacznie głową.

— Ale nie jest też najgorsze. Nie mamy zresztą żadnej gwarancji, że znajdziemy coś lepszego, zanim całkowicie się ściemni. Dasz sobie z resztą radę sama?

— Tak, dziękuję. Jak skończę tutaj, obejrzę jeszcze nogę Frantza.

Natasza kiwa głową i zaczyna wyciągać z plecaków wszystko, co może im się przydać do przetrwania tej nocy. Mają koce termiczne, trochę wody i jedzenia, zapalniczki, latarki, scyzoryki, broń, jakąś niedziałającą elektronikę. W jednej z kieszeni Natasza znajduje zwykły zegarek na pasku, któremu o dziwo nic nie jest — cokolwiek zepsuło ich sprzęt, najwyraźniej działa tylko na bardziej skomplikowane urządzenia. To jasne, że nie byli gotowi na spędzenie w lesie kilku dni — Jashari wolał, żeby jego oddział był szybki i mobilny, stąd lekkie, nieprzeładowane nadmiarem wyposażenia i prowiantu plecaki — ale jedną noc powinni przetrzymać. Natasza nie myśli na razie o tym, co będzie dalej. Nie lubi za bardzo wybiegać w przyszłość (bo nikt nigdy jej żadnej przyszłości nie obiecywał).

Rzuca Frantzowi jego przydział: butelkę wody, niezbyt apetycznie wyglądającą konserwę, trochę sucharów, wysokoenergetyczny batonik, latarkę i koc. Resztę zanosi Lubchenko, a potem razem układają Jashariego tak wygodnie, jak to tylko możliwe, a na końcu okrywają go szczelnie kocem.

— Musi wystarczyć — stwierdza Natasza, patrząc na rannego agenta. Jest blady ściana, jego pierś unosi się i opada w szybkim, nieregularnym tempie, ale przynajmniej żyje (jeszcze). — Ognisko to zbędne ryzyko, rozpalimy je tylko w ostateczności.

— Kiedy temperatura spadnie poniżej zera, nie będzie zbędne, a konieczne — burczy Frantz. Natasza chciałaby móc go skarcić za lekkomyślność, ale wie, że ma rację.

— Tak, ale tylko jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia — podkreśla Lubchenko. — Poza tym musimy ustalić, w jakiej kolejności trzymamy wartę.

Natasza kiwa głową.

— Frantz powinien być pierwszy, póki jest przytomny. Dzięki temu będzie miał najwięcej czasu na odpoczynek i rano będzie mógł iść dalej. — _Może_ wisi w powietrzu, niewypowiedziane. — Potem Lubchenko, ja na końcu. O świcie jest zawsze najtrudniej, a ja trzymam się lepiej niż wy. Pytania?

— Tak. — Frantz, niech szlag go trafi, podnosi rękę z kpiąco wyprostowanymi palcami wskazującym i środkowym, jak pilny uczeń w czasie lekcji. — Jaką mamy gwarancję, że nie poderżniesz nam w nocy gardeł i nie zwiejesz do Kudyrowa?

— Daj spokój, Hans — wzdycha Lubchenko, ale ten gestem jej przerywa.

— Nie widziałaś, do czego jest zdolna. — Frantz nie spuszcza z Nataszy wzroku. — Nie widziałaś, jak zarżnęła niemal gołymi rękami dwóch ludzi, jak wycierała nóż z ich krwi o trawę i ubranie…

Może Natasza powinna się jakoś bronić. Może powinna powiedzieć: _Uratowałam ci życie, ty niewdzięczny gówniarzu. Gdyby nie ja, to tamci wycieraliby sobie ręce z twojej krwi._ Ale żeby się bronić, najpierw musiałaby się przejmować tym, co myśli o niej Hans Frantz, _job twoju mać_ , agent SHIELD. Musiałaby się wstydzić tego, kim jest i co robi.

Nie mówi więc nic, tylko rozciąga usta w krzywym, brzydkim uśmiechu.

Frantz spluwa jej pod nogi.

— Nie jest jedną z nas — cedzi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Natasza nie odwraca wzroku.

— I całe szczęście.

— Ty ruska…

— Czy wyście doszczętnie zgłupieli?! — syczy Lubchenko, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Frantz siedzi nieruchomo oparty o swój pień, Natasza stoi nad nim w lekkim rozkroku i żadne z nich nie patrzy na Lubchenko, więc ta postępuje kilka kroków, prawie stając między nimi. — Nikt tutaj nikogo nie zabije, chyba że się nie zamkniecie i sprowadzicie nam cały oddział na głowę! Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie i czy tego chcecie czy nie, mamy szansę tylko o tyle, o ile zaczniemy sobie ufać…

Frantz otwiera usta, wyraźnie chcąc się sprzeciwić, ale Lubchenko unosi w górę otwartą dłoń i cedzi:

— Powiedziałam, _zaczniemy sobie ufać_!

Frantz zamyka usta i spuszcza wzrok.

— Nie mamy innego wyjścia — dodaje cicho Lubchenko. — I chociaż wydaje się to nieprawdopodobne, wszyscy jesteśmy po tej samej stronie, prawda? — Widząc dziwny wyraz twarzy Nataszy, wyjaśnia: — To znaczy chcemy wyjść z tego lasu żywi.

Z tym trudno jest dyskutować.

— Zjedzmy, póki cokolwiek widać. Nie ma co się narażać i używać latarek, skoro już i tak rezygnujemy z ognia. Potem spróbujemy trochę się przespać, a rano… — Lubchenko zająknęła się. Nikt z nich nie wie, co będzie rano. — Rano zastanowimy się, co dalej.

Nikt z nich nie wie, czy w ogóle będzie jakieś rano.

 

* * *

 

_Wie, że śni._

_Nie ma w tym zresztą nic nadzwyczajnego. To nic innego, jak czysta biologia ludzkiego umysłu, najpłytsza faza REM, w której dryfuje się bezwolnie pomiędzy jednym światem a drugim, będąc cały czas na skraju świadomości._

_Poza tym Natasza nie przypomina sobie, żeby kiedy kładła się spać, padał śnieg._

_A pada, pada wielkimi, grubymi płatkami, które zasnuwają wszystko gęstą zasłoną. Natasza biegnie, chociaż nie wie dokąd ani dlaczego. Nie ogląda się jednak za siebie, pchana do przodu dziwnie znajomym uczuciem grozy, która mrozi jej krew żyłach w równym stopniu, co zimno. Dookoła jest biało i tylko biało; nie widać nic poza niewyraźnymi konturami wielkich niczym wydmy śnieżnych zasp. Natasza nie wie, czy za kolejnym wzniesieniem znajdzie to, czego szuka, ale i tak biegnie dalej, bo musi. Nie może się zatrzymać, zatrzymać się znaczy…_

_Potyka się o własne skostniałe z zimna nogi i upada, zagrzebując się w śniegu po łokcie. Podnosi się szybko na kolana, zanim odmrozi sobie palce. (Dawno temu, tak dawno, wydawać by się mogło, że w innym życiu, Natasza widziała kobietę z kikutem ręki amputowanej po odmrożeniu; od tamtej chwili nie ma dla niej nic bardziej przerażającego niż odmrożenie)._

_Dłonie ma mokre i czerwone, ale nie od zimna, tylko dlatego, że klęczy w kałuży krwi._

_— Musimy uciekać, Iwan — mówi więc, nadal przyglądając się swoim rękom. Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że Iwan stoi tuż za nią. — Musimy uciekać, zanim nas znajdą._

_— Kto nas znajdzie, Taszeńko? — pyta Iwan spokojnie, jakby nie wykrwawiał się właśnie na śmierć. (Natasza wie, że krew jest jego. Choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo się o to modliła, nigdy nie jest jej)._

_— Wilki — odpowiada zdrętwiałymi od mrozu ustami. Dlaczego Iwan w ogóle o to pyta?_

_Przecież to zawsze są wilki._

_Na ramieniu czuje dużą, ciepłą dłoń. (Ręka Iwana nie powinna wydawać się jej tak wielka, nie po tych wszystkich latach. Natasza wie, że jest już dorosłą kobietą i że stosunek masy jej ciała do masy ciała Iwana musiał się zmienić, ale w jej snach Iwan zawsze jest taki, jakim go zapamiętała —wysoki, potężny. Niedźwiedź, nie człowiek). Czuje, jak jego palce zaciskają się na jej ciele niczym żelazne kleszcze._

_— Tu nie ma żadnych wilków, Taszeńko — mówi Iwan, wpijając się jej palcami w ramię do krwi i kości. — Tu nie ma żadnych wilków poza tobą._

_Natasza wywija się spod ciężkiej łapy Iwana i odwraca się. Jego twarz jest ciemną, rozkładającą się masą tkanki, w której czernią się dwa puste oczodoły._

_Otwiera usta do krzyku, ale wydobywa się z nich tylko niemy skrzek._

 

* * *

 

— Romanowa. Ej, _Romanowa_.

Natasza otwiera oczy.

Chociaż nie widzi jej (ale nie dlatego, że oślepia ją śnieżna biel, tylko dlatego, że jest noc i jest ciemno, tak), to wie, że Lubchenko kuca tuż obok jej posłania.

— Twoja kolej — szepcze i wyciąga do Nataszy rękę. Ta przez ułamek sekundy przygląda się podejrzliwie niewyraźnemu konturowi otwartej dłoni, zanim ją ściska i pozwala się pociągnąć w górę.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Natasza, strzelając kośćmi karku w sposób, który nawet jej wychowawców przyprawiał o dreszcze.

— Chyba tak. — Ciemność wznosi się i opada, kiedy Lubchenko wzrusza ramionami. — Chcę jeszcze zobaczyć, co z Jasharim. Przed chwilą zaglądałam do Frantza — śpi jak zabity, ale na szczęście nie ma gorączki.

W odpowiedzi Natasza kiwa tylko głową; jest zmęczona, ale tym dziwnym rodzajem zmęczenia, które przyprawia o lekkie zawroty głowy, jednocześnie dając wrażenie całkowitego rozbudzenia. (I tylko przez chwilę Natasza mimowolnie rozciera zmarznięte dłonie, ale to przecież nic dziwnego — kaukaskie noce są w końcu chłodne).

Kiedy Lubchenko zajmuje się Jasharim, Natasza obchodzi cicho ich małe obozowisko dookoła. Frantz śpi zwinięty w kłębek, szczelnie otulony srebrnym kocem termicznym, pod którym, jak Natasza sama miała okazję się przekonać, i tak się marznie (tyle tylko, że nie na śmierć). Jakby na potwierdzenie tych przypuszczeń, Frantzem wstrząsa seria drgawek, po których mości się wygodniej na ziemi i wtula twarz w plecak.

Oczy Nataszy są już dostatecznie przyzwyczajone do ciemności, żeby mogła rozróżnić kontury postaci poszczególnych osób oraz otaczających ją drzew. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Pozory mogą oczywiście mylić, ale Natasza jest prawie pewna, że nie w tym przypadku — w końcu ludzie Kudyrowa nie czailiby się w krzakach przez pół nocy tylko po to, żeby wyskoczyć z nich nad ranem. (Natasza po prostu nie zaśnie, dopóki nie zajrzy pod łóżko i nie przekona się, że nie siedzi pod nim żaden potwór). Kończy więc obchód i podchodzi do klęczącej nad Jasharim Lubchenko.

— Czysto — szepcze. Lubchenko nie reaguje. Natasza wzdycha: — Idź spać. Nic więcej dla niego nie możesz zrobić.

Milczenie.

Natasza zostawia Lubchenko w spokoju. Gdyby Lubchenko była jednym z jej ludzi, nie puściłaby takiej niesubordynacji płazem — ale ani ona, ani Frantz, ani nikt inny z tej pieprzonej organizacji nie jest człowiekiem Nataszy, więc nie będzie się nimi przejmować (nie zgadza się, odmawia, protestuje, nie).

Natasza wybiera na punkt obserwacyjny zwalony pień drzewa, oddalony kilka metrów od miejsca, w którym śpią pozostali agenci. Miejsce to pozwala objąć wzrokiem cały teren, a jednocześnie jest dostatecznie blisko, żeby w razie potrzeby można było szybko zareagować. Istnieje też szansa, że atakujący nie zauważą ukrytej w mroku Nataszy od razu, rozproszeni srebrnym poblaskiem koców, pod którymi śpią Frantz, Lubchenko i Jashari.

Tak, to dobre miejsce. Natasza usadawia się wygodniej. Prawą dłoń trzyma w pobliżu odbezpieczonej broni, w lewej ściska nóż.

Czeka.

 

* * *

 

Nie musi czekać długo.

Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, których uczą operacyjnych, jest to, że najlepiej atakuje się o świcie. Tych kilkanaście minut przed wschodem słońca, kiedy mroźne poranne powietrze kłuje twarz i ręce niczym setki maleńkich igieł, to najlepszy moment, żeby kogoś zaskoczyć. Po spokojnej nocy wartownicy zaczynają się powoli rozluźniać, wiedząc, że dosłownie za chwilę będą mogli odpocząć. Śpi się wtedy snem tak twardym, że trudno się nie go wybudzić, a nawet kiedy do tego dojdzie, to i tak jest się rozkojarzonym i nie do końca świadomym swojego otoczenia.

Natasza to wszystko oczywiście wie. Próbuje więc nie tracić jasności umysłu — bierze głębokie oddechy, by dotlenić mózg, porusza delikatnie ramionami, chcąc pobudzić krążenie, zmusza się do myślenia tylko i wyłącznie o tym, co dzieje się tu i teraz…

Ale jest zmęczona — tak strasznie, przerażająco _zmęczona_. To nie jest tak, że nie umie wznieść się ponad ograniczenia swojego ciała. Problem polega na tym, że po przekroczeniu pewnej granicy zmęczenie przestaje być tylko ograniczeniem, a zaczyna być betonową ścianą, która oddziela cię od pełnej sprawności umysłowej i fizycznej.

Poza tym partyzanci mają w swoim oddziale mutantkę.

To trudno przeskoczyć.

— Rzuć nóż i podnieś ręce do góry.

_Job twoju mać_.

Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, uniosłaby broń do góry, udając, że ma zamiar położyć ją na ziemi, po czym odwinęłaby się, łapiąc atakującego za ramię. Wykręciłaby mu nadgarstek tak mocno, że albo wypuściłby pistolet, albo pozwolił połamać sobie kości; a kiedy krzyczałby z bólu, uderzyłaby go w skroń magazynkiem, ewentualnie dźgnęłaby go pod żebra ostrzem noża.

Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Natasza rozbroiłaby go w kilka sekund.

Ale ponieważ poznaje ten głos, wie, że nie ma szans.

— Wyżej, wyżej, _suko_! Tak, żebym widziała, co z nimi robisz — warczy mutantka po rosyjsku, przykładając Nataszy chłodną lufę do karku. Kobieta zaczyna popychać ją do przodu, prowadzając z powrotem do ich prowizorycznego obozu.

Ponieważ Natasza jej nie widzi, nie wie dokładnie, co tamta robi — ale musiała dać swojemu oddziałowi jakiś sygnał, bo Natasza nie zdążyła zrobić trzech kroków, kiedy z ciemności wyłoniło się pięć kolejnych osób. Dwóch partyzantów obstawia bezszelestnie Lubchenko, jeden Frantza, jeden na wszelki wypadek Jashariego. Ostatni czeka bez słowa, opierając się nonszalancko o drzewo.

Chociaż Czeczeńcy poruszają się po lesie niczym duchy, coś (ruch, oddech, cichy szczęk broni?) budzi Lubchenko. Kobieta w pierwszym odruchu próbuje się gwałtownie poderwać na nogi, jednocześnie macając ręką ziemię po swojej prawej stronie, chociaż nie znajdzie tam już żadnej broni. Jeden z partyzantów zrównuje lufę wysłużonego AK-74 z jej nosem; Lubchenko wciąga do płuc powietrze z cichym świstem.

Tuż obok inny mężczyzna, wyraźnie mniej wrażliwy na tego typu uprzejmości, kopie Franza z całej siły w bok.

— Pobudka, ruskie ścierwo! — krzyczy po czeczeńsku. — Wstawaj, psie nasienie!

Frantz wydaje z siebie okrzyk bólu i kuli się przed kolejnymi ciosami. Jeden z nich trafia go prosto w głowę.

— Ten jest ledwo ciepły, komendancie — raportuje trzeci partyzant, trącając Jashariego czubkiem buta.

— Stój, gdzie stoisz, Hasan — poucza ten oparty o drzewo. — Ledwo ciepły to jeszcze nie martwy.

Hasan spluwa, wykrzywiając się niemiłosiernie.

— To może go dobić, co? Półtrupa nie będziemy przecież targać z powrotem do bazy…

— Jak powiem, że masz przegniłą kłodę targać stąd do Groznego, to będziesz targał — warczy tamten. Po chwili namysłu dodaje jakby mimochodem: — I żebym ja cię nie dobił, kretynie.

Hasan nie odpowiada, ale nie kłóci się już więcej. Pozostali zmuszają Frantza i Lubchenko do wstania. Frantz robi się niepokojąco zielony na twarzy i niezdarnie próbuje przenieść cały ciężar ciała na zdrową nogę.

Dowódca nie zwraca jednak na nich uwagi.

— Daj ją tutaj bliżej — zwraca się do mutantki. Ta z całej siły dźga Nataszę lufą karabinku między łopatki i Natasza, potykając się o jakiś przypadkowy korzeń, postępuje jeszcze kilka kroków naprzód.

W szarym półmroku poranka widzi, że wbrew temu, czego się obawiała, to nie Kudyrow — z daleka trudno było poznać, zwłaszcza że podobnie jak Kudyrow, mężczyzna ma brodę. Z bliska jednak Natasza nie ma wątpliwości, że to ktoś inny, trochę wyższy i chyba młodszy od Kudyrowa, o długim, prostym nosie i z lekko odstającymi uszami. Pozostali okazują mu dostatecznie dużo szacunku, aby podejrzewać, że nie dowodzi nimi po raz pierwszy, chociaż z drugiej strony nie wykonują jego poleceń tak szybko jak powinni. Natasza nie komentuje, ale odnotowuje ten szczegół w pamięci.

Jednego jest pewna — nie zna tego człowieka. Nie zmienia to faktu, że on najwyraźniej zna ją całkiem nieźle.

— To naprawdę ty — stwierdza po chwili z niedowierzaniem. Mówi po rosyjsku i Natasza zastanawia się, czy napastnicy wiedzą, że zna czeczeński, a jeśli nie, to czy da się coś na tym ugrać. — Czarna Wdowa w naszych skromnych progach! — Kiwa jej głową, jakby w uznaniu. — Ależ nas zaszczyt kopnął w dupę. — Uśmiecha się złośliwie.

Hasan parska śmiechem, ale nikt nie zwraca mu uwagi. Widać dyscyplina nie jest najmocniejszą stroną ludzi Kudyrowa.

— Nic nie powiesz? Nie przywitasz się, nie zapytasz, co tam u mnie słychać?

— Zapytałabym, ale jestem wręcz sparaliżowana tym, jak bardzo mnie to nie obchodzi — odpowiada spokojnie Natasza, udając obojętną, a w rzeczywistości z uwagą śledząc reakcję dowódcy. Mężczyzna nie wydaje się rozbawiony jej bezczelnością (niepewny swojej pozycji, zakompleksiony), tylko czerwienieje lekko na twarzy i zaciska usta (porywczy, źle znoszący lekceważenie).

— Nie poznajesz mnie, co, suko? — cedzi z nienawiścią, której się nie spodziewała (mściwy, drażliwy). — Ale z drugiej strony nie powinno mnie to dziwić. Nie miałaś w zwyczaju patrzeć w oczy ludziom, do których strzelałaś. Zwłaszcza że zwykle celowałaś w tył głowy.

Natasza była w Czeczenii tylko kilka razy — trzy, może cztery, po tylu latach trudno powiedzieć. GRU zwykle przydzielało jej tylko te najtrudniejsze zadania, często realizowane gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, więc chociaż sytuacja w Czeczenii zawsze była istotnym problemem dla rosyjskiego poczucia bezpieczeństwa, to wbrew temu, w co chcieli wierzyć sami Czeczeńcy, nie zagrażała poważnie stabilności całego kraju. Obecność rosyjskiego wojska była tutaj na tyle znacząca, że wywiad nie widział potrzeby marnowania czasu swoich najlepszych agentów na użeranie się z partyzantami, pomijając oczywiście kilka wyjątków. Niemniej Natasza nie ma bladego pojęcia, kiedy i gdzie mogła spotkać człowieka, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był gotowy rozerwać ją na strzępy gołymi rękami.

— 2004, Biesłan, może pamiętasz? — podejmuje mężczyzna konwersacyjnym tonem. — Nie byłaś tam co prawda od samego początku, ale trudno zaprzeczyć, że pozostawiłaś po sobie _niezatarte_ wrażenia. — Pochyla się i Nataszy zajmuje chwilę skojarzenie, że w jeszcze nie do końca rozproszonym przez słońce półmroku pokazuje jej coś na swojej głowie. Natasza mruży mimowolnie oczy i po chwili dostrzega, że tamten palcem wskazującym rysuje obwódkę obrzydliwej, wypukłej szramy, która biegnie chyba od części potylicznej aż do skroni. — Włączyli cię do OMON-u, mając pewnie nadzieję, że nikt cię nie rozpozna… Ktokolwiek o tym zadecydował, musiał mieć jednak trochę poczucia humoru. Czarna Wdowa w Czarnych beretach — przyznaję, miało to swój urok.

Natasza zaciska zęby, ale stara się nie wyglądać na zaskoczoną — nie chce zdradzać, jak bardzo SHIELD jej nie doinformowało, zanim wysłało ją na tę akcję. Teraz widzi, że agencja mocno przeliczyła nie tylko wartość bojową grupy Jashariego, ale również nie doceniła Kudyrowa. Natasza odczuwa ukłucie irytacji na myśl o tym, że ten błąd w szacunkach może ją osobiście kosztować życie.

— Wbrew temu, co myślicie, nie jesteśmy skończonymi kretynami — kontynuuje dowódca. — Żaden z nas, jak żyje, nie widział nigdy baby w berecie OMON-u, ale to pewnie bez znaczenia. Byłaś tam w końcu na rozkaz wywiadu, więc nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań…

— Czy ta tyrada dokądś zmierza? — wchodzi mu w słowo Natasza i zanim zdąży mrugnąć, dowódca uderza ją pięścią w twarz. Wyraźnie nie zależy mu na tym, żeby zrobić jej tym jakąś szczególną krzywdę; trafia w policzek, rozkwaszając jej trochę usta, ale nie wybijając jej zębów i nie łamiąc kości. Natasza nie wie, czy to oznacza, że jest zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby jej porządnie przyłożyć, czy że zależy mu na tym, żeby była jak najdłużej przytomna. Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie, myśli spluwając różową śliną i czując, jak policzek nabiega jej krwią.

Jeśli zaraz czegoś nie wymyśli i tak nic z niej nie zostanie.

— Zmierza, albo i nie zmierza — wyjaśnia tamten, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. — Tak ci się spieszy do grobu?

— Przynajmniej będę tam miała trochę świętego spokoju — odpowiada Natasza z pewnym wysiłkiem (lewa strona twarzy zaczyna ją boleć jak _sucij syn_ ). Mężczyzna pochyla się do przodu, są teraz ze sobą dosłownie twarzą w twarz (gdyby Natasza chciała, mogłaby się rzucić na niego z zębami i odgryźć mu nos; niewiele by jej z tego przyszło, więc na razie odpuszcza, ale jeśli ma dzisiaj umrzeć, planuje zabrać ze sobą na tamten świat jak największy kawałek czeczeńskiego drania dla czystej satysfakcji).

— Już niedługo, _krasawica_. Bardzo niedługo. Widzisz — mężczyzna prostuje się — jak już wspominałem, nie jesteśmy głupi. Niektórzy z nas, na przykład ja, mieli też już z tobą do czynienia. Nie wiem co prawda, co robisz z tymi tutaj — pokazuje ręką na Lubchenko i Frantza — i chociaż na własne oczy widziałem twój list gończy (tak, tak, poznałem cię bez problemu), to trudno mi uwierzyć, że tak po prostu zmieniłaś strony. Na szczęście mam gdzieś to, czy zdradziłaś, czy wręcz przeciwnie, nadal jesteś lojalna. Bez względu na to, dla kogo teraz pracujesz, i tak jesteś przeciwko mnie, a to nie pozostawia mi zbyt dużego pola do manewru.

Mężczyzna daje znak ręką i Natasza zostaje popchnięta z całej siły w dół. Uderza kolanami w ziemię z takim impetem, że aż dzwonią jej zęby.

Serce zaczyna jej bić coraz szybciej, czuje narastającą panikę. _Myśl, myśl, myśl_ , powtarza sobie gorączkowo, ale nic nie przychodzi jej do głowy. Nie ma broni, nie ma wsparcia, nie ma dokąd uciec — jest otoczona przez sześć doświadczonych w walce osób, z których jedna na dodatek dysponuje nadludzkimi zdolnościami. Nawet gdyby Natasza mogła jakimś cudem zdobyć broń, zdążyłaby zastrzelić najwyżej jednego ze swoich przeciwników, zanim pozostali podziurawiliby ją jak sito.

— Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: ty mi i tak nic nie powiesz — mówi mężczyzna, wykrzywiając usta jakby w wyrazie obrzydzenia (dla kogo lub czego, Natasza może się tylko domyślać). — Z każdą sekundą, z którą pozwalam ci żyć, rośnie ryzyko, że jakimś cudem mi się wywiniesz. Nie wiem co prawda jakim, ale nie mam zamiaru tego sprawdzać. Żywa byłabyś oczywiście o wiele bardziej użyteczna, ale martwa… Cóż, martwa też masz swoje zastosowanie. — Zza paska wyciąga rewolwer, od którego lufy odbijają się promienie porannego słońca, celuje w głowę Nataszy, prosto między oczy, po czym odbezpiecza broń z cichym szczękiem. — Jest za ciebie nagroda. Niemała. I jakkolwiek w każdej innej sytuacji prędzej wykłułbym sobie oczy, niż wziął cokolwiek od Rosjan, to muszę się zgodzić z komendantem, że wysadzanie ich w powietrze materiałami kupionymi za ich własne pieniądze sam Allah musi pobłogosławić.

Miesiąc, tyle czasu sobie kupiła. Serce wali jej jak szalone, ale to z wściekłości przecież (nie ze strachu). Ma żal, ale nie wie, czy do siebie, czy do świata i myśli, że to zawsze był jej największy problem (słabość, która kosztowała ją wszystko) — nieumiejętność pogodzenia się ze śmiercią. (Pamięta, kiedy podziurawiona jak sito Wala wykrwawiała się na śmietniku w Dżakarcie: _Już nie boli, Tasza_ , mówiła zakrwawionymi ustami, _bałam się tylko, że będzie bolało_ , i była w tych ostatnich chwilach tak cholernie spokojna, że Natasza miała ochotę wyć z wściekłości i za siebie, i za nią). Ucieka, ale nie może uciec, bo wilków nigdy nie było.

_Tu nie ma żadnych wilków poza tobą_.

Natasza zamyka oczy. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że drżą jej kolana.

I wtedy otwiera się pod nią ziemia.

 

* * *

 

Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że przez kolejnych dziesięć sekund niemal nie sposób się zorientować, kto strzela do kogo i dlaczego. Dopiero po chwili do Nataszy dociera, że to drży nie ona, a ziemia, na której klęczy. Zaraz potem niewielkie wstrząsy zamieniają się w najsilniejsze trzęsienie, jakiego kiedykolwiek doświadczyła. Zaskoczona i zdezorientowana, Natasza przewraca się; słyszy pierwszy wystrzał i pocisk wbija się w ściółkę dosłownie kilka centymetrów od jej głowy. Z impetem obraca się raz, drugi, trzeci, chcąc odturlać się przynajmniej trochę dalej. Tylko że na ziemi też nie jest w pełni bezpieczna, nie jeśli nie ma bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje nad nią, więc zaraz podrywa się na nogi, gotowa do ataku…

Mężczyzna, który jeszcze przed chwilą był o krok od roztrzaskania jej czaszki w drobny mak, leży na ziemi w kałuży własnej krwi.

Z szyi sterczy mu bełt strzały.

Natasza zna tę strzałę. Trudno jej zdecydować, czy na jej widok czuje ulgę, czy może raczej coś na kształt głębokiej irytacji…

— Sarah!

Natasza mruga kilka razy, jakby mogło jej to pomóc w otrząśnięciu się z tego dziwnego odrętwienia, które ją dopadło. Podrywa się na nogi i rzuca się w stronę, z której dobiegł ją krzyk Frantza. Ten siłuje się właśnie z jednym z partyzantów, próbując wyrwać mu z rąk karabin. Tuż obok Lubchenko bezskutecznie próbuje zrzucić z siebie drugiego Czeczeńca, podczas gdy trzeci mężczyzna leży w pobliżu skulony, trzymając się kurczowo za brzuch.

Natasza wpada między nich jak tornado i chwyciwszy drugiego z partyzantów za materiał kurtki, zrzuca go z Lubchenko. Przetaczają się oboje kawałek dalej i jeszcze w powietrzu Natasza bierze głowę mężczyzny w kleszcze swoich ud, ściskając z całej siły. Facet purpurowieje na twarzy, otwierając usta niczym wielka brodata ryba. Wybałusza oczy, teraz już jest praktycznie siny…

Nagle przestaje się ruszać.

Natasza nie ma czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, że do uduszenia się zabrakło mu przynajmniej kilkunastu sekund. Unosi głowę, chcąc obrać kolejny cel — ale widzi, że z tym może być problem.

Wszyscy Czeczeńcy leżą bowiem na ziemi bez ruchu, martwi.

— Pomoże mi ktoś? — pyta słabym głosem Lubchenko i Natasza podbiega do niej, żeby pomóc jej zrzucić z siebie jedno z ciał. Mężczyzna jest ciężki i sztywny, ale wspólnie jakoś im się udaje.

— Co to było? — jęczy Frantz, rozkładając ręce na wznak i dysząc ciężko. Natasza wyciąga rękę do Lubchenko i pomaga jej wstać, jednocześnie rozglądając się dookoła i mimowolnie szukając wzrokiem ostatniego człowieka, którego ma dzisiaj ochotę oglądać.

Na swoje nieszczęście szybko go znajduje.

— Wiesz, Daisy, odkąd zacząłem pracować dla SHIELD, widziałem naprawdę dużo gówna — podejmuje gawędziarskim tonem Hawkeye, wyłaniając się spomiędzy drzew niczym zjawa. Tuż za nim podąża nieznana Nataszy kobieta. — Strasznego gówna, smutnego gówna, dziwnego gówna, ja-pierdolę-ten-kurczak-biega-po-podwórku-bez-głowy gówna… Dużo gówna, nie? Normalnie cysterna z gównem…

— Powiedz mi, że to dokądś zmierza — odpowiada Daisy, krzywiąc się i rozcierając zmarznięte ręce.

— Ale pomimo mojego bogatego doświadczenia z gównem każdego rodzaju, to jest chyba najbardziej _chore_ gówno, jakie miałem nieprzyjemność oglądać — konkluduje Hawkeye, stając w lekkim rozkroku nad jednym z trupów. — Serio nie można ich było jakoś inaczej załatwić? — Przekrzywia ptasio głowę.

— Jakbym miała czekać, aż skończysz się bawić w strzelnicę, to bym tu osiwiała — stwierdza sucho Daisy, odgarniając z twarzy krótkie, czarne włosy. Natasza zastanawia się, czy w SHIELD funkcjonuje coś takiego jak _stylizacja na Marię Hill_ , czy to jakiś szczególny przypadek.

— Robaki w dupie masz czy co… O, żyjecie. — Hawkeye uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Czuję się głęboko urażony tym zaskoczonym tonem — stęka Frantz. Natasza czuje do niego nagły przypływ sympatii. Nie do końca rozumie, skąd jej się to bierze, ale niespodziewanie zarówno Frantz jak i Lubchenko wydają jej się całkiem w porządku.

— Chryste panie… — szepcze Lubchenko, rozglądając się dookoła. — Oni nie żyją. _Wszyscy_ nie żyją…

— Nie wszyscy — Natasza wchodzi jej w słowo. Lubchenko wodzi nieco szalonym wzrokiem od jednego trupa do drugiego, po czym bierze głęboki oddech, jakby próbowała opanować nagły przypływ paniki. Frantz zaciska tylko usta w cienką linię.

— Niemożliwe — odpowiada szorstko towarzysząca Hawkeye’owi agentka. — Ja nie pudłuję.

— To moja kwestia! — obrusza się Hawkeye.

— Mamy przesrane. — Frantz kręci głową.

— Zanim się zorientujemy, będzie tu reszta oddziału — dodaje Lubchenko.

— Idź zobaczyć, co z Jasharim…

— A twoja noga?

— Nic mi nie jest, musimy stąd jak najszybciej…

— Cisza! — krzyczy Daisy. Wygląda na zirytowaną, ale na Frantzu i Lubchenko (o Nataszy nie wspominając) nie robi to większego wrażenia, nie po ostatnich dwóch dniach. — Po kolei. Ja jestem agentka Daisy Johnson, kryptonim Quake i właśnie uratowałam wasze smutne dupy. Nie ma za co. To agent Clint Barton, pseudonim Hawkeye, który właśnie udawał, że jest tutaj do czegokolwiek potrzebny. Również nie ma za co. A teraz, o co, do jasnej cholery, tutaj chodzi?

— Mutantka — odpowiada Frantz. — W oddziale jest mutantka. To przez nią daliśmy się zaskoczyć. I to ona wam uciekła.

Johnson kiwa głową.

— Co potrafi?

— Zapierdala jak pieprzony Speedy Gonzalez na sterydach — prycha Frantz. Widząc uniesione brwi agentki Johnson, mityguje się. — M’am.

— Stan waszej grupy?

— Jeden zabity, jedna zaginiona i prawdopodobnie wzięta do niewoli, jeden krytycznie ranny, jeden lekko ranny, dwie bez żadnych obrażeń — wylicza szybko Lubchenko. — Misja niewykonana — dodaje ciszej. Johnson patrzy na nich przez chwilę w trudny do określenia sposób.

— Misja jest najważniejsza i musi zostać doprowadzona do końca — odzywa się wreszcie.

Frantz bierze przymyka oczy.

— Nie wyciągniecie nas stąd, prawda?

Johnson ściąga usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

— Byłoby to całkowicie niecelowe — stwierdza sucho. — Ze mną i z Bartonem wasza grupa ma odpowiednią liczbę ludzi do wykonania tego zadania.

— A co z Jasharim? — denerwuje się Lubchenko. — Mamy go zostawić pod jakimś krzakiem w nadziei, że w międzyczasie nie wykrwawi się na śmierć? On potrzebuje specjalistycznej opieki medycznej, której nie możemy mu tutaj zapewnić…

— Jedno z was z nim zostanie. Kiedy wykonamy zadanie, wrócimy po agenta Jashariego i tę osobę.

— Aha, czyli jedno z nas zostanie w tyle, mając do dyspozycji bardzo ograniczone zasoby i jednocześnie próbując utrzymać przy życiu gościa, któremu flaki wyciekają przez bandaże?

— Uważaj na słowa, _agencie_ Frantz— warczy Johnson.

— Bo co? — śmieje się histerycznie Frantz. — Zostawicie mnie tutaj? I tak doskonale wiemy, które z nas musi pilnować Jashariego, bo tylko jedno nie jest w pełni sprawności bojowej…

— Nikt nikogo nigdzie nie zostawi! Ale mamy rozkazy do wykonania. Skład z bronią Kudyrowa musi zostać przejęty, a w ostateczności zniszczony…

— To wróćmy tutaj jutro i przejmijmy go!

— Sam powiedziałeś, że mutantka zaalarmuje resztę oddziału. Zanim wrócimy z posiłkami, partyzanci będą już na drugim końcu kraju. Nie możemy tak ryzykować. Musimy działać _teraz_.

— Trzeba było od razu powiedzieć, że dla dowództwa jesteśmy tylko mięsem armatnim, które można poświęcić na ołtarzu sprawy! — Frantz drze się już bez opamiętania i Natasza widzi w jego oczach szaleństwo i strach. Nie jest to do końca racjonalne, bo obiektywnie rzecz biorąc ten, kto zostanie z Jasharim, ma względnie większe szanse na przeżycie, niż ci, którzy będą musieli po raz kolejny wystawić się na czeczeński ostrzał. Ale nikt nie powiedział, że to, co mówi teraz Frantz, musi być racjonalne — Natasza podejrzewa, że sama myśl o czekaniu na ich niepewny przecież powrót i to jeszcze w towarzystwie swojego umierającego dowódcy wywołuje u Frantza trudny do opanowania atak paniki.

Cóż, nikt nie chce umierać.

— Dosyć — syczy Johnson. — To nie jest demokracja, a rozkazów nie poddaje się pod dyskusję. Wiedziałeś, na co się piszesz, kiedy wstąpiłeś do SHIELD, więc nie udawaj teraz zaskoczonego. Zostaniesz z Jasharim, a my wrócimy do obozu Kudyrowa. Jeśli będzie trzeba, odbijemy agentkę, którą mogli porwać i albo zneutralizujemy cały oddział, albo wysadzimy skład…

— Jak zginęli ci tutaj?

Johnson przerywa niemal w półsłowa. Wszystkie oczy zwracają się na Nataszę, która przygląda się niefrasobliwie leżącemu najbliżej trupowi. Jego usta są otwarte, oczy wybałuszone. Cienkie strużki krwi wyciekają ze wszystkich widocznych otworów w głowie — z nosa, ust, uszu, z kącików oczu.

W obliczu braku jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, Natasza ponawia pytanie:

— Jak zginęli ci ludzie? Dowódca został zastrzelony, to jasne, ale reszta? To nie była zwykła śmierć.

Zanim Johnson zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Hawkeye parska śmiechem.

— Nie tylko w oddziałach Kudyrowa są mutanci — mówi beztrosko bezczelnym tonem, gestem wskazując na Johnson. Ta tylko prycha, zirytowana, i przewraca oczami.

— Co im pani zrobiła? — pyta Lubchenko, marszcząc nos jakby w obrzydzeniu. Kątem oka Natasza widzi, że Johnson zauważyła minę młodszej agentki i wygląda na… Zakłopotaną? Czy to możliwe, czy Natasza ma już halucynacje ze zmęczenia?

— Rozsadziła im mózgi — odpowiada radośnie Hawkeye, kiwając się lekko do przodu i do tyłu jak dziecko, które nie może w żaden inny sposób dać upustu swojej energii. — Od środka. — Wydaje z siebie jakiś obleśnie plaskający dźwięk. Jakiż ten człowiek jest wkurzający. Biedna Lubchenko robi się lekko zielona na twarzy.

— To oczywiście istotna z taktycznego punktu widzenia informacja, od przekazania wam której powinnam zacząć — stwierdza Johnson bezbarwnym tonem. — Generuję fale wibracji, które wywołują efekt podobny do trzęsienia ziemi. Ale nie jestem _stricte_ mutantką — dodaje wyraźnie niezadowolonym tonem.

— Skoncentrowanie siły zdolnej rozsadzić konkretny organ w ciele dorosłego człowieka wymaga niezwykłej precyzji — komentuje Natasza, patrząc na Johnson uważnie, ale ta wzrusza tylko ramionami.

— Nic, czego nie można by osiągnąć latami ćwiczeń — odpowiada.

— Czyli to agentka Johnson wywołała to trzęsienie? A potem załatwiła tych wszystkich ludzi? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Lubchenko, po czym odwraca się do Bartona i zwraca się do niego z rozbrajającą szczerością: — A pan co potrafi robić?

— Nic — odpowiada Johnson, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy odkąd ją zobaczyli. — Fury’ego bawi, że potrafi trafić w locie dziesięciocentówkę i tylko dlatego go jeszcze trzyma.

Hawkeye krzywi się.

— Bardzo zabawne, Johnson…

— Bardzo prawdziwe, Barton!

— Chwila, moment — wcina się Frantz. — Z jak dużej odległości może pani… — przerywa, szukając właściwego słowa. Nie mogąc żadnego znaleźć, wykonuje rękami serię dziwnych gestów.

— Wywoływać wstrząsy sejsmiczne? — dopowiada Johnson, uniósłszy brwi.

Frantz kiwa głową.

— Niedużej — odpowiada ponuro agentka. — Dlatego musimy wrócić do obozu.

Natasza widzi, że ani Frantz, ani Lubchenko nie są do końca przekonani do tego pomysłu. Trudno im się zresztą dziwić. Natasza też wolałaby wskoczyć na pokład względnie bezpiecznego transportowca i uciec w bezpieczną rutynę bycia dobrowolnym zakładnikiem SHIELD, bo nie ma najmniejszej ochoty po raz kolejny nadstawiać karku, żeby Fury mógł odznaczyć sobie jako wykonaną kolejną bezsensowną misję.

Ale jak zwykle to, czego Natasza chce i czego nie chce, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Johnson ma rację — misja _musi_ zostać wykonana, to nie podlega dyskusji. SHIELD zainwestowało w tę akcję zbyt wiele środków (zbyt wielu _ludzi_ ), żeby wycofać się z podkulonym ogonem, a potem kajać się przed Radą i wyliczać ze straconych pieniędzy. Zresztą ta decyzja nie należy ani do niej, ani do Frantza i Lubchenko; nie należy nawet do Johnson i Bartona.

Muszą wrócić.                                                                                                                

— To jaki jest plan? — pyta po chwili ciężkiego milczenia Frantz. Johnson i Barton wymieniają spojrzenia, po czym Johnson bierze głęboki oddech i zaczyna wykładać im dokładny plan ataku.

Natasza słucha. Wie, że i tak musieliby wrócić.

Ma tylko nadzieję, że tym razem ich szanse będą przynajmniej trochę bardziej wyrównane.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie zostawiają Frantza i Jashariego w obozie. Nie wiedzą, jak zachowa się Kudyrow, kiedy dotrze do niego wiadomość o tym, co się stało (jak pięciu jego ludzi nagle padło trupem, nie wydawszy z siebie ani jednego dźwięku). Próbują co prawda zmylić trop i zatrzeć ślady, chcąc zapewnić Frantzowi i Jashariemu przynajmniej ułudę bezpieczeństwa, ale i tak wiedzą, że jeśli po nich nie wrócą, Frantz i Jashari nie mają szans. Natasza myśli, że ze strony Johnson to niemal okrucieństwo, pewna bezwzględność charakteryzująca wszystkich (dobrych) dowódców. Jedno, czego Natasza jest pewna, to że jeśli jakimś cudem się uratują, jeśli wszyscy z tego wyjdą, Frantz i tak nigdy tego SHIELD nie zapomni, bo takich rzeczy nie można zapomnieć. To coś więcej niż zwykłe otwarcie oczu — to  _wyrwanie_ powiek, a Frantz, tak jak wielu innych przed nim, już nigdy nie będzie mógł na pewne rzeczy zamknąć oczu (takich rzeczy nie można odwidzieć).

Frantz żegna się z Lubchenko krótko, ale i trochę rzewnie. Żadne z nich nie chce zostawiać drugiego, żadne nie chce _umierać_ bez drugiego. (Rozumieją już dużo, ale jeszcze nie wszystko. Nie wiedzą, że człowiek zawsze umiera sam).

Natasza odwraca wzrok. Widziała w życiu wystarczająco dużo pożegnań, żeby nie zaprzątać sobie myśli kolejnym.

Johnson decyduje się rozproszyć ich grupę — nie całkowicie, rzecz jasna, ale na tyle, żeby wpadka jednej osoby nie oznaczała od razu wpadki pozostałych. Natasza i Lubchenko idą z przodu, jako że dysponują najbardziej konwencjonalną bronią i są najlepiej obeznane w terenie. Nieco z tyłu, po ich prawej stronie, idzie Barton. Ku pewnemu zdziwieniu Nataszy w ręku nie trzyma łuku, który za pomocą jakiegoś ustrojstwa przytroczył sobie do kołczanu, ale przedłużonego o tłumik Glocka 19. Kiedy Natasza podnosi wzrok, widzi, jak Barton uśmiecha się do niej zaczepnie i dotyka bronią czoła w parodii salutu. Natasza przewraca oczami i ostentacyjnie zaczyna sprawdzać paski od kabury. (Ale trochę zastanawia ją to, na _ile_ sposobów Barton potrafi trafić w locie tę słynną dziesięciocentówkę). Gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, nieco z tyłu, maszeruje Johnson, która dzięki tej pozycji może z łatwością porozumieć się z każdą osobą z oddziału (co jest szczególnie ważne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że szlag trafił cały ich zelektronizowany system komunikacyjny) i jednocześnie zabezpieczać tyły. Ma to o tyle sens, że Johnson, chociaż na swój sposób najsilniejsza z nich wszystkich, jest też najbardziej narażona na atak — Natasza podejrzewa, że każde użycie przez nią energii sejsmicznej nie tylko wymaga dużej koncentracji, ale i jest męczące fizycznie. Jeśli chcą więc mieć z mocy Johnson jakikolwiek pożytek, muszą stworzyć jej odpowiednie warunki do działania.

Nie zmienia to faktu, że w konsekwencji Natasza znalazła się w miejscu, którego zwykle unika, to znaczy w awangardzie. To nie jest tak, że Natasza nie ma dostatecznie dużo odwagi czy umiejętności, że poprowadzić atak; wręcz przeciwnie, ma w tym niemałe doświadczenie. Ale nawet jeśli Natasza nie raz brała udział w akcjach, w których jej celem było ochronić kogoś innego niż ona sama, wie, że nie do tego była szkolona, że nie na tym polega jej najważniejsza funkcja. (Miejsce Nataszy jest nie na przedzie, ale na tyłach oddziału, tam, gdzie może pozostać jak najdłużej niezauważona, w cieniu).

— Nie podoba mi się to.

Natasza zerka z ukosa na idącą obok Lubchenko. Johnson i Barton migają im gdzieś między drzewami — blisko, ale nie dość blisko, żeby usłyszeć ich cichą rozmowę. Natasza nie odpowiada od razu; nie ma zamiaru odkrywać wszystkich kart i wyrzucać z siebie całej niechęci do SHIELD, Czeczenii i wszystkiego, co z nimi związane, dopóki Lubchenko nie wyjaśni, co ma na myśli.

— Czy to nie dziwne, że kazali nam zostawić Frantza i Jashariego? — ciągnie Lubchenko, kompletnie niezrażona brakiem odpowiedzi. — Jeśli wyjdziemy z tego żywi, jak ich znajdziemy? Frantz miał rację, to nie ma żadnego sensu. Skoro SHIELD wie, że mamy kłopoty, dlaczego nas stąd nie wyciągnie, albo nie przyśle więcej ludzi? — Lubchenko mówi coraz szybciej, jakby nabierając niezdrowego rozpędu; Natasza zauważa, że kilka razy łamie się jej głos.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — pyta neutralnie, trochę po to, żeby przerwać ten coraz bardziej histeryczny monolog, a trochę dlatego, że potrzebuje bezpośredniego potwierdzenia dla swoich przypuszczeń.

Lubchenko oddycha płytko, szybko. Nie patrzy na Nataszę, ale przed siebie.

— Oni nie chcą, żebyśmy przeżyli, prawda? — mówi bardzo cicho.

Natasza zastanawia się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, gdyby nie była tutaj na rozkaz Nicholasa Fury’ego, tylko Ludmiły Kudrinowej, wiedziałaby, co robić. (Powiedziałaby: _Tak, nie chcą, żebyśmy przeżyli; nigdy nie chcieli. Nasz powrót do Stanów od samego początku nie był częścią ich planu._ _Poświęcili nas tak, jak poświęca się gońca, żeby umożliwić ruch wieży._

Powiedziałaby: _Albo oni, albo my, Saro_ , po czym odbezpieczyłaby broń…)

— Nie sądzę — odpowiada ostrożnie. — Nie mogliby tego zaplanować, choćby i chcieli. Poza tym zastanów się, co by na tym zyskali?

— Nie wiem — wchodzi jej w słowo Lubchenko. — Ale to przecież…

— Prosty rachunek zysków i strat — ciągnie Natasza, jakby jej w ogóle nie usłyszała. — Jak myślisz, ile kosztuje wyszkolenie nowego agenta? I nie chodzi mi tylko o pieniądze. Poza tym jeśli nie wrócicie, ktoś się tym zainteresuje; zaczną się pytania, na które SHIELD wolałoby pewnie nie odpowiadać. Takich organizacji nie stać na szastanie ludzkim życiem, bo to za drogo wychodzi.

— To niczego nie tłumaczy…

— To tłumaczy _wszystko_ — Natasza kręci głową — ale źle do tego podchodzisz. W tym biznesie nic nie jest czarno-białe. Nie chodzi o to, że SHIELD zależy na tym, żebyś zginęła — przeciwnie. Nie jesteś bezwartościowa. Ale nie jesteś na tyle cenna, żeby ryzykować dla ciebie powodzenie całej misji. Rozumiesz?

Nie, Lubchenko nie rozumie. Natasza widzi to w jej twarzy, w zaciśniętych ustach, drgających skrzydełkach nosa. Lubchenko nie rozumie, jak to jest możliwe, jak można być dla kogoś ważnym i nieważnym jednocześnie; dlaczego poświęca się jedne figury dla drugich, skoro z każdą z nich można wygrać daną partię. Lubchenko jeszcze nie widzi, że jej wartość względna może się różnić od jej wartości absolutnej, że wszystko zależy od aktualnego układu sił na szachownicy.

— Jasne, bo w końcu to misja jest najważniejsza — odzywa się w końcu po chwili milczenia. W jej głosie słychać gorycz i wyrzut. Żal. — Jaka, do diabła, misja?! Jeden skład broni w rękach jednego oddziału to przecież zagrożenie tak małe, że praktycznie żadne. A nawet jeśli, to nie na taką skalę, jaka zwykle interesuje SHIELD. — Lubchenko kręci głową. — Myślałam tak jak wszyscy, że misja to tylko pretekst do tego, żeby nas sprawdzić, żeby zobaczyć, co już potrafimy. Ale gdyby tak było, Johnson i Barton nie prowadziliby nas z powrotem do obozu. Zostalibyśmy wsadzeni na pokład pierwszego lepszego transportera, zanim którekolwiek z nas zdążyłoby mrugnąć. O co tutaj chodzi?

Natasza milczy, bo nie ma dla Lubchenko żadnych odpowiedzi.

Ale Lubchenko chyba ich nie oczekuje; wpatrzona przed siebie, pogrążona w czarnych myślach, przygryza wargę (mocno, prawie do krwi).

Idą.

 

* * *

 

Nie jest dla Nataszy zaskoczeniem, że wszystko, co mogłoby źle pójść, idzie źle. Bardzo, bardzo źle.

Trudno powiedzieć, co to mówi o niej i o jej nowej pracy. No bo w kim (lub w czym) tkwi problem? W Nataszy i jej wiecznym pesymizmie? W SHIELD i ich nieskończonej nieudolności?

Natasza stawia na to drugie.

Nie żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie, nie teraz, kiedy kule świszczą jej koło głowy jak wściekłe osy. Ale w tej milisekundzie między wdechem a wydechem Nataszę zawsze nachodzi na filozoficzne refleksje. Wyobraża sobie, że to bardzo rosyjskie z jej strony. (Lubi myśleć, że każdy Rosjanin ma w sobie coś z Tołstoja, co jest oczywiście kompletną, ale dziwnie kojącą bzdurą).

Chociaż niekompetencja SHIELD nie podlega dla niej wątpliwości — nawet jeśli, okej, raz im się udało i złapali ją, niech im będzie — to trudno jej wskazać, kto zawinił w tej konkretnej sytuacji. Bo mimo wszystko chyba nie Jashari, który opracował najbardziej racjonalny plan działania, jaki dało się przygotować w oparciu o dostępne wówczas dane. Nie agenciątka (dzieciaki niewiele od niej młodsze, młodsze od niej o wieki całe), które wykonały wszystkie rozkazy bez chwili wahania, z ufnością, której nie powstydzono by się w Czerwonym Pokoju. Nie Johnson i Barton, bo Natasza doskonale wie, że nie mieli pewnie do powiedzenia nic ponad to, co Johnson powiedziała im kilka razy ( _Misja jest najważniejsza_ ).

Tego właśnie Lubchenko nie rozumie, albo nie chce zrozumieć — że ani oni, ani Barton, ani nawet Johnson nie mogą wrócić do Stanów bez dokończenia tego, co zaczęli.

Problem polega na tym, że żadne z nich nie wie, co tak naprawdę mają zrobić. Może więc winę ponosi bezpośrednio Nick Fury? A może szukać należy jeszcze wyżej, w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa? Nieważne zresztą. Ktokolwiek podjął tę decyzję, Natasza i tak życzy mu powolnej śmierci w niewyobrażalnym cierpieniu.

Wychyla się zza drzewa i oddaje trzy szybkie strzały; chwilę później słyszy głuchy odgłos padającego na ziemię ciała, jakby ktoś rzucił workiem ziemniaków. Czeka jeden oddech, drugi (w terenie czas płynie inaczej, nie sposób go przeliczać na sekundy, minuty czy godziny — Natasza mierzy go w uderzeniach serca, w oddechach; czasami interwały wyznaczają napływające leniwą falą skurcze mięśni) i zrywa się z miejsca. Kiedy biegnie, ktoś do niej strzela, ale niecelnie, niestarannie — i całe szczęście, bo Natasza obawia się, że w tej chwili akurat nikt jej nie kryje.

Dopada Bartona niemal w skoku, jak akrobatka wybijając się lekko z prawej nogi i wykonując obrót w powietrzu; opada miękko na ręce, ugina łokcie, robi pół-przewrót i ląduje w przysiadzie z wyprostowaną lewą nogą.

Barton bardzo próbuje wyglądać na kogoś, na kim występ Nataszy nie zrobił wrażenia.

Bezskutecznie.

— Co, stęskniłaś się? — rzuca w jej stronę jakby od niechcenia. Klęczy na jednym kolanie, przyparty do wielkiego, porośniętego mchem głazu, którym się osłonił. Zanim skończy modulować głos, zwalnia cyngiel i oddaje kilka precyzyjnych strzałów. _Celnych strzałów_ , poprawia się Natasza w myślach, słysząc zduszony krzyk, a chwilę po nim wiązankę czeczeńskich przekleństw, z których większości nigdy nie słyszała.

— Straciłam z oczu Lubchenko — raportuje Natasza, zmieniając magazynek w swoim pistolecie. Zwykle preferuje broń krótką, bo daje jej swobodę ruchu, której nie zapewnią nawet najlepsze karabiny czy strzelby. Poza tym, chociaż ma bystre oko i pewną rękę, Natasza nie jest urodzonym snajperem. Dlatego musiała nauczyć się zabijać inaczej (z bliska, osobiście, z rękami po łokcie umazanymi krwią). Ale w tym akurat momencie oddałaby dziesięć lat ze swojego przypuszczalnie niezbyt długiego życia za zwykłego kałasznikowa, który rozkaszlałby się żelazem i ogniem, siejąc bezmyślne zniszczenie.

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że gówniara jest gdzieś w jednym kawałku — mamrocze Hawkeye, zmieniając pozycję i znowu kogoś namierzając. Natasza nie zdąży odpowiedzieć, że wyjątkowo się z nim zgadza, kiedy Barton odwraca się twarzą do niej, plecami opierając się o skałę. — Pochowały się, brodate gnoje. Albo cofnęły się do obozu. Stąd nie trafię nawet do nadmuchanej jak balon ciotki Marge, nie wspominając już o jej armii Majcherków… Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, o czym mówię. — Unosi wolną rękę, ucinając wszelkie komentarze ze strony Nataszy. Ta zaciska usta i mruży oczy. — Ale nie wiem, czy na te wasze ruskie szlaczki tłumaczy się jeszcze cokolwiek, więc to pewnie nie twoja wina…

— Granat!

Natasza musi oddać Bartonowi sprawiedliwość — natychmiast przestaje pieprzyć od rzeczy i rzuca się równocześnie z nią do leżącego między nimi granatu. Natasza dopada go jednak pierwsza i zanim zdąży pomyśleć o tym, jak nie do twarzy jej będzie bez rąk, odrzuca go w stronę partyzantów. Niemal w tej samej chwili wpada na nią z impetem Hawkeye, przewracając ją na ziemię i osłaniając częściowo własnym ciałem.

Granat nie dolatuje do celu, na to było już za późno — wybucha w locie, prawie nad ich głowami. Nie ma na szczęście dużej siły rażenia, ale Natasza czuje swąd spalonego drewna i podmuch gorącego powietrza.

— Ja pierdolę… — dyszy Barton, podnosząc się na kolana. Opiera ręce o uda; Natasza zastanawia się, czy próbuje ukryć ich drżenie. — Kto, do kurwy nędzy, nakurwia granatami ręcznymi w kurewskim lesie…?

— Na szczęście ten był tylko zaczepny. — Natasza oblizuje spierzchłe wargi. — Gdyby mieli na składzie coś mocniejszego, siła rażenia i tak by nas zmiotła. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak przesrane mielibyśmy przy odłamkowym.

— Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru zastanawiać się nad tym, co by było, gdybym musiał sobie teraz wyciągać z dupy kawałki żelaza. — Hawkeye spluwa na różowo; nie widać, żeby coś mu się stało, więc możliwe, że przygryzł sobie tylko wargę. — Co było, a nie jest…

— Musimy iść dalej. — Natasza wchodzi mu w słowo. — Wątpię, żeby to akurat był ich ostatni granat. Jeśli tu zostaniemy, wykurzą nas zza tej skały jak szczury.

Barton otrzepuje się z podgniłej ściółki i wilgotnej ziemi. Przeciera dłońmi twarz, zostawiając na czole i policzkach brązowe smugi. Obraca się lekko do tyłu, chociaż z tego miejsca niemożliwe, żeby cokolwiek zobaczył.

— A więc do przodu?

— Do przodu.

Wyciąga do niej rękę. Natasza po sekundzie wahania przyjmuje ją i pozwala się pociągnąć do góry.

— Dzięki za ten granat — rzuca Barton, uśmiechając się, chyba szczerze. Natasza nie wie, co z tym zrobić, więc wzrusza ramionami. — Serio, jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to gdyby wybuchł w momencie, w którym go złapałaś, upierdoliłoby ci obie ręce.

— Mhm.

— Prawdopodobnie wzięłabyś na klatę prawie całą siłę wybuchu — kontynuuje niefrasobliwie Barton. — Mnie mogłoby ledwie drasnąć.

— No i?

— No i nic, jestem po prostu poruszony głębią twojego przywiązania do mojej skromnej osoby. — Barton kładzie rękę na piersi i mruga kilkakrotnie w niezbyt udanej parodii trzepotania rzęsami.

Natasza przewraca oczami i wychyla się nieznacznie zza ich prowizorycznej osłony. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że dookoła nikogo nie ma, ale po chwili dostrzega kątem oka jakiś ruch, błysk lufy karabinu, na którą padło kilka promieni słońca; słyszy szelest, może nawet kroki.

— Wiesz, zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego tak się rzuciłaś ratować mi życie.

— Czekają na coś — mówi Natasza, ignorując to pytanie. — Dasz radę ich zdjąć?

— Może — odpowiada Barton, kierując palec ku górze i uśmiechając się chłopięco. Natasza kiwa głową i przesuwa się ostrożnie, tak żeby nikt jej nie zauważył, w stronę najbliższego drzewa. — Po prostu myślałem, że kogo jak kogo, ale mnie nie cierpisz jak zarazy.

— Powiedziałabym nawet, że jak morowej. — Pokazuje mu gestem drzewo, ale Hawkeye robi tylko wielkie oczy. Wykonuje serię szybkich ruchów rękami, które mają chyba imitować wchodzenie po stopniach. Natasza rozgląda się, szukając wzrokiem jakiegoś bardziej ugałęzionego okazu.

Wybierają inne drzewo, o grubych, nisko zawieszonych konarach. To znaczy _nisko_ jest w tym wypadku pojęciem względnym — Natasza i tak musi przykucnąć i zrobić z dłoni coś na kształt koszyczka, żeby pomóc Bartonowi sięgnąć najniższego z nich. Barton nie jest lekki, ale po kilku nieudanych próbach koordynują swoje ruchy na tyle dobrze (Natasza podsadza Bartona, a ten niemal jednocześnie wybija się z jej rąk), że udaje mu się chwycić jedną z gałęzi i podciągnąć się na niej. Wspina się szybko trochę wyżej, a Natasza krzywi się mimowolnie, bo robi według niej tyle hałasu, co stado słoni. (Nie weźmie poprawki na to, że Barton waży dwa razy więcej od niej i najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie trenował akrobatyki sportowej. Nie, bo nie). Partyzanci muszą jednak spodziewać się tradycyjnego ataku z ziemi, bo zdają się nie widzieć niczego dziwnego w tym, że jednym z drzew nagle wstrząsnęły jakieś trudne do wytłumaczenia paroksyzmy...

Pod nogą Bartona pęka nagle jedna z gałęzi; mężczyzna przywiera całym ciałem do pnia drzewa, ale na szczęścia trzyma się mocno i ma pewne oparcie w drugiej nodze. Natasza odruchowo pochyla głowę, jakby chciała uniknąć serii z karabinu, która przecież powinna zostać posłana w ich stronę — nic się nie dzieje. Natasza spogląda w górę — Barton szczerzy do niej bezczelnie zęby, jakby właśnie udał mu się jakiś niewymownie zabawny żart.

Natasza robi minę, która — jak ma nadzieję — wyraża wściekłość i ponaglenie jednocześnie. Barton chyba parska śmiechem (z tej odległości trudno powiedzieć), ale wspina się na kolejną gałąź. Maca ją rękami i tupie w nią niezbyt mocno stopą, sprawdzając stabilność konaru i śliskość kory. Najwidoczniej jednak jest zadowolony z wyniku tego testu, bo odrywa się od pnia i siada na gałęzi okrakiem. Wychyla się lekko i pokazuje coś Nataszy, która w odpowiedzi tylko kiwa głową. Kilkanaście kroków dalej teren wznosi się i opada, tworząc coś na kształt grajdoła; Natasza kładzie się na brzuchu, wyciągając przed siebie prawą rękę, w której trzyma broń. Lewą stabilizuje nadgarstek. Miejsce jest absolutnie beznadziejne, Natasza nie widzi z niego dosłownie nic. Podejrzewa, że Czeczeńcy są… Gdzieś przed nią. _Bladź_. A nawet gdyby widziała ich jak na dłoni, to wcale nie wie, czy umiałaby cokolwiek z tej pozycji trafić.

Na szczęście nie musi. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie cierpi być przynętą.

Ma nadzieję, że Barton jest już gotowy, bo nie ma zamiaru czekać ani chwili dłużej. Strzela — tak naprawdę na oślep (raz, drugi, trzeci). Nie musi długo czekać na odpowiedź, bo ktoś posyła w jej stronę całą serię z karabinu. Natasza przypada do ziemi i próbuje wychwycić uchem ten moment, w którym Czeczeńcy będą musieli założyć na karabin nową taśmę z nabojami. Wtedy spróbuje jeszcze raz (i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, aż wystrzela wszystkie cztery magazynki, które jej zostały).

Ale kolejnej serii nie ma.

Minie kilka chwilo-oddechów, zanim Natasza odważy się unieść głowę i wychylić ze swojego prowizorycznego okopu. Pierwszą rzeczą, na którą pada jej wzrok, jest para wysokich, skórzanych butów — podobnych do tych, które sama ma na sobie — w cholewy których ktoś krzywo wpuścił nogawki ciemnych spodni.

— Czekasz na coś? — pyta Barton żartobliwie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Jak widać już nie — burczy Natasza i podnosi się z ziemi. Spogląda ponad ramieniem Barton, gdzie kilka metrów dalej leżą trzy ciała. Natasza omija agenta i podchodzi do trupów; każdy z nich został zabity strzałem w głowę. Jeden dostał pomiędzy oczy, a okrągła, czysta dziura na jego czole wygląda niemal jak trzecie oko. Drugi oberwał w ucho i cała prawa część jego twarzy stanowi teraz tylko brunatnoczerwony zlepek krwi i włosów. Trzeciemu kula rozorała policzek.

— Masz dobre oko — mówi Natasza, zanim zdąży się ugryźć w język. Barton unosi obie dłonie, rozczapierza palce i potrząsa nimi idiotycznie.

— I magicznie paluszki.

Natasza spogląda na niego sceptycznie, ale nie komentuje.

— Wiemy, ilu jeszcze zostało? — pyta Barton, nie doczekawszy się wyrazów uznania z jej strony.

Natasza prycha.

— Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że najwyraźniej nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, ilu ich było…

Barton spluwa.

— Dziesięcioro, kurwa, Czeczeniątek.

Natasza otwiera już usta, żeby poprawić Bartona ( _Nie o tym była ta książka, ćwoku, jeśli ktoś tu jest jak Murzyniątka, to my, nie oni_ ), ale zaraz je zamyka, bo to, czy Barton trzymał kiedyś w rękach chociaż jedną książkę Agathy Christie (chociaż jedną książkę _w ogóle_ ) ani jej nie interesuje, ani nie jest szczególnie ważne. W każdym razie nie teraz.

Ale naprawdę — czego oni się uczą w tych Stanach?

— To w którą stronę teraz?

 

* * *

 

Natrafiają na jeszcze dwa patrole i Natasza myśli, że to najlepszy dowód na to, że zbliżają się do celu. Czuje, jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła (ze złości, z takiej strasznej, trudnej do opanowania złości), bo nie podoba jej się to wszystko. Nie podoba jej się to, że dane wywiadowcze, którymi dysponował Jashari, okazały się błędne i nie dość, że zostało ich tylko czworo, to jeszcze ona i Barton stracili z oczu Johnson i Lubchenko. Tak się nie robi, tak się nie operuje, powtarza sobie jak zacięta płyta gramofonowa, w kółko i bez przerwy. Nie wie, co denerwuje ją bardziej — to, że daje się prowadzić jak baran na rzeź, niedoinformowana i źle uzbrojona, prosto w paszczę lwa, czy to, że nie może zrobić nic, żeby to zmienić.

Ale to przecież tak jak Natasza powiedziała Lubchenko — ani pionki, ani figury nie mogą zrobić nic, żeby zmienić rozkład sił na szachownicy…

Nagle czuje na piersi otwartą dłoń Bartona, który sygnalizuje jej, żeby się zatrzymała (albo próbuje ją zmacać, trudno powiedzieć). Natasza wytęża wzrok — pomiędzy drzewami majaczą brunatno-zielone dachy partyzanckich namiotów.

I jak to zwykle bywa, rozwiązanie jednego problemu daje początek kolejnym. Znaleźli obóz Kudyrowa, ale co teraz? Nadal nie znaleźli Johnson i Lubchenko, nadal nie wiedzą, jakie są dokładnie rozkazy i co, tak naprawdę, mają zrobić…

— Szukamy dużego, metalowego pudła — podejmuje Barton, poprawiając sprzączki pasów, do których ma nadal przytroczony swój durny łuk i kołczan. Natasza nie bardzo umie rozgryźć, po jaką cholerę taszczy ze sobą to średniowieczne ustrojstwo, kiedy widać wyraźnie, że nie gorzej radzi sobie ze zwykłą bronią palną. — Na jakieś pół metra wysokości i metr długości, może większego. Mogą je trzymać w którymś z namiotów, może stać na zewnątrz, zupełnie na widoku, a może być zakopane gdzieś w pobliżu. Gdyby nie to, że nie działa tu, kurwa jej mać, żadna elektronika, można by było zsondować teren. A tak…

— Jeden musi zostać przy życiu — dokańcza Natasza.

Barton kiwa w odpowiedzi głową. Po chwili milczenia mówi:

— Nie zapytasz, dlaczego nikt wam nie powiedział, na czym tak naprawdę polega wasze zadanie?

Natasza milczy.

— Nie ciekawi cię, czyj to był pomysł? Jaki jest cel tego wszystkiego? — próbuje dalej Barton, a na jego twarzy maluje się pewne niedowierzanie. — Kto i co z tego będzie miał? Nie? A może chociaż, kto ile wiedział?

Natasza patrzy na niego bez słowa.

— Nie chcesz nawet wiedzieć, co jest w tym pierdolonym pudle?! — Barton wyrzuca w górę ręce, jakby Natasza była najbardziej irytującą rzeczą, która go dzisiaj spotkała.

Ale ona w odpowiedzi unosi tylko sceptycznie brew. Barton wytrzymuje jej uważne spojrzenie zaledwie chwilę, po czym pozwala, żeby oburzenie uszło z niego jak powietrze z dziurawej piłki.

— To właściwie dobrze — stwierdza zrezygnowany. — Bo ja tego też, kurwa, nie wiem.

Natasza wzrusza ramionami.

Zaczynają się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób wejść do obozu, zlokalizować wielką, metalową skrzynię, którą następnie wyniosą z tegoż obozu, jednocześnie nie dając się zabić. Ponieważ nic sensownego nie przychodzi im do głowy, postanawiają, cóż, poczekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

To znaczy Natasza postanawia, a Hawkeye niechętnie zgadza się, że bardziej przysłużą się Johnson i Lubchenko żywi i dobrze poinformowani niż martwi i w rowie. Natasza, która widziała Bartona w akcji, nie zastanawia się już co prawda, kto i dlaczego zrobił z niego agenta, bo musi przyznać, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby ktoś taki ją ubezpieczał. Nie zmienia to faktu, że Barton wyraźnie pracuje dla SHIELD mniej lub bardziej z przypadku. Natasza nie ma wątpliwości, że nigdy nie odebrał kompleksowego, wojskowo-wywiadowczego szkolenia, a wszystko, co wie o tej robocie, zdaje się być oparte na jego własnych doświadczeniach na tej samej zasadzie, na jakiej ktoś, kto kiedyś włożył palec do gniazdka, wie, że grozi to kopnięciem prądu.

Podchodzą do obozu tak blisko, jak to możliwe. Natasza zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy nie zostawić Hawkeye’a gdzieś z tyłu, ale ostatecznie stwierdza, że rozdzielenie się nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Wystarczy, że pogubili się już dzisiaj jak dzieci we mgle. Nie mogą pozwolić na to, żeby Kudyrow wyławiał ich jedno po drugim jak raki ze stawu. Barton ma na wyposażeniu lornetkę na podczerwień i z czujnikiem ciepła. Natasza przykłada ją do oczu i liczy czerwone, rozgrzane plamy ludzkich ciał.

— Widzę sześć osób, z czego jedna chyba leży na ziemi, nieruchoma. To może być Alijewa — szepcze, przekazując lornetkę Bartonowi. Ten przygląda się obozowisku przez chwilę, po czym nachyla się Nataszy do ucha:

— Siedem — mówi, pokazując jej palcem jedno z drzew. Rzeczywiście, na zamaskowanej platformie ktoś siedzi, może tylko wartownik, a może wyszkolony snajper. Z tej odległości trudno powiedzieć. Natasza kiwa głową.

— A ją gdzieś widzisz? — pyta. Nie musi precyzować, o kogo chodzi. Tego nawet Barton może się domyślić.

— Czego szukam?

— Człowieka, który będzie wydzielał nieprzeciętnie dużo energii cieplnej. Wizjer powinien ci ją pokazać jako bardzo ciemnoczerwoną, prawie czarną — odpowiada Natasza, mając nadzieję, że to ona coś przegapiła, a Barton i tym razem okaże się mieć bystrzejszy wzrok od niej.

Niestety nie mają tyle szczęścia.

— Dupa — warczy Barton. — Nie widzę nikogo, kto byłby ponad normę. Możliwe, że jej tu nie ma.

— Może jest na zwiadzie — burczy Natasza, niezadowolona. Miała nadzieję, że mutantka będzie w obozie, ciągle osłabiona po postrzale. Oczami wyobraźni już widziała ją martwą, ze strzałą Bartona w oku. Po tym nawet ona musiałaby przyznać, że Barton ma swoje zastosowania.

— No żesz kurwa…!

— Nie drzyj tak mordy! Co się dzieje?

— Nie działa — syczy Barton, potrząsając komicznie lornetką. — Ja pierdolę, no naprawdę nie działa!

— Daj mi to. — Natasza wyrywa mu urządzenie, ale niestety w jej rękach nie wraca magicznie do życia.

— Wiele rzeczy denerwuje mnie w tym miejscu — podejmuje Hawkeye — ale przyznaję, że ten strajk generalny naszego sprzętu zaczyna doprowadzać mnie do szału. Rozumiem komunikatory, rozumiem GPS, ale żeby, kurwa, zwykły wizor?

— Dziwne jest raczej to, że w ogóle działał — prycha Natasza. — Frantzowi zepsuł się nawet zegarek na pasku. Taki nokto-termowizor to ma przynajmniej akumulator trochę większy od paznokcia. Ale fakt, z naszymi rzeczami też nie stało się to od razu. Może to dłuższy proces…?

— Mam, za przeproszeniem, w dupie, czy to jakiś proces, czy nie. Bez sprzętu znowu musimy skakać w przepaść z zawiązanymi oczami. — Barton prycha cicho, odwracając lekko twarz i smarkając w rękaw swojej kurtki. — Zaje-kurwa-biście.

— Nie ma chyba sensu czekać, aż mutantka wróci — zastanawia się na głos Natasza. — Nie wiemy, gdzie jest, co robi i ile jej to zajmie. Może jej nie być kilka godzin. Może jej nie być kilka dni.

— Przez ten czas to my zdążymy tu uświerknąć… Co? Co tak patrzysz?

— Wykorzystajmy to.

Barton spogląda na Nataszę z ukosa.

— Ale ty wiesz, że to jest sześciu albo i nawet siedmiu chłopa przeciwko nam dwojgu — mówi wolno, jakby się bał, że Natasza inaczej nie zrozumie. — Tam, przed nami, jest banda dobrze uzbrojonych, wściekłych Czeczeńców, gotowych umrzeć za sprawę i Allaha. A tu jesteśmy my. Gość z łukiem i baba z nożem rzeźnickim.

— Nie histeryzuj, mamy jeszcze trochę amunicji.

Hawkeye przygląda jej się uważnie, po czym uśmiecha się szeroko, szczerze.

— Wiedziałem, że musi być jakiś powód, dla którego tak cię lubię.

Natasza przewraca oczami.

— Obawiam się, że bez wzajemności.

— Twoja obojętność mnie rani.

— To nie obojętność, to zwykła niechęć.

— Granica między nienawiścią a gorącym, szpiegowskim seksem jest o, _taka_ _cienka_.

— Na twoim miejscu bym się zamknęła. Mam certyfikat z kursu przeciwko molestowaniu seksualnemu i nie zawaham się go użyć.

— Gdyby każda kobieta, z którą rozmawiam, pozywała mnie za molestowanie, musiałbym chyba w ogóle przestać się odzywać.

— To tak by się dało?

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, Hawkeye z uśmiechem, Natasza z ustami ściągniętymi w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

— Na trzy?

— Ty serio nie masz zamiaru wymyślać żadnego planu? — pyta Barton ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

— Nie. Ale mogę sobie wpisać załatwienie siedmiu terrorystów w terminarz, jeśli dzięki temu poczujesz się lepiej.

— I pudełko-niespodziankę do odkopania.

— Pudełko-niespodzianka jest twoim problemem, ja osobiście pozwolę sobie mieć je w dupie.

Barton wzdycha.

— Też bym tak chciał. No ale nic, rozkaz jest rozkaz. A co z resztą naszych?

Natasza wzrusza ramionami, sprawdzając stan magazynków. W prawej ręce trzyma Berettę, w lewej, ostrzem do dołu, nóż.

— Niech Bóg ma ich w swojej opiece, biednych sukinkotów — szepcze z uśmiechem, którego Barton wyraźnie nie rozumie.

— Raz.

Natasza pamięta, jak w szkole (w swojej pierwszej, prawdziwej szkole, do której chodziła jeszcze jak normalna dziewczynka w tym zupełnie innym życiu, o którym już dawno powinna zapomnieć) uczyła się o oblężeniu swojego rodzinnego Wołgogradu, wtedy Stalingradu. Nauczyciel, starszy pan ze sparaliżowaną od łokcia w dół lewą ręką, przeżył je jako mało chłopiec. Natasza pamięta, jak w pewnym momencie kazał im wszystkim zamknąć książki. Wyjrzał na korytarz, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie stoi pod drzwiami, a potem zaczął opowiadać rzeczy, których w książkach do historii próżno by szukać.

Natasza pamięta, jak mówił o żołnierzach, którym kazano rzucać się na niemieckie czołgi z gołymi rękami. Zabić Niemca znaczyło zdobyć broń. Zdobyć broń znaczyło kupić sobie jeszcze kilka… może godzin, może dni, a może nawet (ale to bardzo rzadko) tygodni życia.

— Dwa.

Ktoś w klasie zapytał wtedy, dlaczego żołnierze nie uciekali. Czy się nie bali? Czy nie woleli wrócić do domów, do swoich rodzin? _Tak bardzo kochali ojczyznę, prawda?_ — zapytał jeden chłopiec, rudy i piegowaty, z wiecznie usmarkanym nosem. Nauczyciel nie przytaknął mu jednak, tylko uśmiechnął się dziwnie i smutno.

_Nie_ , odpowiedział. _Uciekającym strzelano w plecy_.

— Trzy.

Natasza myśli, że może każdy ma swój Stalingrad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byłam leniwym autorem i znowu nie przygotowałam wyjaśnień co do niektórych pomysłów. Dlatego tylko z góry uprzedzę, że po raz kolejny będzie trzeba zawiesić wszelką wiedzę naukową, jaką posiadacie, bo Google niestety nie jest w stanie zastąpić prawdziwego rozeznania w tym, o czym historia kazała mi pisać, więc jestem trochę (bardzo) jak dziecko we mgle, kiedy idzie o kwestie techniczne. Powołuję się w związku z tym na _casus_ fanfika do uniwersum komiksowego i zakładam, że nie musi on być aż tak wiarygodny, _bo to fanfik do uniwersum komiksowego_ :)
> 
> Opierałam się oczywiście na internetowym researchu, więc nie mogę zagwarantować, że absolutnie wszystko się zgadza.

 

— Padnij!

Natasza bez zastanowienia przypada do ziemi. Kiedy się podnosi, jej przeciwnik klęczy z wybałuszonymi oczami, w rękach ściskając tkwiącą w jego piersi strzałę.

Natasza podbiega do niego, odtrąca drętwiejące ręce i wyszarpuje strzałę z ciała tylko po to, żeby rzucić się z nią na kolejnego napastnika. Zanim jednak zdąży wbić ją w jego szyję, ziemia dookoła jej stóp rozbryzguje się malowniczo pod ostrzałem z karabinu. Natasza wypuszcza strzałę z rąk i skacze w bok, ledwo unikając kuli i jednocześnie dając się wytrącić z rytmu. Pozwala się zdezorientować na dosłownie sekundę, ale i sekunda to za długo. Partyzant powala Nataszę na ziemię, ściskając jej nadgarstki i próbując zmusić ją do wypuszczenia broni z rąk. W odpowiedzi Natasza tylko zaciska palce na kolbie Beretty jeszcze mocniej i z całej siły uderza go kolanem w krocze. Mężczyzna natychmiast rozluźnia uścisk, sapiąc z bólu. Nadal jej jednak nie puszcza. Nieważne, tyle jej wystarczy. Wykręca szybko prawą dłoń i strzela mu w twarz.

Jeden, drugi, trzeci oddech. Zrzuca z siebie trupa, podnosi się i biegnie dalej, zanim snajper czy inny czort z góry rozsmaruje ją na ziemi.

Gdzieś po lewej miga jej jasna czupryna Bartona. Wpadają oboje między namioty, ale strzał, który Natasza oddała chwilę wcześniej, zdradził ich pozycję, przez co stracili wynikającą z zaskoczenia przeciwnika przewagę. Partyzanci czekają więc już na nich zabarykadowani — jeden za zbitymi z desek skrzyniami, inny za jakimś na wpół zardzewiałym pick-upem; trzeciego jeszcze nie widzą. Natasza stara się liczyć w głowie: siedem minus dwa równa się pięć. Może minus Merim, to wtedy cztery. Minus jeszcze ten na platformie — zostaje trzech na ziemi, jeden na górze.

Skrzynki, pick-up, namioty, drzewo — pierwsza, szósta, dziewiąta godzina. Natasza obraca się jak fryga ( _jak baletnica_ ), wywijając się spod niemal ciągłego ostrzału. Barton tymczasem znika jej gdzieś z oczu i Natasza nie wie, czy jest tuż za nią, czy gdzieś dalej. Może powinna to wszystko lepiej przemyśleć, wypracować jakiś plan działania. Ale nie kłamała, mówiąc (powtarzając jak katarynka, najpierw Franztowi, potem Bartonowi), że nie zawsze _można_ mieć plan. Od tego jest szkolenie, od tego jest trening i nadludzki wysiłek — dzień za dniem, godzina za godziną, aż w końcu ciało jest jednym wielkim siniakiem, a zakwaszone mlekiem mięśnie odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Szkolenie jest teraz jedynym planem, jakiego Natasza potrzebuje.

Nie wie jednak, czy Barton, Johnson, Lubchenko i Frantz, czy ktokolwiek z SHIELD został przygotowany do tego, żeby po prostu rzucić się w wir walki z jedną myślą: zabić. (Zabić, zlikwidować, zniszczyć. Zniknąć. _Puf!_ — mawiała Katja, kiedy była mała, zbyt mała, żeby dosięgnąć co wyżej zawieszonych przyrządów, ale dostatecznie duża, żeby zrobić w człowieku dziurę wielkości pięści. _Puf!_ I człowieka nie ma).

Przed Nataszą nagle wyrasta Barton z łukiem przewieszonym przez plecy i karabinem w rękach. Kiedy Barton otwiera ogień, torując jej drogę do mężczyzny kryjącego się gdzieś między namiotami, Natasza nie zastanawia się nad tym, co robi, tylko podrywa się do skoku. Już w biegu wsuwa pistolet do kabury, po kilku sekundach dopadając miejsca, z którego padły ostatnie strzały. Odrzuca ręką płachtę namiotu i staje twarzą w twarz z mierzącym do niej z kałasznikowa Czeczeńcem. Nie waha się ani chwili; wyuczonym ruchem chwyta broń od spodu, tuż przy nadgarstku mężczyzny, pozwalając, żeby rozgrzana lufa oparzyła jej dłoń (do tej pory na wyposażeniu miała zawsze parę skórzanych rękawiczek bez palców — będzie musiała podrzucić ten pomysł Fury’emu, bo serio, tak się nie da przecież pracować). Zaraz jednak wybija karabin do góry i uderza partyzanta jego kolbą gdzieś w okolice splotu słonecznego — nie mocno, na tyle tylko, żeby wybić go z rytmu.

Mężczyzna łapie powietrze wielkimi haustami, ale broni nie puszcza. Natasza na szczęście i tak na to nie czekała. W mgnieniu oka jest już za jego plecami, kładzie swoją dłoń na jego dłoni i pociąga razem z nim za spust. Seria jest krótka, trafia w bok pick-upa, po czym urywa się. Natasza czuje, że Czeczeniec zaczyna odzyskiwać równowagę; za chwilę odrzuci ją od siebie, co nie będzie dla niego szczególnie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest wyższy od niej o głowę i cięższy o jakieś trzydzieści kilogramów. Aby nie dać mu szansy na wykorzystanie tej przewagi, Natasza szarpie karabinem w swoją stronę. Uderza go do lufą, rozkwaszając mu tym samym nos i rozcinając czoło. Kiedy mężczyzna pochyla się odruchowo (kałasznikow zawisa bezwładnie na pasie), Natasza sięga po Berettę i strzela mu w tył głowy.

W tym momencie namierza ją któryś z pozostałych partyzantów. Jednak ciało zastrzelonego Czeczeńca nie zdążyło jeszcze osunąć się całkowicie na ziemię, podtrzymywane ciągle przez zaplątaną w sztywniejące kończyny Nataszę. Pada kilka kolejnych strzałów, ale wszystkie kule grzęzną w trupie. Towarzyszący wystrzałom huk jest tak przeraźliwy, że zamiast broni maszynowej musiano się posłużyć jakimś wyjątkowo starym, klasycznym rewolwerem.

I jak na klasyczny rewolwer przystało, broń zacina się po trzech razach. Natasza bardziej w wyobraźni niż w rzeczywistości słyszy głuchy szczęk zepsutego zamka. Strzelał do niej ten zza skrzyń; Natasza, podtrzymując jedną ręką martwego partyzanta, który był uprzejmy niechcący ją zasłonić własnym ciałem, wyciąga przed siebie pistolet, gotowa rozpieprzyć tych kilka desek w drobny mak.

I wtedy ziemia zaczyna się trząść, najpierw lekko, ale wyczuwalnie, potem — z coraz większą mocą, aż w końcu ucieka Nataszy spod stóp, falując niczym ruchome piaski. Natasza puszcza więc trupa i rozstawia szeroko stopy, tym razem przygotowana na to, co zaraz nastąpi. Ma ochotę roześmiać się triumfalnie, bo wie, że za chwilę Johnson zrówna ten cały szajs z ziemią…

— Uważaj! — krzyczy ktoś zduszonym głosem. Znowu strzały, kolejne krzyki i kołysanie ustaje jak ucięte nożem.

Natasza klnie, jak chyba jeszcze nigdy nie klęła. Strzały padają jeden po drugim tak szybko, że niemal zlewają się w jeden. Chociaż pociągnięcie za spust zajmuje i tak nie więcej niż ułamek sekundy, Natasza nie sądzi, żeby refleks jakiegokolwiek człowieka pozwolił na coś takiego.

Korzystając z zamieszania, podbiega do zrobionej ze skrzyń barykady, za którą ukrywa się jej ostatni przeciwnik. Wybija się z prawej nogi, przeskakując skrzynie, jakby były kozłem na zajęciach z gimnastyki. Partyzant strzela, pudłuje i tym jednym błędem skazuje się na śmierć. Natasza z całej siły kopie go, po czym dobija strzałem w głowę. Skrzynie stanowią kiepską ochronę, ale dają czas na złapanie oddechu i zebranie myśli, co wydaje się szczególnie ważne teraz, gdy szala znowu przechyliła się na ich (Nataszy) stronę.

Teraz, kiedy pojawiła się mutantka.

Jest już jasne, że wśród tych kilku partyzantów, których ona i Barton zastali w obozie, nie było Kudyrowa. Natasza zastanawia się, czy i on jest pośród tych, którzy wrócili do obozu i zastali go praktycznie w stanie oblężenia. Bo może jest wręcz przeciwnie, a Kudyrowa tutaj nie ma? Może nawet nie słyszy strzałów i krzyków swoich ludzi i agentów SHIELD? Może jeszcze wczoraj załadował to, na czym tak bardzo zależy SHIELD, na pokład jakiejś ciężarówki i jest już na drugim końcu kraju? Czy jeśli nie dostaną go teraz, SHIELD wyśle ich na kolejną straceńczą misję i będzie ich wysyłać tak długo, aż w końcu rzucą jego głowę Fury’emu do nóg (nie wiadomo nawet, czy w przenośni, czy dosłownie)?

Natasza kuli się za skrzyniami, mając nadzieję, że ani mutantka, ani pozostali Czeczeńcy jakimś cudem jej nie zauważyli. Nie zmienia to faktu, że musi się rozeznać w sytuacji, musi coś wymyślić, _coś zrobić_. Przyciska Berettę do piersi, czując bijący od rozgrzanego metalu żar nawet przez gruby materiał swojego munduru. Nie przymyka oczu, tego zrobić jej nie wolno, ale bierze kilka głębokich, wymuszenie spokojnych wdechów, próbując w ten sposób chociaż trochę zapanować nad walącym wściekle sercem.

Nagle przypomina sobie Majak, przypomina sobie swój idiotyczny atak paniki i to, jak mało nie zemdlała niczym jakaś pierwsza lepsza gówniara. Przypomina sobie pomieszany z politowaniem wyraz zdziwienia na twarzy Bartona, kiedy zamiast Czarnej Wdowy zobaczył na ziemi przerażoną ( _słabą_ ) kobietę. Przypomina sobie wszystkich, którzy — świadomie czy też nie — upokorzyli ją w ostatnich miesiącach, którzy jej nie szanowali, którzy się jej _nie bali_ , a przecież powinni. _Każdy_ powinien się jej bać — jej, Nataszy Romanowej.

Czarnej, _bladź_ , Wdowy.

Czuje, jak rośnie w niej bezsilna złość, dla której od tak dawna nie może znaleźć ujścia. Myśli, że jeśli skopie kilka czeczeńskich dup, poczuje się lepiej. Może.

Wszystko to trwa nie więcej niż kilkanaście sekund (więcej na użalanie się nad sobą i tak nie ma, nigdy nie miała), ale kiedy Natasza wychyla się ostrożnie zza osłaniających ją skrzyń, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuje się — właściwie to po prostu sobą.

Sytuacja jest zła, bardzo, bardzo zła — ale nienajgorsza z tych, w których Natasza była i z których wyszła przecież cało. Barton musiał zdjąć snajpera, co na pewno ułatwi ewentualne poruszanie się po terenie, ale nie rozwiązuje niestety wszystkich jej problemów. Z tych, których zastali na miejscu, został już tylko jeden, ten sukinsyn zza pick-upa, który musiał się chyba wcisnąć gdzieś pod podwozie jak wyjątkowo brzydka, brodata sardynka. Padające z niemożliwych do przewidzenia kierunków strzały wskazują, gdzie przez ułamek sekundy była mutantka. Poza tym pojawiło się jeszcze trzech ludzi i chociaż nie ma pewności, czy dobrze zapamiętała jego twarz ( _Ty nigdy nie zapominasz twarzy, Tasza, prawda?_ ), wydaje jej się, że wśród nich dostrzega Kudyrowa. Nie dostrzega za to Bartona, niech go szlag trafi, ale ma nadzieję, że to dobry znak.

Widzi, jak dwóch partyzantów gorączkowo szuka jakiejś osłony i kiedy zaczyna wyglądać na to, że będą próbowali przebić się do pick-upa, jeden z nich pada na ziemię, trafiony kilka razy w pierś. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Johnson i Lubchenko przyszły z zupełnie innej strony, to musiał być Hawkeye. Stosunek sił przedstawia się więc nieciekawie, ale już nie beznadziejnie. Żeby jeszcze tylko Johnson szybko wzięła się w garść, mieliby naprawdę duże szanse na…

Ziemia zaczyna znowu wibrować. (Wielkie umysły myślą podobnie). Natasza czuje, jak skrzynki za jej plecami drżą razem z ziemią, grożąc rozpadem całej konstrukcji, jeśli wstrząsy nie ustaną. Nie rusza się jednak, pewna, że jeszcze chwila i Johnson rozsadzi wszystkich partyzantów od wewnątrz, tak jak ostatnio. Byleby tylko mogła się skupić, myśli Natasza, byleby tylko dała radę się skoncentrować. Potrzebuje na to pewnie jakichś kilkunastu sekund, może minuty…

Niestety, czasami i minuta to za dużo.

Kiedy mutantka biegnie, nie zostawia za sobą tumanów kurzu jak rysunkowy struś z bajki, o którym wspominał Frantz. Mimo to Natasza jest pewna, że tak by to wyglądało, gdyby dookoła nie było tak cholernie wilgotno. A tak pomieszana z kawałkami podgniłych liści i igieł ziemia rozbryzguje się na wysokość kilkunastu centymetrów, po czym opada ciężko. Całkowicie bajkowo natomiast uginają się co cieńsze gałęzie drzew i krzaków. Ale tak jak patrząc w nocne niebo nie zobaczy się już na nim gwiazd, a jedynie miejsca, w których gwiazdy kiedyś były, tak i żadne z nich nie ma szansy zobaczyć mutantki — mogą patrzeć tylko na ślady, które po sobie zostawia, w miejsca, w których przed chwilą była.

Natasza słyszy więc tylko dziwny świst, potem strzał i w tej sekundzie, w której może mrugnęła, a może jej oko dopiero rejestrowało to, co widzi, wszystko się zmienia. Ziemia przestaje drżeć, a Johnson unosi broń i krzyczy coś niewyraźnie, chwiejąc się na nogach. Lubchenko pociąga ją w swoją stronę, ale Johnson traci równowagę i pada na ziemię jak worek piasku. Lubchenko staje nad nią w rozkroju, pewnie próbując ją osłonić. Szelest, strzał — czy mutantka się z nimi bawi, czy naprawdę nie potrafi celować w biegu? Znowu pudłuje, a Lubchenko, spanikowana, oddaje serię na ślepo. Gdzieś słychać inne strzały i Natasza podejrzewa, że to Barton broni swojej pozycji przed Kudyrowem.

Johnson przewraca się na brzuch i próbuje się podnieść. Z trudem dźwiga się na kolana i widać, jasna cholera, _widać_ , że znajduje się na granicy wytrzymałości. Próbowała wzruszyć ziemię już dwa razy, dokładnie o jeden raz za dużo. Natasza nie wie dokładnie, jak to działa, ale podejrzewa, że wymaga niewyobrażalnych pokładów energii, a Johnson nie miałaby w tej chwili siły unieść szklanki z wodą do ust, nie mówiąc już o wywołaniu kontrolowanego trzęsienia ziemi.

Zostało ich więc tak naprawdę już tylko troje — troje zwykłych agentów, niemających żadnych szczególnych zdolności. _Świetnie._

Johnson jednak zdaje się nie zgadzać z Nataszą w zakresie swojej sprawności (i przydatności) bojowej, bo wyprostowuje się na tyle, na ile może, i Natasza czuje po raz kolejny tego dnia lekkie drgania ziemi pod stopami. Trwa to niestety dosłownie chwilę, po której Johnson zgina się w pół, ściskając kurczowo skronie. Kiedy unosi głowę, Natasza widzi jej otwarte w bezgłośnym krzyku usta. Ból musi być nie do zniesienia. Natasza zastanawia się, jak to możliwe, że kobieta nie straciła jeszcze przytomności.

Kątem oka dostrzega jakiś błysk. Odrywa wzrok od Johnson, a kiedy spogląda w górę, widzi stojącego na platformie snajpera Bartona, którego częściowo zasłaniają gałęzie i liście. Mimo ograniczonej widoczności Natasza nie ma wątpliwości, że w rękach trzyma ponownie łuk — może skończyła mu się amunicja, a może z łuku strzela dalej i precyzyjniej, trudno powiedzieć. Co z Kudyrowem i tym drugim partyzantem, Natasza nie wie. Jeśli jednak jest chociaż w połowie tak dobrą agentką, jak jej się wydaje, domyśla się, co Barton chce zrobić.

Chce zdjąć mutantkę.

Co, jakby na to nie patrzeć, jest bez wątpienia dobrym pomysłem.

Barton wodzi po terenie czubkiem założonej na cięciwę strzały, ale jej nie puszcza, bojąc się pewnie, że w ten sposób zdradzi swój plan i swoją pozycję. Natasza pamięta, że mutantka już raz dostała — Lubchenko trafiła ją, kiedy tamta była zmęczona i rozkojarzona. Dzisiaj niestety Natasza nie zauważyła, żeby Czeczenka poruszała się wolniej czy mniej zgrabnie. Może to oznaczać, że w pakiecie z szybkością mutantka — jak zresztą wiele osób z genem X — dostała również od losu zdolność przyspieszonej regeneracji. Natasza podejrzewa, że naukowcy Pokoju oddaliby wszystko za możliwość przebadania kogoś o tak interesującym zestawie umiejętności. (I nie, wcale nie wzdryga się wewnętrznie na myśl o tym, w jaki sposób okazaliby to zainteresowanie).

Mutantka musiała się jednak wczoraj czegoś nauczyć, bo gdziekolwiek się pojawia, zawsze coś, przynajmniej częściowo, ją osłania. Wyraźnie unika otwartej przestrzeni, przemykając gdzieś po obrzeżach obozu i powstrzymując się od zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Może właśnie dlatego, że wie, że w tym celu musiałaby się odsłonić, chociaż na chwilę. A wtedy, zanim wykończy ich czwórkę, jednemu z nich może się poszczęścić.

Natasza myśli, że czasami szczęściu trzeba dopomóc.

Wyskakuje zza skrzyń, modląc się w duchu, żeby się nie przeliczyła. Chociaż daje z siebie wszystko, i tak musi się wydawać mutantce wolna jak zatopiona w miodzie mucha. Biegnie na wskroś obozu, w stronę Lubchenko i Johnson, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciała im przyjść z pomocą. Gdzieś w oddali Lubchenko krzyczy i krzyczy, ale nie ze strachu, tylko do kogoś (do nich, do niej?). Natasza nie dobiega nawet do środka polany, kiedy gdzieś przed sobą widzi rozmazany w pędzie ruch i błysk lufy. Serce podchodzi jej do gardła, to był pewnie najgorszy ze wszystkich pomysłów, jakie miała…

Słyszy tylko huk wystrzału (blisko, za blisko) i szum krwi w skroniach. Po chwili dopada Lubchenko i Johnson, obraca się na pięcie, wyciąga przed siebie broń — ale nikt jej nie atakuje. Za jej plecami Lubchenko wstrząsają paroksyzmy suchego, przypominającego kaszel albo wymioty płaczu.

Natasza patrzy w górę, w stronę platformy. Barton opuszcza łuk, przykłada dłoń do czoła i dyszy ciężko, jakby przebiegł wiele kilometrów. Rozgląda się przez chwilę, szukając kogoś wzrokiem. Kiedy jego spojrzenie pada na Nataszę, uśmiecha się głupio i salutuje jej.

Kretyn, myśli Natasza, nie potrafiąc powtrzymać uśmiechu. Macha do niego ręką, sygnalizując, żeby zszedł.

Mutantka leży po środku polany twarzą do ziemi, z rozłożonymi rękoma i strzałą sterczącą spomiędzy obojczyków. Natasza bierze głęboki oddech i w końcu podchodzi do kobiety; kuca tuż obok niej, po czym wyciąga rękę i przez chwilę szuka pulsu na jej szyi.

Nic.

— Wszyscy są w jednym kawałku? — pyta Barton, podbiegając do niej truchtem.

Natasza w odpowiedzi kiwa głową. Wstaje, czubkiem buta odwraca częściowo twarz Czeczenki w swoją stronę (jej ciemne oczy są szeroko otwarte i martwe, a usta różowe od pomieszanej ze śliną krwi; strzała Barton musiała przebić płuco), po czym wraca do miejsca, w którym czekają na nich pozostałe agentki.

Chociaż _czekają_ to za dużo powiedziane.

— Lubchenko jest chyba w szoku. Johnson straciła przytomność. Poza tym żadna z nas nie dostała.

— Niewiarygodne — wzdycha Barton. — A jednak to prawda, co mówią.

— Hm?

— Że głupi ma zawsze szczęście.

Natasza parska śmiechem.

— O ile się nie mylę, to jeszcze nie koniec — podejmuje po chwili.

— Nie — potwierdza Barton, po czym unosi ręce do góry w obronnym geście. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, Chryste Panie, no przecież zostawiłem ci jednego przy życiu, tak jak się umawialiśmy.

— Którego?

— Tego z brodą. A ja wiem? Wszyscy wyglądają dla mnie tak samo.

Chociaż uwaga Bartona jest niewłaściwa na więcej niż jednym poziomie, Natasza powstrzymuje się od komentarza. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby zaczęła bronić czeczeńskich terrorystów. Jakieś priorytety mieć trzeba.

— Weź go przytaszcz tutaj, ja sprawdzę namioty.

Rozdzielają się na chwilę, zostawiając próbującą się uspokoić Lubchenko z Johnson. Natasza nie ma czasu niańczyć teraz żadnej z nich, zwłaszcza że gdyby chodziło o nią (a przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno chodziło), wolałaby zostać na chwilę sama. Jeśli Lubchenko ma mieć jakąkolwiek przyszłość w tym zawodzie, musi nauczyć się nie tylko tego, jak nie rozsypać się na kawałki, ale również tego, jak się potem poskładać do kupy.

Po raz kolejny Barton — głupi, głośny, wkurzający jak nikt inny Barton — ma rację. Naprawdę mieli szczęście, myśli Natasza, w trzecim z namiotów znajdując skuloną w kącie Alijewą. Dziewczyna w niektórych miejscach jest wręcz fioletowa od siniaków, ma też skatowaną twarz, ale Natasza podejrzewa, że jej obrażenia nie są nawet w połowie tak groźne, na jakie wyglądają. Obrzęk zejdzie jej z policzków w ciągu kilku dni, a połamane żebra zrosną się po paru miesiącach. Natasza rozcina ostrożnie jej więzy, po czym łapie ją pod pachy i zaczyna ciągnąć w stronę miejsca, w którym zostawiła Johnson i Lubchenko. Chwilę później jednak czuje, że Alijewa nagle robi się lżejsza — to Lubchenko chwyta nieprzytomną agentkę za nogi i pomaga Nataszy unieść ją w górę.

Wygląda na to, że Lubchenko radzi sobie najlepiej wtedy, kiedy jest komuś potrzebna. Natasza zna ten typ. Jednak szkoda, że Lubchenko nie zostanie lekarzem.

Układają Alijewą obok Johnson. Lubchenko unosi dłoń, jakby chciała poklepać dziewczynę po policzku, ale widząc, że jej twarz składa się właściwie wyłącznie z jednego wielkiego siniaka, rezygnuje.

— Merim — mówi cicho. — Merim, to ja, Sarah. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Merim. Obudź się, proszę…

Natasza odwraca od nich wzrok.

W międzyczasie wraca Barton, targając jakiegoś ledwo przytomnego ze strachu chłopaka za poły starej, brunatnozielonej kurtki. Natasza krzywi się.

— To nie Kudyrow — stwierdza oczywistość.

— Nie? Ha, szkoda. — Barton rzuca młodego partyzanta na ziemię. Natasza widzi, że dzieciak jest ranny w nogę, jako że Barton trafił go z właściwą sobie precyzją w łydkę. Rana musi boleć jak diabli, ale jeśli nie została strzaskana żadna kość, Czeczeńcowi nic nie będzie.

Poza tym, co Natasza zaraz mu zrobi.

— Słyszałeś, szczurze? — zwraca się do partyzanta po rosyjsku. Zanim zacznie łamać sobie język i przesłuchiwać go w jego własnym języku, woli sprawdzić, czy w ogóle jest taka konieczność. — Słyszałeś, co do ciebie powiedział miły pan Amerykanin? — Staje w lekkim rozkroku i nachyla się nad nim, trzymając ręce za plecami.

— Nie znam… Nie znam angielskiego — wydusza z siebie chłopak, prawie szczękając zębami ze strachu. — Ja nie… Przepraszam…

Natasza kładzie palec na ustach.

— Nie przepraszaj, tylko odpowiadaj na pytania. Wiesz, kim są ci ludzie? — Oszczędnym ruchem głowy wskazuje na znajdujących się za jej plecami agentów.

Partyzant zwilża usta językiem i przełyka ślinę. Kiwa głową.

— A wiesz, kim ja jestem?

Znowu kiwnięcie głową. Natasza ma nadzieję, że dzieciak nie zemdleje z wrażenia.

— Dobrze. — Sięga prawą ręką po nóż. Waży go w dłoni, przyglądając się przez chwilę brudnemu ostrzu. Trzeba go będzie umyć, myśli. Nawet jeśli jest ze stali nierdzewnej. — Kudyrow miał coś, co nie należało do niego. Albo nie powinno do niego należeć, wszystko jedno. SHIELD bardzo chciałoby to odzyskać.

Partyzant oddycha szybko, płytko. Prawie całe tęczówki wypełniają się rozszerzonymi strachem źrenicami.

— Wiesz, o czym mówię?

 

* * *

 

Natasza oczywiście wiedziała, że to skrajna naiwność z jej strony, ale mimo to miała nadzieję, że kiedy ( _jeśli_ ) pokonają Kudyrowa, nad ich głowami w jakiś magiczny sposób zmaterializuje się transportowiec, który zabierze ich na pokład i uniesie ze sobą z powrotem do Stanów, gdzie mimo wszystko mniej osób jest skłonnych potraktować Nataszę jak żywą tarczę strzelniczą.

Statystycznie rzecz ujmując, oczywiście.

Z partyzantem nie idzie niestety tak łatwo, jak początkowo mogłoby się wydawać. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to strach plącze mu myśli i język, czy tylko udaje głupiego, mając nadzieję, że wywiedzie ich w pole. Każda z tych możliwości jest tak samo irytująca. Po raz kolejny przychodzi jej zastanawiać się, czy tak tragicznie wyszła już z wprawy, że pierwszy lepszy chłoptaś z lasu może skutecznie opierać się jej grzecznym prośbom, czy Kudyrow dobierał swoich żołnierzy o wiele rozważniej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. W każdym razie dopiero wtedy, gdy Natasza przykłada ostrze noża do kącika oka jeńca, tłumacząc, w jaki sposób za chwilę wydłubie mu oko, partyzant pęka i wskazuje miejsce, w którym ukryta jest skrzynia.

Wygląda na to, że problem tkwi nie w skuteczności przesłuchania Nataszy, ale w doborze techniki do charakteru osoby przesłuchiwanej. Cóż, każdemu zdarzają się małe potknięcia.

Skrzynia nie jest na szczęście zakopana w ziemi; okazuje się być schowana w przykrytym deskami dole, zamaskowanym dodatkowo ściółką w taki sposób, że bez specjalistycznego sprzętu i wielu godzin poszukiwań odnalezienie go graniczyłoby z cudem. W dole znajduje się przede wszystkim broń — osławiony skład czeczeńskiego oddziału, który teoretycznie był celem dowodzonej przez Jashariego misji. Broń krótka i długa, granaty, amunicja, jedno działko przeciwpancerne, rzeczywiście, jest tego tyle, że można by z tym Moskwę szturmować. Natasza woli nie myśleć, czy Kudyrow szykował się na regularną wojnę z rosyjską armią, czy po prostu planował kolejny Biesłan.

Nie ma szans, żeby ona, Barton i Lubchenko byli w stanie wyciągnąć chociaż część tego złomu na powierzchnię. Partyzanci wyraźnie nie planowali przenosić magazynu w całości. Możliwe, że rozprowadzali broń po kilka skrzyń na raz, w zależności od zapotrzebowania. Bali się, że większy transport wzbudzi podejrzenia, stając się trudniejszym do przemycenia, a wiadomo, że za odpowiednim wynagrodzeniem celnicy zawsze będą skłonni przymknąć oko na kilka starych kałasznikowów. Dopiero sprzedaż hurtowa mogłaby wydać im się pewną przesadą…

Nataszy wydaje się, że widzi coś dziwnego. Mruży oczy, próbując odczytać napis na wiekach niektórych skrzyń, ale nic to nie daje.

— Noktowizor zupełnym przypadkiem nie zaczął nagle działać? — pyta Bartona z pewną rezygnacją w głosie.

— Przypadkiem nie. Pewnie dlatego, że nie powiedziałaś czarodziejskiego słowa. A co, będziesz schodzić na dół?

— Ktoś musi. Jestem lżejsza, będzie mnie łatwiej później wyciągnąć.

— Zobaczymy — żartuje Barton, ale Natasza nie zwraca na niego uwagi.

Obchodzą dół dookoła i z jednej strony znajdują powbijane w ziemię klocki, które mają chyba służyć za drabinę. Z bliska widać, że ściany zostały zabezpieczone belkami, w związku z czym Natasza ma nadzieję, że nie grozi jej pogrzebanie żywcem w razie osunięcia się gruntu czy jakiegoś innego gówna. Schodzi więc ostrożnie, czując, jak zmęczone mięśnie rąk i nóg protestują przed kolejnym wysiłkiem. Kiedy wróci na lotniskowiec, będzie spała co najmniej tydzień i żadne Coulsony tego świata nie zmuszą jej do tego, żeby wstała.

Kiedy dociera do najwyższych skrzyń, bada jedną z nich nogą, sprawdzając, czy deski nie są zbutwiałe; wygląda jednak na to, że utrzymają jej ciężar. Odrywa się od ściany, a następnie schodzi po skrzyniach jak po schodach, na samo dno składu.

Już widzi, że bez podczerwieni nie będzie jej łatwo. Na dole jest prawie zupełnie ciemno; ledwo dociera tam odrobina i tak słabego światła popołudniowego słońca. Większość pudeł nie ma nazw, ale Natasza próbuje przedostać się do tego, które wypatrzyła z góry. Nie jest to jednak takie proste, bo na ziemi jest bardzo mało miejsca, a nikt nie pomyślał o wytyczeniu czegoś na kształt ścieżki. Że też kilka razy większym od Nataszy facetom to nie przeszkadzało…

— Widzisz naszą niespodziankę? — pyta Barton, przykucnąwszy na skraju dołu.

— Jeszcze nie. Ale na razie czego innego szukam.

Barton wzdycha.

— Pójdę zobaczyć, czy Lubchenko udało się połączyć z centralą. — Wstaje i otrzepuje spodnie. — Straszne jest to chińskie gówno, które żeśmy znaleźli. Prawie chłopakom współczuję, że musieli pracować na takim sprzęcie.

— Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego — stęka Natasza, wspinając się na kolejny stos skrzyń. — Ich radiostacja przynajmniej działa, w przeciwieństwie do komunikatorów, które my dostaliśmy od SHIELD.

Barton mruczy coś do siebie pod nosem, ale jest zbyt daleko, żeby Natasza go usłyszała. Wydaje jej się, że w którymś momencie pada stwierdzenie, że to _podejrzane_. Też odkrycie!

Jakimś cudem Natasza dostaje się do interesującej ją skrzyni, ale napis, który chciałaby odczytać, znajduje się oczywiście na jej wieku, które to wieko pozostaje odsłonięte tylko w przypadku najwyżej położonego pudła. Po kilku chwilach (i kilku stęknięciach, których na szczęście nikt nie słyszał) wdrapuje się na górę. Pochyla się i mruży oczy, chcąc wyostrzyć obraz, ale na szczęście im wyżej, tym jest jaśniej, więc nie ma już większego problemu z odczytaniem napisu. Zresztą i bez tego jest już pewna, że dobrze rozpoznała kształt tego logo.

Skrzynie są opatrzone znakiem _Stark Industries_.

Kałasznikowy, jak widać, to nie jedyny sprzęt, który Kudyrow miał na składzie, chociaż tylko ich używał. Dlaczego? Czy ta broń tutaj jest na sprzedaż? Natasza przyznaje, że jest ciekawa tego, skąd Kudyrow ją wziął i co planował z nią zrobić, chociaż pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowie. Fury będzie się starał zamieść ten burdel pod dywan, zanim rozejdzie się, że Stark oferuje swój towar również na czarnym rynku. A nawet jeśli to nie on nim obraca, to jego firma ma cholernie kiepski mechanizm kontroli wewnętrznej. I jedno, i drugie będzie stanowiło poważny problem dla wielu wysoko postawionych osób.

— Znalazłaś?

Natasza zadziera głowę do góry. Barton ponownie przykucnął nad krawędzią dołu.

Jakby tego było mało, sukinsyn wpieprza coś, co wygląda na kanapkę.

— Jest tu trochę sprzętu od Stark Industries — odpowiada Natasza, jednocześnie próbując nie myśleć o tym, kiedy ostatnio miała coś w ustach.

— Serio? Ha, ciekawe, skąd mieli na niego kasę. To nie są tanie zabawki.

— Wiem, ale to już nie nasz problem. — Natasza wzrusza ramionami. Zaczyna wreszcie rozglądać się za tym, co tak bardzo interesuje SHIELD. — Widzisz z góry, gdzie może być to pudło, które mamy znaleźć? Nie żebyśmy byli w stanie samodzielnie je stąd wyciągnąć…

— Spróbuj tam, w rogu, po lewej. Dla ciebie po prawej, znaczy się.

Natasza przebija się we wskazanym kierunku. Rzeczywiście jest tam jakaś metalowa skrzynia, wyraźnie inna od pozostałych. Natasza wyciąga w jej stronę rękę.

— Aua! A żeby cię…

— Co się dzieje? — krzyczy z góry Barton.

Natasza nie odpowiada, tylko przygląda się pudłu uważnie. Nachyla się nad nim lekko, uważając, żeby go nie dotknąć. Kosmyki włosów, które wymknęły się gumce, unoszą się do góry, ciągnięte w stronę skrzyni jakąś niewidzialną siłą.

— Romanowa, żyjesz?

— Prąd mnie kopnął — mówi Natasza cicho, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież Barton nie mógł jej z tej odległości usłyszeć. — Prąd mnie kopnął! — odpowiada głośniej. — To coś jest naelektryzowane jak… Jak coś, co się bardzo elektryzuje!

Barton parska śmiechem.

— Zamknij się, nie jestem inżynierem — mamrocze Natasza bardziej do siebie niż do niego. Jest zmęczona i nie ma siły zastanawiać się, jak nazywa się jedno elektryczne ustrojstwo z drugim. — Czekaj…

— Co mówisz?

— Mówię, czekaj! Jak to możliwe, że nam wysiadają zegarki, a partyzanci pod ziemią trzymają taką baterię? I dlaczego ich komunikatory działały, a nasze nie?

— Myślisz, że to wina tego czegoś? — Barton marszczy czoło. Z niego, jak widać, też żaden specjalista od elektroniki.

— Jakbym mogła zajrzeć do środka, to bym ci powiedziała, co myślę, a co nie. Znajdź mi coś z gumy albo z jakiegoś innego materiału, który nie przewodzi prądu. I może jakiś pręt, nie wiem, coś twardego. Skrzynia jest zamknięta chyba tylko na jedną kłódkę, która nie wygląda na szczególnie mocną. Zabezpieczenie, że pożal się Boże, ale pewnie się nie spodziewali, że ktokolwiek im tutaj wlezie…

— A nie rozwalisz mi przy okazji tego, co jest w środku? — Hawkeye spluwa. — Jak nie zaprezentuję paczuszki w nienaruszonym stanie, Fury urwie mi jaja. I na tym pewnie nie poprzestanie.

— Nie pierwszy raz tak otwieram zamki, uwierz mi.

Barton kiwa głową i znika z jej pola widzenia. Po chwili zrzuca Nataszy z góry jakieś małe zawiniątko. Znajduje się w nim tylko para długich, gumowych rękawic, pobrudzonych trochę smarem (Barton znalazł je pewnie gdzieś w pobliżu pick-upa). Natasza marszczy czoło.

— A gdzie mój pręt?

— Zajrzyj do rękawiczki.

Natasza sprawdza jedną i wyciąga z niej… Klucz.

— Gdzie to znalazłeś? — pyta, marszcząc czoło.

— Kudyrow był tak miły i mi go na chwilę pożyczył.

Nie żeby Natasza uważała, że Barton rozwiązał właśnie wszystkie ich problemy, ale musi przyznać, że sama powinna była pomyśleć o obszukaniu trupów.

— Tylko skąd wiesz, że ten otwiera skrzynię? Może jest od drzwi jego mieszkania?

— Nie wydaje mi się prawdopodobne, żeby ten gość miał jakieś normalne mieszkanie — stwierdza Barton z przekąsem, opierając ręce na biodrach. — Miał to na szyi, a na szyi nie nosi się raczej mało ważnych dupereli. Jak nie zadziała, znajdę ci ten durny pręt przecież.

Natasza patrzy na klucz, który trzyma w dłoni; jest podejrzanie dobrej wielkości.

Cholera.

— Nie uważasz, że to by było zbyt wygodne rozwiązanie? — Może to pułapka i po włożeniu klucza-przynęty cała skrzynia wybuchnie Nataszy w twarz? Nie, to też brzmi idiotycznie, ale z drugiej strony, kto wie?

— Jezu, nie myśl tyle, Romanowa! Wcześniej wychodziło ci to całkiem nieźle. Co cię tak wzięło na filozofowanie? Albo pasuje, albo nie pasuje, co ty, planujesz o tym doktorat pisać…?

Kiedy Natasza stąd wyjdzie, tak bardzo kopnie Bartona w tyłek.

— Mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz kawałkiem mojej wątroby prosto w twarz — mówi pod nosem, wkładając rękawiczki.

Klucz, oczywiście, pasuje. I otwiera skrzynię. Gdyby to był film, widownia zaprotestowałaby przeciwko nadmiernie łatwemu rozwiązaniu i intelektualnemu lenistwu autora. Ale to niestety nie jest film — żaden film nie mógłby być tak absurdalnie popierdolony jak życie Nataszy w tym konkretnym momencie dziejowym.

— I co? — Barton wyciąga szyję, próbując zobaczyć, czy udało się jej otworzyć skrzynię, a Natasza ma przemożną ochotę skłamać.

— Pasuje! — warczy. Gdzieś nad nią Barton wydaje z siebie okrzyk zwycięstwa.

— I co, co jest w środku?

W skrzyni jest… Coś, czego Natasza nigdy w życiu nie widziała. Przypomina to futurystyczną wersję akumulatora z dodatkiem mnóstwa kolorowych kabli i drucików. Natasza nie ma zamiaru tego dotykać.

— Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co to jest — mówi Bartonowi. — Ale wygląda jak… Wygląda jak generator EMP!

— Co?

— EMP, urządzenie, które wysyła bardzo silne impulsy elektromagnetyczne, neutralizujące całą elektronikę, która znajdzie się w ich polu rażenia. Na niewielką skalę są w użyciu wojska i wywiadu, ale to… To jest duże. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek widziałam EMP tych rozmiarów.

— Co to znaczy? — pyta Barton z zainteresowaniem.

— To znaczy, że impuls wysłany z tego urządzenia mógłby wyłączyć już coś większego. Jak, nie wiem…

— Jak lotniskowiec?

Natasza przygryza wargę. Barton naprawdę nie jest taki głupi, na jakiego wygląda.

— Nie w tym przypadku. Akurat na to to urządzenia wydaje się za małe, ma po prostu tylko cholernie duży zasięg. Nie znam się na tym, ale nie wygląda na włączone, a i tak załatwiło nam wszystko, co mieliśmy. A jeśli ktoś zajmuje się produkcją takiego sprzętu, to wcale może nie być jego ostatnie słowo. Słyszałeś o bombie E?

— Kto nie słyszał. Ale bomby elektromagnetyczne pozostają chyba ciągle domeną filmów science-fiction…

— Niekoniecznie. — Natasza przełyka ślinę. — Zanim… Zanim wysłano mnie do Majaka, słyszałam, że NATO ma już kilka na składzie.

— No, tutaj raczej NATO nie uświadczysz. — Barton zastanawia się przez chwilę. — Mam nadzieję, że Kudyrow tylko komuś tę skrzynkę podprowadził, bo jeśli ktoś się bawi w produkcję tego cuda, nie tylko NATO ma przesrane. Takie gówno mogłoby zneutralizować całe systemy obronne, tarcze antyrakietowe, satelity…

— Ale do tego to musiałoby być ogromne! — wchodzi mu w słowo Natasza. — To, o czym mówisz, jest w tej chwili po prostu niewykonalne.

— Jesteś pewna? — Barton patrzy na nią uważnie z góry. — Jeszcze wczoraj nie wiedziałaś nawet o tym. Skąd wiesz, czy ktoś gdzieś nie buduje czegoś większego?

Natasza nie odpowiada. Barton ma rację. Żadne z nich nie może tego wiedzieć, ale sama myśl o generatorze takiej mocy napawa ją niewymowną zgrozą. Ktoś, kto dysponowałby taką bronią, mógłby w przeciągu kilku sekund całkowicie przedefiniować współczesny układ sił na scenie międzynarodowej. Ale komu by na tym zależało? Myśli Nataszy natychmiast podążają tropem potencjalnych korzyści finansowych. A przecież w obecnej sytuacji też można robić (i robi się) wcale niezgorsze interesy. Ktoś, kto chciałby w ten sposób zmieniać świat, musiałby być całkowicie wykluczony z wielkiej polityki, a tym samym odsunięty od naprawdę poważnych pieniędzy.

Natasza pochyla się jeszcze raz nad urządzeniem, które niemal wibruje od energii. Nagle dostrzega, że w rogu maszyny jest wytłoczona jakaś nazwa. Natasza przekrzywia głowę, próbując ją odczytać pod tym dziwnym kątem.

_Latveria_ , głosi napis. To wiele wyjaśnia.

Z rozmyślań wyrywa ją Hawkeye.

— Romanowa, wychodź już stamtąd. Lubchenko nawiązała łączność.

— Co?! — Natasza zadziera głowę do góry tak szybko, że aż coś jej chrupie w karku. — I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?

— Byłaś zajęta! Jak… jak Nancy Drew na tropie! Nie chciałem cię rozpraszać. — Barton szczerzy zęby i Natasza wie, że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie pomyślał, że może Natasza chciałaby wiedzieć, jak przedstawiają się jej szanse na wyjście z tego pieprzonego lasu. — No już, nie gniewaj się na mnie. Chodź, pokażę ci, gdzie znalazłem kanapki.

Natasza wygrzebuje się z dołu prawie bez pomocy Bartona. Wracają do miejsca, w którym zostawili pozostałe agentki (i młodego partyzanta, którego zamierzają przekazać w ręce SHIELD w celu dalszego przesłuchania). Johnson jest już przytomna i siedzi, oparta o drzewo. Wydaje się osłabiona, ale nic więcej. Kilka kroków dalej leży Alijewa, której ktoś podłożył pod głowę jakiś zwinięty łach i okrył ją kocem. Ma zamknięte oczy, ale oddycha równo, chociaż z trudem. Wydaje się, że na szczęście żadne z połamanych żeber nie przebiło jej płuca. Lubchenko, jak wyjaśnia Hawkeye, jest przy namiotach, tam, gdzie znaleźli radioodbiornik partyzantów, i czeka na ewentualne komunikaty SHIELD. Natasza myśli, że to ma sens — partyzanci ukrywali generator EMP, który był na tyle duży, że samowolnie ingerował w działanie znajdujących się w pobliżu urządzeń elektrycznych. Ale Czeczeńcy nie mogli się skazać na całkowity brak łączności — musieli zachować kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym. Czy ich odbiorniki są jakoś uodpornione na działanie EMP? Na jakiej zasadzie funkcjonują? Technicy SHIELD będą mieli z tym sporo zabawy, co do tego Natasza nie ma wątpliwości.

Ona sama jest chyba zbyt zmęczona, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać.

Siada ciężko, wyciągając nogi do przodu i rozmasowując ręką kark. Powinni wyznaczyć komuś wartę — nie mają w końcu żadnej pewności, że gdzieś w tym lesie, który zdaje się nie mieć końca, nie ma jakiegoś innego oddziału, który z chęcią pomściłby krzywdę Dżamala Kudyrowa, świętego męczennika za Boga i ojczyznę. Powinni zastanowić się, jak wrócić po Frantza i Jashariego, bo przecież nie wiedzą, jak długo będą musieli czekać na transport.

Natasza tak bardzo nie ma na to wszystko siły.

Jeszcze chwilę, myśli, przymykając oczy. Odpocznie tylko chwilę, po czym wstanie i obejdzie obóz dookoła, sprawdzając, czy rzeczywiście są tutaj sami. Nie ma co się oszukiwać, narobili sporo hałasu. Nie wiadomo, kto ich usłyszał.

Ale to za chwilę…

Natasza wyczuwa jakiś ruch w pobliżu swojej twarzy. Otwiera oczy. Tuż przed jej nosem ktoś trzyma kanapkę.

— Masz — mówi Barton, wciskając jej jedzenie do rąk. — Widzicie, o wszystkim ja muszę myśleć. Naprawdę nie będzie mi na rękę, jak zaczniecie mdleć z głodu. To nie Hollywood.

Natasza mimowolnie parska śmiechem. Po chwili wahania bierze gryza swojej kanapki. W środku jest kawałek wyjątkowo tłustej mielonki.

Natasza lubi mielonkę.

— Jezu, jakie to wstrętne — wzdycha Johnson, posłusznie żując swoją kromkę. Natasza uśmiecha się z pełnymi ustami. — Co w tym jest, rozjechany przez wóz drabiniasty królik?

— Nie, zdechła wiewiórka. Specjalność szefa kuchni. Dobra, idę zobaczyć, jak wygląda teren. A wy może ogarnijcie się trochę, co? Wiem, że to przykre, ale nie wszyscy mogą tak jak ja wyglądać zajebiście w każdej sytuacji…

Natasza rzuca w niego kupą liści i igieł, ale jakoś tak bez przekonania.

— Czekaj — woła Johnson, biorąc głęboki oddech i odgarniając drżącą ręką przyklejone potem i brudem włosy z czoła. — Barton, Romanowa — podejmuje nieco oficjalnie — dobra robota. Nie wiem, co na to dyrektor, ale ja myślę, że należy wam się urlop.

Natasza nie odpowiada, zajęta nasłuchiwaniem huku nadlatującego transportowca.

 

* * *

 

Kiedy następnego dnia wraca ze śniadania, żeby złapać swoją podróżną torbę, a potem stawić się na odprawie w celu zejścia na ląd, na łóżku znajduje zaadresowaną do siebie kopertę. Przygląda się jej przez chwilę nieufnie, marszcząc czoło, jakby spodziewała się, że wybuchnie jej w rękach. Co jest akurat raczej mało prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że lotniskowiec jest jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych obiektów na świecie.

Poza tym są łatwiejsze sposoby na zamordowanie kogoś, niż przesyłanie mu wąglika pocztą.

Natasza sięga za pazuchę swojej kurtki i wyciąga nóż, którego nie ma zamiaru zdawać i którego chyba nikt nie ma zamiaru jej odbierać. Nie zastanawia się nad tym, skąd ten nagły przypływ zaufania do jej osoby. Oprócz noża zostawiono jej też Berettę, do której dostała nawet zapas amunicji wraz z odpowiednim papierem zezwalającym jej na posiadanie broni. Rozcina kopertę nożem.

 

_Z wielkim żalem zawiadamiamy o śmierci_  
 _Carla Roberta Trumana_  
 _ukochanego syna i oddanego ojczyźnie patrioty_

_Uroczystości pogrzebowe odbędą się_  
 _27 maja 2009 roku_  
 _na Cmentarzu Narodowym w Arlington_

_Pogrążeni w smutku_  
 _Rodzice i Współpracownicy_

 

Natasza odwraca kartkę, ale na drugiej stronie nie ma żadnej notatki, nic, co wskazywałoby, że koperta nie wylądowała u niej przypadkiem.

Stoi przez chwilę nieruchomo, wpatrując się w błyszczący, wymyślny druk.

Po chwili namysłu mnie papier w ręku i wyrzuca go do stojącego w rogu kosza na śmieci.

Chwyta swoją torbę i wychodzi z kajuty, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasza zastanawia się, czy na nią czekają; czy mają nadzieję, że jednak przyjdzie, że pojawi się nagle niczym duch, przyobleczona w czerń, z twarzą skrytą za cienkim woalem, uosobienie _femme fatale_. Byłaby w tym jakaś wynikająca z zasad estetyki i kompozycji obrazu logika — szare niebo, może deszczowe chmury, prosty kamień nagrobny, niewielka grupa żałobników (poważnych, skupionych, zamyślonych) i Natasza jako _czarna wdowa_ — taka, jaką chcą ją widzieć. Może Lubchenko, może Frantz, a może cholerny Barton unoszą właśnie w tej chwili wzrok znad trumny, szukając pośród obecnych kogoś, kogo nie powinni się spodziewać?

Natasza nie myśli o tym, czy będą zawiedzeni. Może wydawało im się, że Czeczenia, do której przyjechali jako dzieci, a którą opuścili jako dorośli, i ją zmieniła. Może wierzą, że chociaż zdradził ich system i przełożeni, to mają jeszcze siebie — a oprócz siebie i ją, bo od tej pory jest jedną z nich. Powinna być.

Tylko że Natasza nic nie powinna, więc nie ma jej na Arlington, na tym niewiarygodnie brzydkim cmentarzu, który ciągnie się aż po widnokrąg. Natasza nie będzie płakała nad tymi, którzy zostali w tyle, bo to nie wróci im życia (i nie odkupi jej grzechów). Zielona murawa cmentarza, nagrobek jak szara kostka domina, dębowa trumna owinięta w amerykańską flagę — tyle zostanie po Trumanie. Jashari, który nie przeżył drogi powrotnej do Stanów, umierając lekarzom na rękach, jest już pewnie w drodze do Albanii, a dokumenty zezwalające na przewóz zwłok są jedynym jego epitafium. Co się dzieje z trupami Kudyrowa i jego ludzi, Natasza nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć.

Podchodzi do panichidnika. Spogląda przez chwilę na pozłacaną figurę ukrzyżowanego Chrystusa, na dwie opłakujące go kobiety i myśli, że każdy powinien mieć kogoś, kto by po nim płakał. Natasza nikogo takiego nie ma. Ma nadzieję, że Truman i Jashari mieli.

W cerkwi jest cicho i prawie pusto. W jednej z ławek ktoś modli się żarliwie, poruszając niemo ustami i przesuwając szybko między palcami węzełki czarnej czotki. Natasza zapala swoją świecę, przytykając jej knot do płomienia innej. Ma tylko jedną, ale wystarczy — na świeczniku i tak jest niewiele miejsca. Natasza wybiera to w samym rogu, najdalej od figur, podtapiając najpierw trochę swoją świecę, żeby ustała. (Kiedy była mała, panicznie bała się, że złapie ją na tym któraś ze starszych kobiet. _Podtapianie świec w cerkwi_ , powtarzały w kółko, _to straszny grzech_. To zabawne, ile od tego czasu Natasza zdążyła nagrzeszyć).

Patrzy na mały, jasny płomyk, na pozłacane figurki i drewniany krzyż z poprzeczną belką. _Nie ma znaczenia, jaką świecę palisz, Taszeńko, bylebyś tylko robiła to szczerze. Świecy nie wolno stawiać z zimnym sercem._

Natasza pochyla się lekko nad panichidnikiem i tak cicho, że można by jej słowa pomylić z oddechem (płomienie uginają się lekko, delikatnie), mówi:

— Carl Truman. Azem Jashari.

_Nie pozwól, żeby twoje serce stało się zimne._

— Dżamal Kudyrow.

Świeca płonie jasno i mocno.

— Iwan.


End file.
